Blue and Yellow Don't Make Green
by FuzzyBunsOfSteel
Summary: Feral, an average clone trooper, is left to die by the most unlikely being of all. Salvaged by space pirates and rebuilt, his allegiance is smudged while he is forced to do the bidding of the pirate lord. All the while, he is tested and sets out to find answers to his comeuppance. Is vengeance the answer to his betrayal? Will anyone believe him when he finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

The hooded figure strolled in, silently. Enclosed and hooded by her long brown cloak. She glanced up at the bacta tank before her. A heavy sigh escaped her smallish chest. Her superior leaned off the wall, and pulled himself into the bluish-white light of the three bacta tanks that were located before the cloaked figure and him. Her svelte figure stood so still, she seemed to be part of the floor itself. A dark eerie shadow extended from her figure onto the chrome floor.

"Syth," she said crisply, betraying her statue-like appearance.

"Yes, healer," the pirate leader replied as he walked up to her with his arms folded. His long black and brown tunic draped between his legs that were enclosed by soiled white slacks. "I did call you here," he prompted. He looked up at the conditioned figure of his subject matter. His oriental eyes, narrowed.

The hooded figure softly sighed. "Why?" Her silver eyes took pity on the man in the bacta tank, they observed. He would soon be a tool to Syth. Something he could tell to go where he wanted him too and keep himself safe from injury or death. "You shouldn't flatter yourself, my lord; you did not save him yourself. I've only been working on him for 5 days! I don't want him out just yet!"

The man in the tank jerked ever so slightly. He hovered in the center of its circumference. A white harness about his upper body supported him. White shorts about his lower body provided him with modesty. His brow furrowed and he exhaled. The semi short green hair, atop his head danced about as if in slow motion, suspended in an upright manner by the weightlessness of the water. His caramel skin and flowing green hair were an odd combination. His green hair had to be dyed. One strip of hair came from his left temple that was exceedingly lengthier than the rest.

Air bubbles ruptured from his breathing mask, breaking once they hit the surface of the bacta tank. He had been doing this ever since he had been placed in it. He was dreaming the same nightmare over and over. The healer lifted her chin to prepare herself for a verbal reprimand. She retained her dignity.

Syth dropped his conditioned arms. A conditioned hand pointed to the figure who merely stared straight ahead. "You," he barked, "do not get to decide! I don't care how bad he was injured! I want him out, now! Don't exalt yourself over me! Get him out, now!"

Syth swiftly stormed passed the cloaked figure. Her cloak whipped aside from the air flow of the sweep. The healer sighed in dread for the man in the bacta tank.

Outfitted with a breathing mask, the man had been placed here after she had found him and her party of pirates showed up shortly after. She shook her head in pity, departing from the room.

_He was taken by surprise. Violently wrenched up a story and half in the acrid grasp of the droid's great paw, his very body was caustically crushed. Not flesh to flesh. It was cold hard metal to the plastoid armor, to soft flesh and bone of his body. There was no time practically. The plastoid armor ruptured and split, even into his very flesh. The air was forced out of his lungs in a brief scream before he fell silent and went rigid, unable to move. He was frozen stiff, mouth gaping open in a silent scream, unable to breath. His gun fell from his hands as he was heavily dropped to the ground with disinterest. The droid groaned in slight disappointment at its curious investigation of this strange creature that fought stoutly against him. It was weak. Useless._

The carmel-skinned man was removed rather speedily from the tank. He was lowered onto a crudely made stretcher after he was handled loosely down to it from atop a ledge. The ledge was used to raise the subjects out of the healing tank. The pirates relied on this tank with their very lives. They had no other way of healing themselves and their outrageous injuries. A pirate couldn't just show up at a bar or a populated hospital and demand treatment. He could be shot, turned in, arrested, or tortured if recognized. Unfortunately, they had more considerate periods of recovery in them.

"Be careful! His ribs are still fragile and you can break them all over again!" the healer snapped, and observed her raffish pirate comrades. They inconsiderately transported the saturated man to her work space to be prepped into waking up. She followed after them, briskly. They recoiled in irritancy when she snarled at them for their heartless way about things. They usually were. They didn't care about anything or anyone she was nursing. They only cared about themselves. Least of all her herself. She didn't care about that. She cared about the man they were tossing about without a care, who began to groan in discomfort in his awakening state.

"You careless, bastards!" the healer snarled. "Hurry up, but be gentle!"

_He lay on the ground, mouth agape, gasping for air. His lungs could not retract any more. Even the very instinctive attempt caused him enough pain to make him want to faint. His now spacey brown eyes, severely pained, stared up at the droid whom lumbered over to him. His long green bangs were plaster across his moist skin. He was unable to move. He was helpless. Anything that was everything to do with his ribcage was broken. He turned his head to his right, reaching for his gun in vain. It was too far away. Just this very gesture caused him so much pain he gasped. His body seized in panic. His breath came up very short. The great black foot hovered over him to crush his blood and flesh being that crawled about the soil under its owner. Blaster fire reverberated around him. _

"_General!" he howled with all of his might. His body contracted again in pain with his panicked gasp. He wheezed. An uncontrollable coughing fit engulfed him. He forced himself to roll onto his right side. A warm substance slithered its way up his esophagus, aspersing onto the green grass. It was bright red. It glistened in the sunlight and he tasted its metallic flavor in his mouth. A groan of disgust escaped his being before he was coughing again and he rid himself of yet, more of this red substance. It lolled from his mouth as he struggled to stay functioning. His body was beginning to shut down. His breathing was uneven. His heart raced in his chest. He could now hear and feel the fluid building in his lungs._

_A rebel cry over head drew the attention of the droid. The angry hiss and buzz of the weapon from the galaxy's greatest warrior reached the dying man's ears. He glanced up. He reacted not to the severed foot of the droid that now came down at him. At the last minute it was force blasted deep into the forest. Trees splintered and cracked, falling under the thing as it ripped them in two. The droid disappeared with a harsh groan. The ground shook violently under him. The droid had been felled._

"_Clear out-clear out now!," the jedi General shouted. "We're done here! Mallard, call in a gunship, now!" The jedi General deactivated his light saber and slowly approached the downed soldier before him._

With a hiss the double doors retracted. The healer elegantly trotted in, her cloak billowing broadly behind her. She gestured to a metal chair in the middle of this rather large enclosure, surrounded by chrome and giant air ducts that crisscrossed the ceiling.

"Put him down!" She readied a syringe of liquid bacta. Her cloak settled around her once more and was limp.

"Why the hell does Syth want this heap of bursa meat?!" growled a Gammorean. He helped his well-toned, human companion hoist the murmuring man onto the metal chair.

His legs and wrists were restrained in mechanical binders, built into the chair. The healer, rushed over to him with her needle.

"Get-out!" she snarled. "He's not useless!"

"Heeey! All right, don't get your fuzzy muffins in a bunch, hehehe," the gomorrean cackled as he took his time, lumbering out of the room.

"Do you think that's a bright idea, Gunther? Calling her names like that?" The human asked his companion. "You know she has powers. She could knock you out, you know."

The healer ignored the ignorant male. She injected the bacta into the main right arterial vein of the man's neck. His wet, green hair plastered his face. The healer watched him, wondering what was going on his mind that was so mind-blowing it created an encore of its performance. She placed the back of her fuzzy hand to his forehead. The doors to her lair hissed and closed once more.

"Well, you're temperature is normal. You should be waking up soon out of that mess. What happened before we found you? Did someone you care about die? What?" the healer asked softly standing back and observing the technically dead soldier she had saved while he was in his last stages of passing into the next world.

"General-" the green-haired man whispered ever so softly as he continued to dream. "I need help standing, you can heal me on the gunship, hurry, I don't know…how much longer….Sir? General?!"

The man pulled at his restraints in his dream.

_ The jedi general looked down at the soldier he had vowed to show compassion for, in satisfaction to his felled state. The soldier stared back, with shallow, wheezing breaths. His brown, hopeful eyes winced, expecting the jedi to kneel and lift him over his shoulder anytime now. The soldier tried to hoist himself up eagerly, blood trickling down his lower lip and onto the collar of his black body suit, as his arms failed under him. The miserable yelp and whimper he gave didn't seem to move the general any. _

"_General, plea-" the clone rasped, dropping to the grass . He was still for a short while, wheezing._

"_You're duty is over. You've served your purpose, clone," the jedi dismissed crassly. "I never did like clones." He turned away without a second glance. The jedi's gallant figure began to move away from him._

_ The clone's eyes widened and he struggled with all of his might to merely crawl forward after the jedi in confusion. He could see his brother's boarding the ship in a hurry, through his hazy vision. He couldn't shout loud enough for them to hear him. Why had the jedi left him? He could be renewed, he could fight again! The general was a healer! He had heard great things about him. Great things! What did he mean he never liked clones?_

_ "General?!" the clone wheezed before coughing once more, gasping in severe pain. He saw the gunships leave. The grass blades grew up into his field of view. He inhaled the scent of the soil under him._

_Just shortly after more gunships landed and blurred figures departed from them. They had come back for him! _

"_Why did you leave me?" he rasped before he lay still, ceasing to breathe. He looked about as the sounds of the forest began to fade and mesh into silence. Something dropped beside him. The world shifted. He was rolled over onto his backside where he stared into a dark face, concealed by a hood. _

_Warm hands were placed on his forehead. He closed his eyes in sadness. He still wanted to fight and protect his brothers, but someone he trusted had denied him that right. He never did open them again. It was too late. He accepted his fate, yielding to a soothing slumber that had come over him all of a sudden._

The man in the metal chair was silent. The healer had heard his speech.

"They left you to die, and you wanted to live," came her sorrowful sigh. She checked his vitals. He was stable. "I am sorry you had to go through that. It had to be painful."

The man stirred, opening his eyes slowly. They clumsily rolled about as he took in this strange formation above him of air ducts.

"Why…am I…alive?" he inquired softly.

The healer stooped to straighten out the many coils and trails of cables that riddled the floor about the chair, going to large computers, machines, and equipment located about the room. The man felt a soft furry mass brush his left hand. He gasped in surprise.

"Boshy?"

The Healer erected herself with a cry of alarm as her tail was felt about by this stranger she had been defending in his unconscious state. She whipped around to feel him tighten his grip on her tail.

"Let go of me! What is wrong with you?!"

The man released her tail once she smacked his hand. His sociable eyes, found her and he narrowed them. "Who are you?! Where am I? This isn't the medical base." He strained in his bindings. "Why am I bound? I'm supposed to be dead!"

His struggling became more jerky and angry.

"Calm down, now! You're safe and you're alive. Just keep your hands off of me. Please, relax, or I will have to give you something to calm you down," the healer calmly coaxed him. "What is your name?"

The man seized in pain and he wisely stopped his straining. He panted softly in exhaustion. "I thought they had come back for me!" he groaned.

The healer growled and cursed Syth. "I told him you weren't ready to be out of the tank yet! Be still, like I said, you're ribs are still linking back together and your straining is breaking them apart again!"

"My chest," the man sighed, "it hurts. Not as bad…not as bad as it did. I can breathe. What did you do to me? I'm not even-"

"I healed you. I arrived literally in your last moments," the cloaked figure informed him, going to her large counter top to retrieve some pain medication.

He saw the hooded figure once more, briefly in his mind's eye before she was gone and he remembered no more.

"That was you? Who were the others? I thought they were my brothers!"

"What did I say?! Be calm. Obviously something bad happened to you besides the fact your lungs and ribs were a like a crumbled piece of paper. Worry about it later," the healer said, flicking a new needle with her clawed fingers.

The needle spurted its liquid substance and she returned to the man's side. "Your brothers?" She inquired to distract the man from the needle she shoved into the middle of his forearm.

The man winced. "Yes, my brothers. I'm a clone trooper, a soldier of the republic. My brothers are just like me in some ways. Actually, quite different really even though we all share the same face. My name is Feral. Clones don't," he sighed heavily, "get real names so we get nicknames apart from our conception numbers."

The healer stood erect and drew back in disbelief. "Numbers? But you're a sentient being, why numbers? That's really inhumane, don't you think?"

"Look, we're programmed and meant to serve, we don't ask questions. I don't, I never did. I followed my orders to the letter. I loved fighting alongside my brothers and keeping them safe. I expected them to do the same unto me. The jedi they-they-"

Feral laid his head back. He sighed softly in ire, looking away. The cloaked figure let him be, sensing his mood. She disposed of the syringe and went over to her counter, going about things that he could not see.

"I don't know why he left me. Jedi don't do that. I don't understand why he would just leave me there. He could have kept me alive." Feral grunted in irritancy. "Is it necessary to have these things on my wrists and ankles? I'd like to be able to move!" The green haired clone tugged once more at his bindings. "What am I thinking? I'm a clone. I shouldn't have asked him to save me anyways. I just didn't see any reason why I couldn't be healed."

_"I never liked clones…"_

The speech reverberated in his mind. He couldn't silence it. Was the man a traitor to his own cause? His own…faith? What was he even there for if he wasn't practicing what jedi were supposed to be practicing?! What jedi just leaves a man who asks to live? No, who begs to live?! Who acknowledges that he, the jedi, could save him?! The jedi was his mentor. His personal mentor out of all of his brothers in his squad, ever since he could remember. Hell, since he was a youngling. He had been encouraged, promoted, and exalted by this very man into places and people he would have never gained attention from! Favored above all others, trained in specific areas and during specific times at the drop of a hand of this jedi. Why?! Why would he leave him to die?! It didn't make any damned sense. It only angered him to dwell on it. He was too flustered right now. He wasn't where he was supposed to be. Being dead would have made more sense at least than this!

"Be patient, Feral," the healer prompted him. "You have nothing to worry about since you follow any order you're given. You've got bigger things to worry about now. You're a soldier, now under the man who runs this ship."

"Ship?!" Feral echoed.

"Yes, he's a pirate lord. One of the most proactive in the galaxy. His name is Syth. He took you out of recovery earlier than I wanted him to. I'm sorry Feral, but you need to be strong and prepare yourself for some unpleasant pain."

Feral looked about the room. "What? I work for no one but the republic! I don't work for scum like pirates!" the clone spat. "I'm property of the republic, you cannot keep me here!"

"You do now Feral." The healer turned to face him. "The republic left you as you've been replaying in your dreams all this time you thought you were dead. Now, you serve Syth. Trust me, do as he says and you'll be moderately comfortable and treated…well…let's just say you'll be left alone long enough to sleep, do your business, and to do nothing, but think about your new situation."


	2. Chapter 2

The clone couldn't compensate what he was hearing. He was angry, sad, and lost. He felt betrayed. What did he do to get left behind? What did he do to be saved and subject to serve someone else he had no interest in serving? He wanted to know why! That was all. If he had an answer he would be at ease, at least, for some time. The clone sadly sighed, miserably pulling, once more, at his bindings. He tiredly watched the healer turn away. Curiosity arose as he discovered she was coated in white fur. What was she? He turned his head to get a better look at her. He had thought she was Boshy. She was soft. Sure, it was weird to think that, but she was soft like Boshy. The clone felt awkward at such a thought. He didn't know where the little creature was.

"Where is my friend," Feral inquired and the Healer approached him, "and what are you anyways?"

The healer smiled under her hood. "I will inform you of that later. As for your "Friend", I regret to say I was focused on you. She took the responsibility of tearing the hell out of Syth's men because they came over to your body. She is quiet the ally."

Feral grinned. His eyes drew his head away to the doorway of the room. "Yeah, she is. Do you know…where she is now?" He didn't bother to ask the healer what she was again. She really had no desire to disclose her whereabouts with him.

The healer watched the clone's expression fade into a more morose one. He seemed to assume the worst had happened of the little creature he had had as a companion. His story was sad. He had lost everything he had. His rights, especially. Syth had taken a liking to him when they found him. Considering his organs were crushed or punctured in some way, the healer actually had to replace some of his bone matter with other materials to help it heal. The only thing that kept him from passing into the force was her talent in healing by using the force. It wasn't his time to die yet. He had no idea that, whatever he was before, at this time he could handle a lot more damage, pain, and physical pressure before he would break unlike he did before. He would not know either. Not yet. He was very appealing in his appearance. His toned, yet, svelte figure made him strong, but agile and lithe. Swift, limber, rutheless, He could be considered a super clone.

"I am sorry, Feral. But do not give up hope. She could still be alive. I, ugh, saved your belongings for you. I've stashed your weapons away. They're safe. Once Syth gives you your first mission, you can have them. Your armor, however, the upper and lower body were finished. Your shin guards and your forearm armor are still useable. I will find some clothes for you to wear. You might not be pleased with our tastes, but it's better than nothing. Also," the healer declared, darting away, drawing the gloomy clone's sight, "I have kept a bag you carry?"

She reappeared before him with a heavily worn, yet hardy satchel he had carried since before he bonded with Boshy. The satchel was just big enough to comfortably sustain the fur ball and a few little gadgets and food he carried with him. Feral drew up his head in recognition. A spark of hope rung in his mind. He smiled in delight at the thought, and then looked to the doorway in response to a loud hiss. The doors parted.

The healer shielded Feral's body with her own. She casually placed herself in the path of the pirate lord himself. A wry grin drew across the oriental male's lips at the woman's attempt to ward him off. Unfortunately, he had come prepared for such a move. Out from behind him a black shistavanen and a brown trandoshan padded in. Syth paused before the healer.

"Detain her. If she resists, knock her out. She can get herself back to normal later." Syth shoved the healer out of the way, coolly approaching the clone. Feral's green hair had dried some and was starting to regain its natural body and buoyancy. His long bangs that hung against the left side of his temples draped damp against the side of his face.

"Syth-"

The healer was grabbed from behind. The buff, rough arm of the trandoshan constricted her neck threatening to render her unconscious from lack of oxygen. She used the force to stay conscious.

The clone raised his chin in defiance. "Let her go, now! She hasn't done anything."

Syth chuckled. "I like your ardor, boy, however, you're not the boss around here. In fact, you're the lowest damn thing we have here and that's not even a grunt. You're basically a steaming pile of-"

"I don't need your asinine references! Let me go! I don't want to work for you."

Feral's head twisted away with the swift punch of the pirate lord.

"I suggest you keep your tongue where it belongs. I know you're not one to ask too many questions and offer…suggestions, eh?"

The clone glared at the pirate lord as he circled him. He glanced over at the healer to see her remaining calm, clutching at the forearm of the trandoshan. Feral's instinct was to interject with such behavior. He looked back to the pirate Lord.

The raffish man curiously prodded a small button on a mounted podium of controls. Feral gasped softly as his bindings loosened and tucked themselves away where they belonged into the chair. He made bodily contact with the floor without warning. He groaned, picking himself up. Much to his surprise he wasn't in too much pain, just rather weakened from the last few days of inactivity.

"Get up, soldier boy," Syth teased, gesturing to the shistavanen who tromped up beside the clone, jerking him up by his left arm.

Feral resisted in vain. His arm was twisted behind him, the joints popping. He winced, but didn't release an evident sound of pain. Merely a teeth grinding expression was all that communicated his displeasure. His eyes opened, glaring at the pirate lord. A determined keenness simmered in them. The shistavanen preferably rendered the clone immobile with a head lock.

"Don't get any ideas about escaping. You won't succeed. You'll end up in more pain and displeasure, such as now, hehe." Syth walked up to Feral, frowning. "I mean it, don't give me that look."

The healer cried out. She witnessed the clone wilt to the floor after two experimental punches and a kick to his ribs were applied. The clone hugged his chest in agony. Syth chuckled when Feral's mournful groans reached his ears. He knelt and rubbed Feral's hair in satisfaction. The clone writhed in extreme pain.

"You did a good job, healer. Get him dressed and I'll show him his sleeping quarters. I'll send someone to feed him as well. Let's go boys!" Syth stood; patting the side of Feral's left cheek.

The clone shifted to see the pirate lord leave. He forced himself to sit up, able to do what he couldn't do the last time he was crushed: metal to flesh and bone. The cloaked figure was released after she was caressed by the pirate lord in an affectionate manner. The woman hissed at Syth like a wild animal. Feral observed her fur changing from white to a dark gray as she shifted in the light and he recoiled some at her fury. Syth merely laughed, wisely leaving the humanoid to her work he had assigned her. The clone took a few preparing breaths before he spoke.

"What the hell is he?! His punches were like hitting the broadside of a ship!" He winced and fell back to the chrome floor to rest.

The healer kneeled to him. "His hands do not consist of flesh and bone. They are mostly synthetic under his skin. A very strong substance that could dent this very floor if he was caustic enough to do such a thing. I apologize for his methods of testing my work."

Feral was assisted to his feet. "Testing?! That was testing?! How did you ever get stuck with this guy?!"

The healer helped Feral back over to the chair where she adjusted its formation while he was resting in it. She rather forcefully prodded the clone's rib cage with her warm hands all over to check the progress of his healing. Feral groaned, eventually pushing her away, shifting in his position.

"That's enough, please," he panted. "I hurt bad enough before this. Worse, actually. What was he testing?"

"He was testing the placement and quality of your new rib cage matter. You were so damaged I had to add some additional support for your healing. It is working perfectly. With his punches he could bust open a cranium with one punch. He was holding back significantly when he struck your face. But yes, it is like hitting something that isn't natural. Something unforgiving."

The clone eyed the healer suspiciously. "How would you know? Has he hit you before?"

The healer seemed to not hear the clone's inquiry as she departed to another segment of the room, cloak flowing behind her. Her fur still remained gray. Perhaps slightly darker than it was before Syth Left. The clone couldn't help but wonder more and more about her. She wouldn't release anything about herself. It was rather aggravating because he had told her everything about him. He really didn't have anything worth keeping from her. Lucky him.

He drew up his arms over his chest to ease his pain. He was hurting, but not as bad as when he was literally crushed to a pulp by the droid and then left for dead by the jedi. The scenario replayed in the clone's mind once more. The general just staring down at him while he could hardly speak to him, coughing up blood. He recalled the red substance drizzling down his neck onto his white armor. The man he had known for, at least, eight years of his life, walking away from him. What in the hell had he done to piss the man off so severely he just left him to die? After all the rants about how much potential he had and pulling strings to get him into the highest ranks known?!

The healer returned with draping garments in her arms. She touched his leg with a free hand to snap him out of his bad memory. She could tell he was thinking about again. He was staring at the wall or rather through it, spieling it in his mind.

"Please, stop that, it's very disheartening for me."

The woman settled the clothes beside the clone, on the floor. Feral shook his head and blinked looking at her. "Oh, ugh…I'm sorry. I can't seem to get rid of it. I just don't understand. That's all. So, these are the clothes?"

The healer nodded. She stepped back as Feral carefully sat upright. He paused for a rather long time. The healer smiled and watched the clone stoop and then became erect again, searching for the proper holes to enter his arms and head through of the long-sleeved, brown tunic. He was stiff all the while.

"It gets cold in space. On this ship it's a lot worse. We need a heating system installed, but we figured the bacta tanks were a more necessary investment. Now we're broke. Those many layers will keep you warm, trust me. Do not let anyone vandalize those. You let me know, I'll chew out some arsenal." The healer turned away.

She walked to her counter, shaking her head. Feral chuckled softly. It would happen for sure. No matter, she was used to dealing with the pirates. She had to be rough with them, but then she had been with them for so long, she wasn't afraid of them. If anything they were afraid of her at times. But she was otherwise respectful of Syth and his authority. She would rear her head if it was morally needed, but ultimately if Syth vetoed it, she backed off. However, that didn't keep her from being the dominate female on the ship by pushing his stupid henchmen around.

Feral started the involved task of slipping three, weighty, insulating tunics over his head. They fit comfortably and he moved to the brown trousers. He paused to console the pain in his ribs.

"This is why you're in a cloak all the time," he said, wiggling them up to his waist. "Am I right?" They were surprisingly weighty, but designed to retain warmth. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped his lips. He slightly stumbled back into the metal chair and warmth enveloped him. "I suppose it is cold here. No wonder I was hurting so bad." He made some final adjustments and they fit securely around his middle.

The healer giggled. "Yes, it's why I wear a cloak. I have fur, but it's not that thick. The cloak isn't either, but I need no-more."

"A little lengthy aren't they?"

Feral glanced at his legs. The trousers spilled well over his feet. Despite the ice cold chrome floor, the pants were enough to warm his feet. "Ugh, never mind. I see why, heh." Feral scratched the back of his head. His rat tail was fondled before he stood with his arms at his sides.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your quarters. You don't want Syth or one of his men doing it. They'll do more harm than good."

Feral eyed his satchel, hesitating to follow the healer.

"Don't worry, it will be safe with me. I'll give it to you later. Come, hurry before Syth sends someone else to get you."

Feral obeyed, sighing in pain. He followed in good faith after the healer. Her fluffy tail kept him occupied with how it danced to and fro out from under her cloak. He needed something to keep his mind off of the cold, the unfamiliar ship, and the fact that Boshy wasn't with him for once.

Boshy was extremely valuable as an asset. He had trained her to cut wires, sneak into tight spaces and sabotage droid equipment. She could get into dangerous, secure areas, with a microphone attached to her collar and record information about enemy whereabouts. Now, she was not here. He could have sent her out to gather some info for him about this strange place. A sad sigh escaped him and a caramel hand ran itself through his green hair.

After wading through a few hallways the healer stopped before a chrome door. A small window met her at her eye level. To the left of the door her clawed fingers casually typed in a code. The door receded into the wall.

"Follow me, Feral," she said softly.

The clone did so, emerging into an extremely small room. It was only big enough to house an area where he could relieve himself and a bunking bed. There was plenty of light in the room, so that made him happy, however the amount of space, didn't make him feel any better. He was a prisoner, not a soldier. Not even a prisoner of War. The walls in the room were all bare, metal, and cold. Before he could catch himself, he was walking to the bed that hung out from the wall. He came to as he fell on it and rolled onto his side, facing the healer. She turned away, heading for the door.

"I will bring you your food, Feral, shortly. If you need anything, let me know now or when I come in later. You won't be able to contact me otherwise. Get rest. There is a light sensor by your head on the wall. Just touch it and the light will come on or off at will."

The healer departed and the door to tiny cell slid closed and locked. The clone heavily reached over his shoulder, searching for the light sensor. He found it. His fingers barely raked it. His arm fell from the strain and the light shut off. Total darkness enveloped him. The only light was from the small viewport in the door. The light coming through the view port seemed to fade to darkness when he closed his eyes to rest. 

The healer made her way back to her quarters. Upon entering she went to a storage closet to search for an extra blanket. She expected the worst for the unfortunate clone now on the ship he would call home. Maybe for the rest of his days if he didn't break off successfully somehow.

"No! He took them all!"

The healer paced to and fro for a bit before leaving her lair. She made her way to the bridge. She would confront Syth. Maybe it wasn't her place, but he could not deprive someone of warmth to "toughen" them up as he called it. It was plain stupidity and it solved and did nothing!

A black shistavanen settled by the door way of the bridge. He yawned noisily, outstretching his arms. The doors hissed, pulling open. His right wrist was grabbed and he was flipped over with little effort. He yelped in alarm. Darkness momentarily blinded him as a cloth swept over his face. He gulped, and backed up against the cold, metal wall, watching Syth and the fury that approached him. All of the personnel on the bridge, who currently weren't doing anything more than lounging, either backed away or sat down and were silent. Syth wryly grinned, sitting forward.

"Ah, Rache, something has upset my fuzzmuffin."

"Syth, do not ever call me that again! I've told you that how many times?!"

"Yes, but yet, I still do" Syth clicked his tongue. "You're upset. What now?"

The healer's usual white fur receded to a dim gray. "You removed my spare blankets! I've told you not to touch my things. I need them to ensure the comfort and proper recovery for people on this ship!" Her cloak mysteriously seemed to billow ever so slightly on its own.

Syth was slightly concerned about that since there was not a draft in the room. Rache was angry. She had not been this upset in a long while.

"Rache, you know your place. I say what goes on around here. I took the blankets when the clone arrived. He doesn't need one. I know your sympathetic tendencies toward your patients-"

The healer was livid. "Sympathetic?! I'm a doctor! I heal people! You cannot doctor someone without such 'tendencies' as you call them. Most of these 'patients' are your own men, my lord!"

Syth frowned at Rache's boldness. He shifted. Momentarily, he looked at the floor, deciding what to do. "The clone does not need the blankets; you do not need the blankets. They are safely kept elsewhere until he learns to deal with the ship's interior temperature. Do not interfere with my methods, doll, I do not appreciate it."

"You're interfering with mine! You put me in charge of healing people! Let me do my job!"

"Not this time, healer. Leave, or I will have you removed, forcefully," Syth warned, leaning back with disinterest for any further arguing.

Rache's fur was a faded black now. Syth was rather fascinated at how quickly it had lost its light color. She was very upset this time round. He would ignore it. She would fall in place like she always did. She wasn't stupid. She was a good doctor, she was. But lately she had been getting rather bossy about his ways on strangers they took under their wing. This was enough.

She turned on her heals and made no noise as she left the room. The black shistavanen shrunk away when she whisked past him and the doors hissed closed. Her cloak billowed behind her.

"Apprehend her so she doesn't force me to do anything I don't want to. She's a good follower. Make sure she understands. Go, now! I don't care how many or who, just go. Oh, and bring that damned clone to me. He seems to be the cause of her sudden retaliation."


	3. Chapter 3

The clone jumped awake with a slight gasp. A groan of misery followed by a hand ran itself down his face in frustration. He couldn't sleep peacefully like he used to. Ever since this incident with his Jedi commander leaving him to die it just chewed away at his conscious mind. His will, his purpose. Jedi were known to be compassionate. This jedi was either faking his way through until this moment arose or he was truly a lame excuse for one. He hadn't heard the other clones talk about him in a negative manner. Either that or he had left them to die as well. Dammit, now he was becoming black and white with it. He couldn't just surmise that of the man that he had practically come to love over time. He didn't know what else to think. There was nothing to pull any understanding from!

Feral shifted, dropping back onto the cot. He became conscious that he was feeling for something that wasn't there. It took him a moment to feel over his front side and all over to find out what he sought was not present and probably wouldn't be for some time. He might not ever see the fuzzy creature again. One thing to call his own that he could love on and treat with care that wasn't a weapon he had been given like his brothers. It was an accident on how he became acquainted with the smart creature.

"Boshy," he whispered in sorrow.

The walk back to her lair was brisk. She checked on Feral, skimming through the porthole to his cell. He was lying down, resting in supposed peace. Good. She kept walking, grumbling to herself all the while. Her doors parted and she entered. Her tail thrashed about madly. How dare Syth orchestrate such a thing. She was tired of being subject to his rules. She had a job to do. Doing it the right way she was taught!

"Feral-" The healer whipped around. She shook her head finding herself on the floor.

"Awww, did the little girl go boom?!"

She looked up. A towering gommorean grinned down at her, his tusks glinting in the light. She growled at him. "What do you want?! Leave!"

"Oh, no, I have something I need to do. Don't mind me!"

The healer was grabbed at her pressure points. The gommorean laughed as she wilted into his arms. He flung her draping body over his shoulder, departing from the healing chambers.

"Get up, princess!"

Feral opened his heavy eyelids. His hands drew up. He was blinded by the light coming from the open door to his cell. He grabbed at a well-built wrist as the hand connected to it grabbed his throat. The gommorean carrying the healer tromped by the clone's cell. Feral squinted. The long cloak caught his eye.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Shut up and move, welp!"

The clone was thrown out into the cold hallway, rolling over himself. He came to against the chrome wall. He was forced up to his feet and swiftly herded to the throne room of Syth. He was dead tired. A few stumbles and trips did not result in any kind reprimands either. A rap to the back of the skull, or a cruel hit to his healing ribs were enough to wake the clone out of his sluggish fog.

He stumbled through retracting doors. He looked up and saw Syth again for the first time since about an hour or two before. The clone was restrained with a headlock, once more. Feral recognized the fuzzy arm and, strangely, pleasant smell of the black shistavanen that had put him in a bind earlier. The clone's knees buckled and he sank to the floor once his arm was twisted out of place. His pained groan seemed to delight the crew members. He heard the amused laughter echo around him. He glared up at the pirate lord. The cruel man was having the gommorean set the healer by him, stretched out on a blue divan.

"You're mad! What did you do to her?!" the clone snarled. He attempted to stand, but his chest pained him too much. He dropped back down to his humbling kneel. His arm was released and the shistavanen stepped back a ways. Feral rubbed his throbbing shoulder.

The pirate lord chuckled. He shifted. A small smirk formed on his lips. "Can you fight, clone?"

Feral was silent. A very upset scowl on his face drew teasing coos from the crew. That didn't help it. The pirate lord laughed, finding his child-like glare amusing.

"Feral, my son, I asked you a question. Can you fight? Don't test my patience. My men don't have time for rest and neither do I. Time is at hand."

The clone contemplated his situation briefly. "I don't know…sir," he said looking away.

"Oh-ho, finally warming up to me, I see? Good boy. Pity you did not get more rest, but I have a schedule. This whole…soldier spiel the republic has with you, I have high expectations. So, show me what you've got."

Feral looked up in alarm as the syth lord's throne seemed to ascend into the air. The lord's minions dashed away. "What? Wait-wait!" He stood, hastily, dropping his arms. If he was being tested he couldn't worry about his discomfort. "You can't expect me to fight in this condition! I need more rest! This is madness!"

Syth said nothing, grinning all the while, glaring down at the clone. His pedastool had some type of hydraulic system. It was now, at the least, 40 feet above him.

Feral stood erect, relaxing his knees to ease his chest pain. He didn't know what to do. Where was a weapon he could use? Well, it wouldn't be the first time the odds were against him unfairly. He had fought injured before. This was about survival, but the clone was never this badly exhausted. He couldn't run or hide to recuperate. A loud buzz yanked him over to an orange force field in the south corner of the arena. It was like a great bowl. He was in the base and the spectators were lining the brim. The force field etched away.

The clone dreadfully watched the lumbering mass of a Male Narglatch trot out into the middle of this abrupt arena. The beast bellowed in offense at him. His blue-gray hide quivered with a snort and the abnormally lengthy spikes of his mane flickered. Feral had studied about these beasts. The Tals rode these creatures. This particular narglatch was from the world of the Tals. How the pirate lord had acquired him was anyone's guess. He had to have paid an arm and a leg for him. The beast was excessive for his species in every way. It was quite obvious he was a "he". His male definition couldn't be missed. This male was possibly a pride lord of sorts judging by his sheer size: shallow gut, deep chest cavity. He had to be one hell of a runner. Hell, the pirate could have stolen him from the Tals themselves!

Feral looked about and snapped out of his studies. The crew members were screaming. He was entertainment…or dead meat.

"I can't do this," he muttered backing away from the approaching Narglatch. His eyes widened with terror as the beast charged him.

"No!"

Syth glanced to his left inquiringly at his healer. She had come to. Good, then she could see his way about things. She sat up on her resting place and watched the clone fly onto his backside. The beast raked the clone to his great jaws with his paw.

"Syth!" Rache screamed in fury. Her cloak splayed when she leaped off the platform.

"Rache, stop!" the pirate lord roared. He watched the beast knock the healer across the floor of the arena, once she had made it to the bottom. "Dammit, get in there and sustain Dozer, now!" he snarled into a comlink. Several spectators hopped up and disappeared.

The narglatch seized the clone by his windpipe. He flung him about in a mad thrash to disable his resistance. The man rag-dolled into a wall and plopped inert on the floor. The healer was heavy on standing again. A devastated gasp shook the healer's body. The beast padded casually toward the defenseless man, whisking his long lumbering tail to and fro. His nostrils flared with anticipation. The beast gained footing on Feral before he balked with a surprised grunt. The healer reared before his woman was determined to stop him. She raised her hands sharply and her cloak billowed ever so slightly.

"Get back, Dozer, now!" The healer's fur began to set into darkness.

A dismissive snort was flushed into her face. She was nothing. He roared in her face afterward. A paw rose to strike her down. The healer snarled back. She threw her hands forward in frustration. The despicable beast peeled back like a blade of grass, rag-dolling himself back to the door he had been released from, by an unseen force. Syth sat forward. He was stunned.

"This is blasphemy!" he whined in disbelief.

Having been weakened, the healer fell to her knees. She circled on her hands and knees to the lifeless clone. The great narglatch picked himself up. In a daze, he stumbled through the door, familiar with his finished round.

"Feral?! Feral, can you move?! Feral!" Rache checked his life signs. He was alive, but probably damaged again. She felt along his ribs and his chest, wincing in distress. "This is your entire fault!" she raved, glancing over her shoulder at the pirate lord with ire. Her fur cascaded to the deepest black, yet.

He had no rue about his being. He sat back in his chair, still in skepticism. He didn't know what to say about the situation. He was not guilty in the least bit. Of course he wasn't. He never was. Rache's now pitch black fur bristled when she heard the buzzing of the shock staffs from Syth's henchmen come up behind her.

"_You pregnant nerfs stay away from me! Get me a stretcher, now!"_

"Milady, you can't tell us what to do," A dark-skinned human male sneered.

Rache whipped around. The shock staff from the man was plucked from him as he went to prod her with it. He yelped as her clawed foot met his groin as well as the staff's ignited end. The others backed away, baring their sticks at the mad woman that stood before them and the man shrieked on the floor. Rache sharply withdrew her shock staff.

"You're all cowards! My stretcher or I'll plant this in more than just your stones!" she viciously growled.

Knowing their place, the henchmen jogged away. She counted three, minus the one on the floor. She kept an eye out for extras if Syth decided to send in more. She glared at the man out from under her hood. He never lifted a finger. He merely just studied the scene below him in silence. That was not a good sign. Feral would be in more turmoil than he was now and maybe….she might be too.

After nearly demoralizing every man on the ship she saw, the healer finally got Feral to a bacta tank. She suspended him in it, after stabilizing any sustained injuries to his neck, spine, and his windpipe that had been crushed. The man should have, once more, died. His injuries should have killed him, but here he was. The room was aglow with the blue light of the bacta tank and nothing else. The healer just stood, watching the floating clone in his white shorts alone, balance on nothing, but the water itself. Her black fur flared as the doors to the facility opened.

"I have nothing to say to you." Her being moved away from him.

Syth merely watched her with folded arms. He scoffed. "You are a remarkable person. When I made you a crew member I had high expectations for you. Your audacity is unmatched, I must say. I favor that stubbornness."

"Smooth talk all you want to, Syth. You have gone too far this time. You wanted this man and you try and kill him to prepare him for your plan? Are you a fool?! He was not ready!" Rache circled to him and pointed at the tank.

"Dammit, I told you to stay out of this, did I not?! Do not ever pull a foolish stunt like that, you could have been killed!"

"You were endangering his survival! Do not tell me to let you treat any man like he's nothing more than an animal! You did the same thing to me and I won't let it happen to another outsider!"

Syth rolled his tongue over on the inside of his cheek with a scoff. "So this is what this whole thing is about? I saved you from death and this is how you appreciate what I've done to make you stronger?"

"Stronger?! You did nothing of the sort! You created a damned monster! I am your worst nightmare, human, and you will learn as your pathetic welp of a beast did in the arena!" Rache had gained ground without realizing. She pulled away from Syth and paced away, composing herself.

"How does this concern him? I do not understand," Syth smugly stated.

"You treat him like dirt, he will turn on you. I was trained to be loyal no matter what, even to people that I don't agree with. I am to honor my superiors, but when they don't honor others that are defenseless, I will not reside by that code. It is a matter of defending them. If you go against my terms, I will turn on you. Let me do this my way so that does not happen," Rache asked in a very soft voice. She faced the tank, her breath suspended for the moment.

Syth dropped his arms. "No. You stay your place, healer because next time I will not be so forgiving of your rebellion. Do not test me further. If this man causes you to cause me problems, I will do more than put him in an arena fight. I will get rid of the problem and you!" the pirate turned away and left the room.

The healer looked at feral in the tank with a zest in her eyes. Syth was severely vexed by this whole situation. He really had big plans for the clone and he wanted them done as soon as possible. She was delaying them. He had never threatened to disown her before. The healer left the room for a while and came back with some very deep cushions. She got comfortable on them before the tank, composing herself. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. She considered communicating with the clone, but she felt better that she didn't. The less he knew the better. She put herself into a deep state of meditation on healing the clone through the use of the force. Syth had no patience and no compassion, not even for his own men.

"General, what is the body count this time?"

The grizzled jedi general swiveled to see one of the commanding officers of his clone squad standing in the door way to his private quarters. The scruffy blonde-haired man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Twenty eight," he said in a husky voice. "A damned huge number this time for such a puny battle."

"I wanted to ask sir, where is Feral? I never saw him come back. Is he…did he fall in combat?"

The jedi general looked away with a head shake. "No-no, I sent him on a more sophisticated mission after this past one. He'll be gone for about four weeks. He was uninjured." The general smiled to the commander.

Commander Ryo saluted the general and departed. It had been a while since he had had a chance to personally commune with Feral, but it would have to wait, once more. In the meantime, he could scold the squad for anything that they may have been falling short of this time round. Feral was always on top of things. He hardly got a chance to parent them on particular things.

"Is he awake?" syth asked the healer as he met her at the doorway to the medic bay.

Rache was silent too long. The pirate lord grabbed her neck and made her look at him.

"I asked a question, woman!"

"He's still waking up. You have to give him time, Syth!" Her fuzzy, warm hands came up, grabbing the pirate lord's toned arm ineffectually. "Syth-"

The healer winced as the man intensified his grip to distract the kind nature of her grip, even if he was threatening her survival. He lifted her off the floor, pressing her gently against the wall. "Do not test me, woman, by trying my patience. Stay here."

He tossed her aside and made his way into the bay. The healer gasped for air. A few harsh coughs and She got up, running head on into the closed doors. She pushed on them in panic at first, fists rapping them with an angry rhythm. Syth had locked the sensor to anything that moved on either side of the door.

"Dammit!" She snarled. Her fur stood on end. He would hurt the clone in hopes of making him afraid of him. It was a stupid method. He was a bully. For some reason his men seemed to get the point of his ways, knowing their place because of pain inflicted on them by the leader of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

"Feral."

The clone's brow furrowed and he grunted in response, struggling to regain consciousness. The pirate lord rolled his eyes. Syth's fingers drummed on the sides of his biceps. Rache heard the clone scream with extreme agony. Her fur bristled eerily. She sat down by the door feeling weak in her knees.

"Wake up, damn you, I don't have all day!" Syth snarled through clenched teeth. His leg was lifted and his boot heel was balefully driven into the clone's groin area. Syth chuckled, twisting his foot some for his own amusement.

Feral screamed again, unable to get away. The pirate lord had ordered him restrained upon being awakened from his treatment.

The first thing he saw was Syth. The clone started at the man, but stopped dead without leaving but a few inches off the erected table he was strapped too. He pulled at his binders in aggravation. Feral's fingers contracted as the pirate lord dropped his weight to his lifted foot, leaning into the clone. Feral felt the worse nausea he had ever experienced. Considering he had been ill once during a training flight, but this was pain-induced.

"Rule one boyo, no charging at me like that. I'm your commander now, got it?!"

The clone growled and the pirate lord drew back in offense. "What was that? Did I not just say I am your commander?!"

Feral screamed again as the boot heel twisted harder into his groin area. If he had his armor on, it would be no worries. He was freezing right now and all he had on were the white shorts from his bacta tank treatment.

"What was that, clone?!"

"Nothing, sir!" Feral choked.

Syth drew back and the pain lessened. The pirate lord grinned in satisfaction when the clone groaned. "You know just when to lie down and beg, don't you? Good boy. Just abide by my rules and you'll do just fine!"

On the last word Syth pushed off of the flesh of the clone, pacing around the room. Feral yelped. He writhed against the bed. Boshy could keep him warm if she were here that is. The pain he felt was unspeakable. This man was cruel to no end.

"Where is she?! Why isn't she in here?"

"Oh, your fuzzy healer friend? She's fine. Doing what she's told. I don't want her softening you up. You look like you've been in rough places before, am I right? She's nothing to you, remember that. Eventually I'll wean you of her. For the moment, you've earned yourself some well-deserved rest. You will come back to the arena and you will win for me, got it?! I need to see you in action. That last game was pathetic."

The clone's lips twisted into a scowl. How dare he put him down for something he couldn't have helped if he wanted! He knew he couldn't fight. He was too injured. His body was still healing. He told him this and the man didn't listen. He was hoping there wouldn't be more severe injuries he would have to recover from. He couldn't take it anymore. All feral wanted to do now was curl into a nice warm ball and sleep off his pain.

"Clone, you look upset. Go back to sleep. You're less likely to rebel that way."

"You leave her out of this. I'll comply. If I have to ignore her, then you do too. This is about me anyways. I don't know why, but I do know it's important to you and she won't interfere if I don't want her too."

"You?!" the pirate chortled. "Oh please! She wouldn't listen to either of us. She has her own agenda, the whelp! You're a whelp as well. Just not as low."

The clone merely glared at syth. Syth moved over to the console that controlled the bed. He freed the clone with one push of a button. His thin lips drew up as the clone melted to the floor, still recovering from the torture to his most sensitive area. The clone sank to the floor, incapacitated.

"You should have stones of steel clone, after all, when I get done with you, you'll be a super soldier any ways."

Syth grabbed the clone's long bangs. Feral was forced to look at the pirate lord through narrowed eyes.

"Like I said. Cool off a bit. Go to sleep."

With a generous punch the clone went limp and the lord tossed his cold body to the floor. Satisfied, he made his way back to the doors.

The healer rushed in the minute the doors parted. Syth felt the hair on her tail fray when he grabbed it. She whipped around, jaws parted in a sour hiss.

"Don't hiss at me. It's very uncouth. Get him some clothes and put him to bed. He's going to fight tomorrow after I can get Dozer back into the ring. No more of that damned force devilry. He's getting stubborn now because of it."

The healer pulled her tail out of Syth's grasp and said nothing to him. She closed the bay doors and got to work with clothing the clone in his former clothing. It was hard considering he was now comatose. The poor thing now knew the pirate's terms. If you got mouthy, you got the forget-me-punch and sent to your quarters for a while until you were simmered down.

"I can't carry you!" she whined, trying to move the clone with her strength alone. She huffed and pursed her lips. She whisked away, soon returning with blankets to cover him. She made sure he was comfortable, doctoring any injuries that Syth might have caused to his sacred dignity. It was mean of him to do such a thing. If he wanted Feral to be at his top notch functioning capacity, he shouldn't have crushed the man's gonads and made him incapable of walking even. He could have ruptured something if he would have pressed any harder. The clone was hardy in the most unlikely of ways. She sat near him, keeping an eye on his life signs.

"I'm hungry," Feral said. He had awakened after a short while. His head was buried in a comfortable pillow. His eyes lulled about tiredly and his jaw ached from where his new "commander" had knocked him into his draw he was in now. "Healer?" he asked weakly, and looked about.

He felt the soft pressure of hands, generously patting his shoulders and making sure the blankets were well wrapped around him. "I'm here. Just go back to sleep. You're going to need it. Syth isn't taking any more excuses from me or you. You will fight or he will let you die slowly on the arena floor."

"I told him. I told him I-I couldn't do it. Now look at me!" the clone snarled, drifting off to sleep once more. "I didn't want this. I didn't ask to be saved!"

"I know! Just shut up and sleep!" Rache snarled back, slapping his cheek. The clone yelped softly in pain. Empathy filled the healer. "You will also be sore in your nether regions, but you'll have to toughen it out. I did the best I could to cheat the pain. I'll give you a bacta shot as well before you're up."

It seemed like only a short while had passed in the clone's time frame before he was being hoisted up, rather roughly, by some of Syth's men. He limped out with them, having been awakened and fed light by the healer before they got there. Once more he was glaring up at the pirate king with a bruised jaw this time to remind him of his place.

"There he is. His weapon." Syth made a lazy gesture.

Feral was given a shock staff and Syth's throne arose into the air once more so he was safe from the fray down below. Eventually, Rache met with the pirate lord and sat with him. Feral observed him and her. The pirate lord was fond of her, perhaps, more than he cared to let anyone know. He wondered why the healer let him treat her the way he did. She knew he liked her a lot. Maybe even in a selfish manner. It might not have been a genuine, love-struck trance the pirate was functioning in. He just wanted her for himself. Whether or not the healer did was anyone's guess. She didn't have a choice.

The Dozer appeared once more before the clone. One paw in front of the other, out of his enclosure, snorting in greeting as before. Feral got in his prepared stance. He felt great. Too great. Why? How did he get so well so fast? He didn't know how long he was out, but the healer was damned good at her job. No wonder Syth liked her so much.

_Enough thinking about that. I need to focus on this. This is my chance to impress him so I can get the hell out of here_, the clone thought.

"C'mon! I've dealt with creatures harder than you on the outside!" the clone taunted the beast. "Literally."

The mane on Dozer's back flared. How dare the clone he had felled before start raising this tone with him. The beast roared and the heat was on. The two danced about for a good while. The clone experimented with his new found agility and acrobatics. Dropping and rolling, even managing to perform backflips and such as well as somersaults. He could before this, but it felt really good this time to twist his body and stretch his stiff muscles. The power he was pulling from was, by far, more successful than his old body could have mustered. The results were practically inhuman! A few close calls and the clone was serious once more, stabbing the beast in his most sensitive, fleshly areas with the shock staff.

"I'm impressed, Rache. You met your deadline. I'm happy with your work," Syth said, when he saw Feral jump onto the beast's backside and ride him for a bit .

The healer watched without a word. Her face was covered by her deep hood. He being heaved with a sigh and her head twisted away.

"What is wrong?" Syth asked, looking at his favorite crew member.

"He doesn't know, Syth."

"Know what? What you did to him? This will make things interesting."

"Do not push him too far just to see what he can do! Please, don't hurt him!"

"Rache!"

The healer silenced herself and drew her gaze away from Syth. She was starting to interfere again. Something he didn't like. Something she felt obligated to do. "Watch him," she said and got up to leave.

Syth did so. By wrapping his arms around the beast's neck, Feral used his weight to pull the beast from his great paws. The beast flopped over. The clone grabbed his staff, shocking the beast into submission. Goaded in the spine, the creature was paralyzed. A loud buzz caught the clone off guard and the beast reared back up. Feral was torn from the beasts back and tossed to the floor by a great paw. The beast padded away to his proper enclosure. The clone stood, rolling his shoulders to release the ache in them.

_…Did I…did I just wrestle an animal? What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I think otherwise?! That was the most foolish thing I've ever done! I could have been killed! Why am I here again?! Oh, yeah…_

"Well done, Feral!" Syth crooned, clapping slowly. He descended to ground level, regally perched on his throne.

The clone looked up, blowing his bangs out of his face. He remained mute. He had nothing to say about anything. He was still upset about earlier. He caught site of the healer, strolling away to a pair of doors. He started after her.

"Whoa there, cowboy!"

Feral was grabbed by his arms and his staff was taken from him. Punched in the ribs and shoved to his knees, the clone winced for the dreading pain he had felt before. Bit by bit the clone exhaled and relaxed. No pain seemed to be accumulating. His eyes opened more in genuine surprise.

"So, I see you feel fantastic! Am I right? I'm sure you are hungry, no?"

Feral was skeptical. His confused countenance looked about.

"Show him to the mess hall, boys. I have my own affairs to deal with."

The pirate lord departed and Feral was released. He adjusted his now soiled insulated clothing. The men circled around him and he unsurely prepared for an attack. He stumbled to his feet.

"Heheh, you're something else." The same Shistavanen that seemed to have a knack for wanting to restrain him plowed through the curious men. "Not just anybody could best Dozer, even if the battle was cut short. I've had my fair share."

Feral merely stared at the fuzzy humanoid. He did have a good set of extensive scars on his arms and chest, considering a lot of the pirates wore sleeveless shirts on this particular vessel. He had a favorable face for one that the clone appreciated. They were used to the ship's temperatures. Feral wasn't. He had been pampered. Now he was truly on his own. It was nothing too big. He had fared before on his own, but not under watch and key of pirates. He had been on his own. Free to do what he pleased to stay alive. Here, if he didn't want to fight, it would not be tolerated.

"You're not too bad for a babied soldier," the shistavanen growled.

"Should I be?" the clone inquired in a more relaxed tone. The shisto seemed friendly enough.

"It all depends on how I see you." Clean white fangs glinted in the light as the lips curled into a grin. He took very good care of his teeth for pirate. "You should be hungry," he growled.

The clone jolted, grabbing his arms. An ice cold chill crept over him. Some type of invisible cold front settled in his chest. He couldn't explain it. Everything about his upper body was just…freezing cold. Panting and breathlessness insued.

The shistavanen growled in contemplation about this. The crew murmured to one another in a suspiciously grim manner. Feral furrowed his brow in offense.

"What?!" He glared at them all. His shoulders became hunched. "Why am I so c-cold?" he rasped.

"Ah, you're just hungry. How about Nerf steak?" The shistavanen cackled and a fuzzy forearm hooked itself around Feral's shoulders.

The clone became tense with fright. His nerves eased, warmed by the fuzzy arm. He picked up his pace to walk with the shistavanen. He didn't want any more reprimands. They hurt. Now was not the time to be in pain. His chest ached, he was so cold on the…inside? Feral was guided to a line. He was left alone there. He grabbed a plate, clutching his arm harshly with his free hand. Sudden exhaustion overcame him. He trekked along, holding out his plate for his steak. Once he received it he ate it, greedily. It warmed his gut, but did not treat the cold flashes in his ribs.


	5. Chapter 5

The shistavanen studied him with curious eyes. This wasn't usual for anyone on the ship.

"Go without me. There is something wrong with the clone."

His companions nodded. Their chat continued. The shistavanen arose. He made his way around the chrome table they rested at, pausing by the clone's side. Feral was now rocking back and forth, shivering.

"Get up," the wolfman grunted. His paw shot out.

Feral jumped when his furry paw clutched his arm. He didn't have time to move in sync with the desire of the shistavanen. The hand pulled him to his feet and the clone's stiff body followed.

"What is wrong with me?"

The shistavanen draped the arm of the clone around his conditioned shoulders, assisting him to his quarters. At a three way crossroad in the hallway the shistavanen hesitated. His ears drew back in rue, while his head shifted to and fro. Feral glanced up at him, pondering why he looked guilty. Why did he? Not the expression he ever thought he'd see on any one of their faces. Not when it involved him. Feral faintly remembered Rache's quarters being down the hall the Shisto kept glancing down, opposing his cell location. The clone grunted, moving with the wolf man in the direction of his cell.

"Why aren't you taking me to the healer?" The door to his cell retracted.

"You need to rest."

Feral was lowered down to his haunches on the edge of his bed. His hands returned to hugging his body. "I'm so…tired," Feral said in a long draw.

The shistavanen forced him down onto the cot, lifting his legs up to be curled to his body. He left without another word. The clone tried to sit up, but his door hissed closed. He was now sealed in his room. Feral became weak. He fell back down, groaning in discomfort. He tried so hard to warm up again. Nothing seemed to work. If only Boshy were here to keep him company. Feral shifted, moaning. He hugged his chest, rasping in pain.

"Syth, he is very stiff. Like a damned dead man. Why?" the shistavanen growled. It reverberated off of the training room he strolled into. The room was dark. The only light was from the door way.

Syth paused in a lunging stance, a pole in his hands. He twisted it and stood, breathing strenuously before he relaxed.

"Suil, why do you burden me with this concern of yours?" Syth strolled over to the shistavanen.

Suil drew back his ears. Yes, Syth was offended that he had started to care like Rache did, but this wasn't the usual behavior of a forced member if they had one.

"Syth, something is not right. This is not normal. I want to know what you'll have me do."

Syth chuckled and placed his hand on the wolfman's fuzzy shoulder. "Do nothing. Don't say anything or do anything. He'll be fine. Why are you so worried, friend? If he needs help to relieve himself, I'll permit that. Otherwise, he can fend for himself. Oh, and if I find out Rache has heard how he is doing because someone told her directly, I will not hesitate to cause some suffering."

Suil looked away, nodding. "Yes, Lord Syth. Forgive me," he said, departing.

"But, if you must know, I can show you. I know you don't have a queasy stomach. It's a new device I'm working on, "Syth said proudly. "Be on your way. You'll see when I want you too."

Rache made her rounds, delivering supplies to her crew members. She paced away from a hallway closet. There was a cry of pain and Rache looked at her feet to see nothing. She cursed under her breath, circling. She picked up the faint sounds of feet skittering on the floor. She looked about one last time. She saw the last bit of a fuzzy tail round the corner up ahead. Her towels fell to the floor and she jogged after this phenomenon. She trailed this thing for quite a ways until it entered the bunking area of the dreaded pirates. The doors were propped open. The noises of the pirates echoed out into the hallway. Laughing, guffawing and anything else crude that could come from them she heard. The healer ventured inside. She had no choice. She had to find this thing she had been seeing. Hopefully, she wasn't going mad.

"Healer!" came a bark, followed by delighted growls. "Why are you in here? Come to check our pulses, eh? Come here, we're rather cold."

Rache ignored him, crouching to see better under their beds. "Mind yourselves, scum, I'm not here for you."

"You're here for something, if not us."

Rache squeezed herself under the bed which resulted in impressed noises by the crew.

"Damn, I didn't know she was that damn slender."

"You can't ever see under her damn robe anyways. Why care?"

"I just never knew."

A shrieking erupted and the crew was on their feet.

"What the hell, healer!" came a growl.

"Mind your business," the healer snarled.

It was ferine enough to discourage any further displays of offense or interest from the room. Rache emerged, backing out, hand tucked in amongst her robe. The shrieking continued and her arm moved about.

"Whatcha got under there?" A blond-headed human male gestured to the source of the shrieking.

Rache just looked at him. "None of your business," she said, simply and left. "Incredible. I don't know how you've lasted this long without being detected, little one, but your friend will be delighted to see you are alive. Shhhh." Rache placed her other hand on the struggling lump under her robe and the shrieks turned into curious chirps, trills and coos. She headed to the clone's quarters, making sure nobody was in this wing of the ship. If Syth found out she was helping the clone, he would have her hide.

The door to the small cell pulled open with a hiss. Rache stepped in, quickly closing the door. "Feral, I have something for you. Syth doesn't know it yet." She turned on the light to see the clone lying on his side, shivering vigorously. "Clone?!" Rache went to the side of his bed, dropping to her knees. She pulled out a small light stick, shining it in the clone's eyes.

"Rache, I'm so cold, I don't…know wh-why," the clone rasped. He shifted, trying to curl into a tighter ball, but it was in vain. Nothing he did seemed to help. He was miserable and there was nothing he could seem to do about it. The pain in his chest cavity was horrendous and he was beginning to have trouble breathing. "What's wrong with me?"

Rache drew up the clone's insulated layers to see his chest. "Dammit. I'm very sorry." She ran her furry fingers across the deep blue ridges that were his ribs, under his chest.

The clone drew up in displeasure to her inspecting and she replaced his clothing to preserve what heat he had been keeping. It wasn't working, though. His body was not generating heat at this time.

"It's…part of the conditioning process. With your re-built body, every time you have rigorous activity and your body cools, it sucks the heat from your muscles and whatever else was generating it to help you cool quicker so you can be active again as soon as possible. However, it's a very cruel process. You're not used to it."

"You s-should have just le-let m-me die. I don't want to suf-f-fer like thi-is anymore. I didn't want this d-done to me-e-e."

Rache caressed the clone's cheek. "Just be quiet. I am sorry .There is nothing I can do. I need to leave, actually, before someone sees me. This will get better, I promise, until being cool will feel good to you after being active or during rigorous activity. It won't hurt anymore after a while. Here, I found something that should help."

The clawed feet circled on his side after the great mass landed on him. An inquiring coo entered his right ear. It was followed by small amounts of breaths and sniffing.

"You found her. Boshy." Feral reach up with what energy he could and drug the creature down into his arms.

The rugger began to purr and searched for a place to enter up under the clone's clothing. Rache giggled softly as the lump of the rugger forced its way under the clone's tunics, working its way back up to his chin. Feral repositioned himself to a more secure position, but not so secure it would crush the animal now under his clothes. He could especially feel the vibrating body of the animal against his chest. The wet tongue licked his throat as the head wedged itself against his collar bone and his shirts.

"How did you-f-find her?" Feral rasped and shifted again.

Rache took pity on the poor man before her. "I accidentally caught her as she was moving by. She got into the crew's cabin. One of them, anyways. She's done a damn good job of staying out of sight. You've trained her well."

"She-she was always like tha-at." Feral had a mad shudder before he quivered stably again. He felt the animal get comfortable, cooing him into a state of warmth and ease. He hugged the mass under his clothing to him to preserve and create heat.

"Hang in there. This should subside. I have to go now." Rache placed her hand on Feral's shoulder before it lifted.

The room went dark and the door hissed closed. He was alone now, except for his companion. Why couldn't he have a blanket? What the hell did the pirate lord see in him that he needed to be conditioned in such a cruel way? He didn't understand. Why him? Everything was cold. His hands, fingers, arms, legs, feet. It was unbearable. So uncomfortable. He could get no relief. It was somewhat better now that Boshy was here.

He thought she had been killed or left behind. He had really thought so, but he had hope after he had seen the bag he carried her in. She was nearly impossible to separate from him and if one tried, she would throw a horrible fit. Shrieking, biting, clawing, gliding from high places and attacking people in objection to the clone's absence. So she was allowed to stay with him. He had favor with his superiors for his ingenuity and his miraculous survival on Endor. He was awarded for saving his three brothers, single handedly from droids with his bare hands. Well…none of it mattered now, he thought. Feral closed his eyes to try to relax.

Rache got back to her lab as soon as possible. Everything was replaced and or activated to make it look like she had been working for hours. Her doors parted and she moved to another terminal, recording information in it.

"What?! I'm a little busy! You'll just have to wait."

"Oh, I didn't know I wasn't a priority."

Rache peered out from around the computer to see Syth just standing with his arms folded. She approached him, looking shamed and rather daunted. "I-I didn't know it was you. I'm…sorry, forgive me."

"Forgiven." Syth sighed quite heavily. He dropped his arms and began to approach Rache. "You know what I told you to do with the clone's recovery."

"Yes, I did everything and replaced anything you wanted."

"Correct. There are some more "fleshly" things I need to take care of, but the clone is too powerful and I don't want him to get any bright ideas to get out of it. I want him entirely transformed."

"Syth, with all due respect, he can only be so much. He IS a human being!"

"No! He is a soldier. I tell him what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. That is ALL he was ever programmed to do."

"You're wrong." Rache removed herself from the revolving path of the pirate Lord.

Syth grabbed her. He reeled her over to him, tossing her into one of her many terminals. He paced for it now. Now, she had to listen. "I am not wrong. I'm doing what I see fit to do, not based on how you feel or how the clone feels. His mere existence is to serve, Rache, as is yours and the rest of the crew. You and he have no choices. You have some free will to do as you please, but ultimately, I could cut those off."

"What do you want Syth? You've done enough to him. Let him rest, for once."

Syth paused before the fuzzy humanoid. "He's alive. You're alive. You should both be grateful for that. He either needs to accept his new place or he will die from his rebellion. I'm talking to you as well."

Rache looked away. Syth grinned.

"Ah, you know, now. He needs to be tested."

"You can't do that to him, yet! He's not ready!"

Syth snarled. Rache gagged as she left the floor, grabbed at the powerful arm and hand of the pirate Lord. Syth allowed her to gag a few times before he spoke.

"I do not want to harm you. I like you too much for that, however, you WILL prep him for testing. I don't have time to wait for his recovery. Every man here never had such yield for their health. The clone has received more already than I desired. Why? Because of you!"

Rache's eyes closed and her mouth opened as the pressure increased. Her clawed fingers dug into the arm of the pirate lord. He ignored them and the pain they were causing.

"Prep him for testing. You know how to set up the room. If you utter one damn thing to him I will make sure you suffer just as much as he!"

The healer clawed at the hand now in desperation. Syth's hand parted and Rache fell to the floor. He stood back as she gasped for the very life he had almost taken from her. She rasped and coughed madly. She crawled away from him for a short ways and rested against a terminal, trying to regain her breath. Her doors parted just as the man decided to go after her and Syth glanced at the individual who was now in the room. It was Suil.

"My lord, do you want me to retrieve the clone?"

Rache's coughing and rasping caught his attention. He pricked his ears and he moved closer. Syth held up a hand and the wolf-man paused in his approach.

"Not yet. She has to prepare the room for him."

"Is she all right, my lord?"

"She's very strong." Syth glanced at her and looked away, rubbing the puncture marks on his forearm. "She'll be fine. Make it quick, Rache." Syth departed before the shistavanen.

The wolf man drew back his ears in some concern for the woman who seemed to be in severe pain more than a lack of oxygen. She was leaning forward, rasping and wincing. She forced herself to stand, stumbling to her counter top. She hung over it for a while before she got into a storage drawer, searching for a bacta patch.

"Leave me," she hissed. 

"You are injured, Rache," the wolf man replied.

Rache gasped in agony and panted a bit. "Since…when do you care?" The strain was severe. "He's damaged my-my vocal chords. I can't I-I can't-" The healer's voice faded entirely in that last sentence before she could finish it. "I wish I had never replaced the bones in his hands," she raved, loud enough for the wolf man to hear.

He turned away, drawing back his ears. It was only a matter of time before the pirate Lord had damaged the healer in some way. It was a shame she had to suffer from her own creation, in a manner of speaking. She did as she was told, down to the letter. No complaining, no muttering, no ranting, nothing, but only if it didn't involve endangering the life of another.

As his door opened, the clone shoved the furry animal into hiding under his pillow. The loss of warmth was a terrible sensation. Suil stood above him now. Feral sat up the best he could, but the wolf-man, along with another crew member, seized the clone by both of his arms, leading him out of the room. His joints ached and this pained him. His pained groans were vocalized the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you taking me?! I just want to rest! There's something wrong with me." Feral stumbled to a stop. The room was dark. The only source of light was on a metal surface. A cone of silver light struck the area around it.

"Bring him in."

Feral looked about for the voice. It was Syth, no doubt. What was he going to do to him now? "Let me go!"

Feral was disrobed from the waist up. His cold skin flexed with each breath he took. His ribs showed less through his chest now.

"Hold your tongue. It's not looking good. Just be silent," the shistavanen growled softly into the clone's ear. He forced the clone down onto his backside, locking his wrists in the inch-thick clasps. Next, were his ankles.

Feral struggled with all of his might. The clasps became tighter, causing pain to his cold bones. He cried out, wincing.

"Syth!" the clone yelled. "Why are you doing this?!"

There was no answer to his cry. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. He groaned in pain, writhing with the rest of his body that could move. He looked about for help. Suil and the individual that had brought him hear materialized into the darkness, it seemed. The light flickered above. Feral rested his head, staring up into the light, mesmerized for some strange reason he couldn't explain. He braced himself. He was…moving? Yet, he wasn't going anyplace. Nausea set in. The clone rasped. His chest felt tighter than it had before. Some outside pressure was crushing his body. He rasped again in pain, flashing back to when the android was crushing his ribs. He struggled madly this time, but it was of no use.

The shistavanen watched in horror. The clone's chest cavity slowly began to implode on itself, bit by bit. The clone screamed in agony before it was reduced to rasping. Feral arched his back, struggling to get his lungs to release air, but it only made it worse. Each inhale became weaker and weaker. His eyes, wide with fear, searched for anybody that could stop this horrid torture. The healer. Where was she? Was she watching? How could she let this happen?! He felt betrayed again. The clone's eyes began to stare blankly at the ceiling after a hellish eternity and darkness crept in. He had to stay awake!

"Stop the current."

Just before everything faded, the clone felt his own ribs pop out again. The breath he had been trying to take in increased. His gasp was great. A painful and lengthy groan followed. Not even enough. His coughing fit was the worst pain he had ever felt. The haziness became worse and now the pain was back into his consciousness.

"Leave him be."

A few minutes of coughing and rasping passed. Feral swallowed in pain, breathed in pain, shivered in pain. The metal clasps had not been released. His fingers splayed in pain. Why was this happening to him and what in the hell had JUST happened to him? Seeing his chest fall under some unseen force was traumatizing. He was really curious, now, about the treatment he was receiving. Were they trying to kill him again?! He had just come from this very death trap!

Syth's face appeared over his, circling his position. Feral groaned in some relief to see his face, but it soon turned to anger.

"Why did you do this?!" he rasped. "Why?! What have you done to me?!" He shrieked. Feral shivered some, swallowing.

"You're special. Very special. Very powerful. I was merely testing how much your body could take before you would be crushed to death."

Feral whimpered. He struggled some. He just wanted out, now. "Why would you do something like this?! I was dying!"

"Yes! You were! We'll do it until you can figure out how to resist the effect and stop death."

Feral stared at him with an insolvent expression. Syth chuckled at his wretched look. He was the man's toy, more or less.

"I won't let you do this to me! I have done nothing wrong!"

"You are sworn to me. I own you, clone. No food or water for three days. Take him back to his cell. Let him sleep it off. We've got work to do tomorrow."

The clone snarled at the pirate lord as he left with a smile on his face. Well, if he could go see Boshy that would make his day a lot better. She was all alone. He hoped she was all right. Hopefully, she would stay hidden when he came back. She was all he had right now.

The clamps were retracted. Feral cried out in pain from the release. The shistavanen was at his left side, lifting his arm. A bald human male was at his other side. No mercy was shown for the aching clone. He was practically drug along until he figured out how to walk, despite the pain in his ankles and arm sockets.

Tossed into the corner of his bed, the pain for the clone seemed to get worse. His ribs struck the sharp corner. His cry was silenced when the door to his cell closed. Feral struggled to pull himself around the bed so he could, at least, lie on the damn thing and hopefully fall out of his misery.

"Boshy." Feral turned himself around and pulled himself on the bed. His legs draped in the floor and a hand placed itself along his stomach. He swallowed the creeping illness in his lower body. The urge to wretch was strong and he wanted nothing to do with it. He'd rather have more pain than vomit. The pain from it he dreaded. "Boshy? Baby, girl?" Feral allowed his body to wilt sideways onto the bed. He was so damn weak and his body quivered from the stress it had undergone. Feral couldn't help, but whimper a little bit every once in a while from the shaking he had.

Rache retrieved the clone's three layered tunic from the floor of the room. She coughed harshly and grasped her throat, pausing at the door. She rasped a few times and went on her way. Suil stopped her. The healer tried to go around him, but he gently pulled her back to him.

"You are hurt, healer. Let me take the clone's tunic to him."

"Why do you care," came her strained hiss.

"Syth is getting very passionate again. He did this years ago. People are going to be hurt. Someone must give a damn if they've seen it happen before. Go rest. You must not see the clone."

"Did he tell you to hurt me if I did?"

"Go rest!" The wolf man growled. He moved away, strolling to the clone's cell.

The healer rubbed her throat. She headed back to her lab. She had to see what damage was done. It hurt to swallow and speaking was hard, despite her efforts. The damn man had gone too far this time. Rache went to her sleeping quarters feeling ill. She caught herself on her door way and a nearby table. She couldn't do anything to help the clone now. Syth had taken the reins from her. If she did, he could do more than crush her vocal chords. The clone was on his own, now. She didn't want him to be. She would do what she could. Rache curled up on her bed. Every day, from this point on, would be the worst hell the clone would ever go through. If only she could put herself out of her own misery.

Boshy eagerly cried out and the clone answered her with a whine. The fuzzy animal leaped onto the small bed, rubbing against the cold man. She pressed against him, shoving herself into his abdomen and solar plexus. Feral hugged her to himself, curling his legs to his body. The animal purred. She trilled to Feral with a steady rhythm until she felt his body ease. The door to the cell hissed open and Feral rolled over to face the cell door, protecting the fuzzy creature.

Suil stood with the tunic in his arms. He stepped in with a growl. "Get up, clone."

"Why is Syth doing this to me?" Feral grunted, forcing himself to sit up. "I don't understand what's going on. Tell me why." The tunics landed on the clone's front. Feral groaned from the weighty impact.

Syth folded his arms. He paced to the far wall. "He's gambling. He's always had this problem. For years. Ever since I joined his family. I don't know why, except that, he's turning you into a super soldier."

"What's that got to do with-with-" Feral went quiet for a bit to regain his breath, "torturing me like th-this?" He shuttered and sluggishly replaced the tunics on his upper body. They were heavy and the weight hurt him greatly. The first one was stressful, but the second one he became so exhausted he went limp, panting. "I can't do this."

"You Will!" the wolf man snarled. He whipped around to the clone. "If you don't, you will die."

"Maybe I want to. I don't know why this had to happen like this. I was betrayed. I feel like it all over again."

"Who?! Who, clone, has betrayed you?! You have not been here long enough to say such a thing. Nobody has sworn an alliance to you. You have an alliance to your leader, Syth!"

"I haven't seen the healer. Is she all right?"

Suil growled. Feral gulped in concern. He hopped the wolf man wouldn't eat him right here.

"Syth told her to stay away. She can't help you anymore. This is about her, isn't it? It was a hopeless attempt. She did what she could to protect you. Now, you have to protect yourself. Nobody else is going to do it for you."

"How? How in the hell am I…supposed…to keep my own chest from crushing my lungs and heart?! This is insanity!"

"Figure it out, clone!" the wolf man snapped. He was suddenly across the room, seizing the clone by his tunic.

Feral weakly grabbed his buff, furry arms. "Please, I've had enough pain for one day, brother."

"What?!" The wolf man dropped the clone. "I am not your flesh and blood!"

"No," the clone said, shifting. "You are not, but we're here for the same reason. You said we were Syth's family. Does that not make us brothers? Regardless of our kin differences." Feral tried, again, to get the second tunic on. He strained until he had it on and he rested, panting heavily.

The wolf man growled to himself. "Mmm…yes, you speak the truth. That does make us brothers. We don't have anybody else. However, don't go calling anybody that just yet. If this is…your way of accepting your place, so be it. Heed my words, figure it out, or you WILL die. The key to surviving around here is to force yourself to continue, despite the pain. Ignore the damn nuisance, but don't hurt yourself further in the process. Syth is conditioning you, but I fear this method he has is also something to keep you under control."

"So damn tired, but I hurt too much to sleep." Feral moved onto the third tunic. Much to his surprise the wolf man helped him get it on, evenly with others. Feral gasped in delight to the warmth that enveloped him. Boshy snuck in under his tunics from behind him, shoving her way to his front. Her furry body rubbing against him was rather unbearable and he could have laughed if it would have been painless.

"What is it?"

"What?" Feral ran a hand through his green hair.

The wolf man grabbed the clone's front rather harshly. The shriek of pain alarmed the clone and he shoved the wolf man backward into the far wall. Feral glanced at his arms and hands.

Suil chuckled. "Impressive. You're stronger than you think, clone. Despite the pain, you can do serious damage, I believe. I was talking about the rat under your shirt. I can smell her a mile away."

Feral rubbed the mass under his tunic now, calming the fearful cries of the rugger. He wasn't really mad at the wolf man, but he didn't want him hurting her either. "She's a rugger. I…found her in the forests of the planet Endor during my rookie days." Feral stared at the floor, remembering his experience. "We had been sent to decommission a droid outpost there. We were gunned down, ambushed, outnumbered. Many died or were taken prisoner. In the fray I was knocked unconscious. I had cascaded down some…cliff. I woke up later with a splitting headache. The climb back up was…hell, but when I broke the surface, I was in hell. Fire everywhere, dead bodies, downed droids." Feral shook his head and weakly tossed his left hand. "It was a mess. No survivors. I was the last one out of the entire amass that had been sent there. It was unbelievable. I was scared. I've never been so scared in my entire life. I did what I knew how to do to survive. Looked for water, food. The droids were smart. Any game that I could have caught had been exterminated. Environments had been scorched beyond recognition and any food on the ground. Even the beasts in the water had been polluted with harsh chemicals."

The wolf man sat down against the wall, interested in the clone's history. He had to have come from some potential experience.

"I did all I knew until nothing I had been trained to do by the officials worked. I had to come up with my own ideas, but I was too weak. I was starving. I was without any liquids or solids. So this-this damn…tree." Feral fell over on his side and got comfortable, cradling the creature that warmed him. "I slid down against it. I wanted to die then, rather than suffer. And things hit me. They hurt, actually. Objects from above. Now, these trees are over a hundred feet, some of them. I moved away, ready to shoot. The objects came at my position I had moved to. I got a look at them. They were berries."

The wolf man growled to himself. He smirked, flashing his sharp canines. Feral smiled at the thought.

"I had been tracking something for the past few days that was following me in the damn canopy, but there was nothing I could do about it. She knew I was starving. I don't know how, but she fed me with her food that she ate. It was well out of reach from the droids. She eventually came down, after a long few weeks. She was curious."

Boshy trilled under his tunic and Feral rolled more onto his stomach to secure her against him. The creature was still, purring.

"Are you crushing her?"

"No. She…likes it, I don't know why. I found this out by accident. I shifted one night and awoke to find I had rolled over on her like this and she never made a noise. In fact, in the trees, she slept under heavy leaves that even I found weighty and I am bigger than she is."

"Was she afraid of you?"

"She found me intriguing, I think. She kept her distance. She was a little shit, though. She'd circle down the tree trunk and steal things out of my supplies pack, or shove herself in it. She'd get her berries and try to feed them to me by throwing them at me. I don't see how that was supposed to work. I would get annoyed and she'd flee, back up into the leaves. She was safe. I couldn't reach her. Some time had passed and I had figured out where the remaining droids were. I took them out. One by one with my bare hands. I figured out how to dismember them without tools."

"You do have an excessive amount of strength, clone, for what you are. You and your kind are all the same?"

"In appearance and physical characteristics, yes, but I do have a more natural athleticism than my brothers did. I belittled myself, though. The seniors didn't like how I could out run them, out climb them, and out last them in a wrestling match. I never thought anything of it."

"Tell me more about the furry rat."

Feral sighed. "She's a "Rugger." Get it right."

The wolf man playfully growled at the clone. Feral was skeptical as to why the wolf man wanted to know anything about him at all. Nobody cared to hear what he had to say about anything that had happened to him. The healer didn't even have time to ask him. He didn't doubt she asked questions, regardless if he heard them or not.

"I was mending a weapon I had figured out how to construct, near a fire one night. I needed some cloth to connect it to another piece. I reached in my satchel and ended up grabbing something fuzzy. It squeaked and I released it. I tilted it into the light to see that she had fallen asleep in the pack, on top of the cloth I needed. I just…left her there and used some vegetation instead. Eventually, I took out all of the droids left. I was there for over half a year. I found three of my brothers that were still alive. We finally had a rescue message sent. I couldn't find Boshy as I was leaving, but I didn't have time to look for her. On the ship I checked my pack to see if I had retrieved the data disc I had taken from the droids. The little shit was in my satchel, sleeping again. So, she came with me. She saved my life and kept me company. I died my hair green after her. After that horrible experience I was boosted up into the higher ranks, put on the teams that specialized in forest tracking."

"You are well suited for it by the sound of it. You can survive, clone. Your story says so, despite the pain you've suffered. Do it again with this."

"This isn't like surviving in the jungle-"

"Yes, it is, clone! It's survival! Period! Use your body to your advantage. Get some sleep and the rat too."

"Rugger."

"Yeah-yeah." The wolf man stood and headed for the door.

Feral phased out before he even left the room. He dreamt of what he had told the shistavanen. Boshy was riding on his shoulder. The green forests of Endor phased into the more red and clay-based forest of the planet where he faced the giant droid. He confronted the general, having disabled the driod before it could crush him. The man had the gall to deny any such attempt to let him die. The man fell dead from blaster fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Feral panted after he had awoke with a start. So weak, he was. He hugged the rugger to himself and was asleep again, too weak to remain frightened by his dream. He would never shoot anybody out of spite, all though, Syth was on his list, at this time. He slept hard, holding the rugger to him in his sleep.

He was drug. He had wilted the moment they had lifted him from the metal bed. He made weary noises, rasping, wheezing, coughing, all the way to his cell. He hoped they would put him on his bed. He met the floor and lay there. Darkness enveloped him, once more. His body shook with the cold and the stress. He ached all over. He craved water, food. He hadn't really eaten since he had won the last fight. He was becoming bitter and it was something he didn't want to be. He had other things to attend to. How in the hell he was supposed to repel this strange force, he did not know? Until he figured it out, the damn pirate lord would work him until he just yielded to the force and it crushed his ribs once again. However, he wouldn't let him have that luxury. He would stop, just before he couldn't take it anymore, before his heart was crushed, before he could black out and afixiate. He would let his body have what it wanted.

Feral hugged himself. He whimpered softly on the floor. It was cold. Boshy inspected him, cooing in concern. Feral seized her rather harshly. The animal cried out in alarm, but became calm when Feral cuffed his abdomen around her, incubating her with what warmth he had left. She purred under him and he positioned himself just right so he could be comfortable and not crush the fuzzy creature. He eventually fell asleep. The sleep was broken. So cold, his body would awaken in violent shudders, and he had no control over when. He needed sleep.

Three days now of the torture. Weak, practically dead, but warmer now, the clone survived. The wolf man and the human male removed him from the table, tossing the man on the floor.

"He's getting better," the wolf-man muttered to his companion. "He's not as stiff as he was a few days ago."

Feral found himself in his cell again, on the floor, of course. He was getting irritated with being on the floor. Fine. He hauled himself into his bed. He was lifeless after that. Boshy rubbed against him, wedging herself in between his ribs and forearm on his left side. He dreamt various things. To take down the driods that hovered, he tried different things. Hitting them, catching them in mid-flight. Nothing worked. He was not something to play with. He was not a guinea pig. He was a soldier of the republic in his blood. He'd have to experiment to stay alive.

The fourth day. He resisted, this time. He nearly pulled the human escorts off of their feet. The wolf-man tamed him, however, with a strike to his jaw and neck. Feral crumbled to the floor and the human man regained his high ground. He kicked Feral a few times before he was locked into the bed once more. Feral was dazed, fading in and out of darkness. His body seized as the unseen force took his body into its control. His cries filled the room. He hinged his mid-section, sucking in air with his gut and his ribcage. The effect practically stopped all together. He lost focus and gasped in agony as the force constricted him again. He fought like hell, forcing air into his gut and ribs and exhaling the same way. He expected the pirate lord to stop the torture, but it actually continued. The exhausted gasps were closer and closer together until Feral whined in desperation, unable to fight the effect any longer. Once more his mouth gaped open and his back arched, tired from his battle.

"Stop the current."

The clone fell flat and was still, shallow breaths coming from him.

"He learns fast." The pirate lord inspected Feral while he was too tired to even notice him. "Magnificent." Syth pressed down on the clone's ribcage with a shoe.

Feral's body shook to life, madly regulating the synced breathing to stop the crushing force, despite his state. Syth stepped off of the clone. Feral gasped loudly and coughed. Syth inspected his lips. Red lined his lips now. The clone coughed a bit more and the red spread down the corners of his mouth.

"My lord-"

Syth held up a hand, watching the clone. "He's fine. Get him to his cell. I want him back in an hour."

Suil drew back his ears. "My lord, that's rather soon-"

"Don't question me, get his ass out of here, now!"

Suil drew away like a frightened pup. He grunted in comprehension, unshackling the clone. He lifted the man's left arm over his shoulder, carrying the clone back to his room. His body was significantly warmer. The clone rasped every bit of the way. Once he got to his cell, the wolf man lowered the clone onto his bed. Feral moaned in despair. He forced himself up, flopping down to the lavatory in the wall and coughed up the blood that had been working its way up his windpipe. He slid to the floor and groaned. The wolf-man assumed he wanted to be alone. The door to the cell closed and Feral was left in the dark. He was always left in the dark. Nobody informed him of anything. He knew nothing. He could do nothing. He was only along for the ride.

Still no water and no food within the hour. Feral was feeling ill now, on his way to the dark room once again. He wanted to just die now or go unconscious. The clasps closed around his wrists and ankles. He moaned in dread.

"Please! I can't take this anymore!" His breath was sucked into his lungs. He growled in pain, struggling to regulate his breathing. Once he had it, he meditated on it. The force was held at bay. This was his survival. He just…meditated on the breathing. It seemed like an eternity. He struggled now, after a good hour and a half, to stay alive. His breathing became slow and weak.

"Stop the current."

The clone's moans of relief were a comfort to the wolf-man's ears. He was alive. That was good. The pirate Lord was losing his mind, pushing the lad to such an extreme like that within a few hours. He needed food. Suil retrieved Feral, alone, and drug him back to his cell. All of this coming and going was actually bothering the wolf man as much as the clone. Boshy greeted the two upon entering, hopping about on the bed. Feral pulled his way out of the shistavanen's grasp, flopping down before the toilet. Suil watched him cough up more blood from his lungs. He drew back his ears and looked away.

He was dying again, right before the jedi general, coughing up blood, unable to breathe or speak. The dim room suddenly materialized and the clone gasped. He looked about. Suil startled him. The wolf man moved to the door.

"Water."

Suil turned to the clone. "What?"

"I need water. I haven't….eaten in days. It's been more than three days since Syth forbid me from having food. Please!"

Suil growled where he stood. Without a word he left. The door to the cell closed. The light came on and Feral turned around with his back facing the lavatory.

"B-Boshy?"

The rugger chirped in response, nuzzling the light switch. A hand closed around her middle and she cooed once she was in a warm lap. Feral lifted the animal to his lips, kissing the wooly fur of the animal. He was nuzzled in return by the shivering nose of the rugger.

"Why am I even here?" The clone hung his head and grasped it with a hand. No, he did not know why he was here, but he did know that, for whatever reason, the pirate lord wanted him in tip top shape as soon as possible. It's just…why him? There could have been other dying soldiers that actually had a chance to be saved. He died before anybody could really get to him. Well. Not necessarily, but he had accepted it. Now, it was in vain.

Feral sat on the bed, keeping an eye on the door. Hope kept him sane. Hopefully someone would bring him food. The wolf man was a bad choice to mention it to. He probably wouldn't come back anyways. Feral could still taste the metallic substance in his mouth. It made him want to wretch. He needed water to wash it down. Water to bathe, even. He could only imagine what his smell was now, after all of this strain and physical activity.

He thought about Rache, the healer. What had been happening to her lately? He hadn't been able to see her. She was the only one that had any real concern for his well-being and capabilities. Sadly, he had noticed even her authority was diminishing upon his arrival. What was so great about him? Why him? Why was he left behind? Had he done something wrong? If so, he would have repented immediately and accepted punishment, suspension, leave, anything to right his wrong. He wanted to please. He wanted to serve. What had he become now? Rebellious, testy, uncooperative...whiney. It just…wasn't like serving a jedi general or ranking officer that was no different than him. He wasn't used to being put on the bottom. He expected some compassion. Well, he was living in a damn fantasy land. It wasn't true. Also, the pirate lord was cruel, evil, mean, ruthless, and Feral would not serve a man that was like that.

Feral groaned at the thought. He leaned forward and placed his head on his hands. He didn't have a choice. If he refused to comply he could be punished. No, he WOULD be punished, without delay. This torture was punishment enough. Punishment for absolutely nothing he did wrong except breathe. He just wanted it to stop. Boshy got comfortable in his lap, purring. Boshy. At least, he still had her and his supply satchel. But Boshy most of all. Something that he held dear and OWNED besides his rifle. The pirate lord was right. He had no free reign. Never was born to have control over his life. He was just a tool from one person to another. It was a sad reality, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Suil, how is he doing?!" The healer hissed, trotting up to the wolf man.

Suil turned in surprise to see her coming to him. She rubbed her throat all the while, trying to console what pain there was. He tried not to think about it. "He's holding his normal temperature. Still stiff to beat hell, but his body is learning how to hold its heat. He's…coughing up blood. This time is the second time I've seen him rid himself of it."

The healer shifted away with a whimper. "It's from the strain," she said in a hiss. "Syth is going at this wrong. The man needs more time to cope with his body. But…there's not a damn thing I can do about it. Take care of him and tell me if he's sick or anything. I can give you the supplies in secret to treat him. If Syth sees he's sick, he'll only cause him to suffer worse."

"He thinks if the clone fights through it, it will go away."

Rache nodded. She turned away without another word, coughing a little bit before she rounded the corner. Suil went on his way.

" Leave it for Suil!" A trandoshan snatched a 10 oz nerf steak from the plate and placed it on his own that had no food. "Leave-it-alone!"

The very buff human male stood up. His shadow crawled and towered over the trandoshan. "We both know I'm the strongest bastard on this ship! Suil can come to me if he has a problem with what I want!"

"I can?"

The four pirates swiveled to see Suil standing in the mess hall doorway with his arms folded. He dropped them, sauntering in. He took his time. The buff human male growled, leaving the trandoshan and isolated himself by another table.

"Running in fear are we?" Suil inquired in a smooth tone. "The steak is mine, human, don't test me. You seem to have poor timing when it comes to bullying. Knock it off." Suil picked up the plate.

Feral's stomach twisted and turned. It was a horrible thing. He kept waiting on the door, though. It kept him busy. Boshy cooed at him.

"No, Bosh, I don't have any berries. I'm sorry, girl." Feral stroked back her ears. "I'm sorry you had to end up in this. Whatever it is. I am going to find out who did this to me and why and then I'm going to turn that damn general in. I didn't do anything wrong, that could have upset him enough to leave me."

Light suddenly hit his face. Feral glanced at his door. Suil stepped through it, growling to himself. The door closed and Feral made a dash for the light switch. A plate landed in the clone's lap. A steak and 5 fist sized fruits rolled about on the plate as well. Feral glanced at the wolf man as he circled in his cell, leaning against the wall. Boshy inspected the fruits before she bit into one, hauling it off to be consumed. Feral watched her and shook his head. The little pig.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you…helping me? No offense, but you're not exactly a peace-keeper like the jedi." Feral took a great bite out of the steak and made pleased noises to be tasting food again. Not just any food. Meat. Protein. This would last him far longer than a fruit would.

Suil grinned. His gruff chuckle made the clone shutter involuntarily. "I can see you. You have a high spirit. You're proactive when you get the chance and you win your battles that are thrown before you. You're worth keeping alive. I know a few crew members here that aren't worth the shit they leave in the loo!"

Feral chuckled himself. "I'm not…anything, I'm just a soldier who only knows how to serve a higher authority to the death."

Suil leaned forward. "Clone, you must remember that you're no longer under "rules" for what they are, besides what Syth says. Otherwise, you have free will. There are no rules on this ship except to obey the pirate lord himself. Otherwise, I could beat the shit out of you and take your steak. Nobody would care to intervene, except the healer, if she's nearby. Otherwise, she lets us create our own demise with one another." Suil chuckled and leaned back against the wall.

The scorched hell of the conditioning went on for four months, training the clone's new bone matter to hold its own against outside forces. Day in and day out, depending on the patience of the pirate lord. Coughing up blood was a regular thing for the first two months. After that, the clone's body was strong enough to keep damage from happening, despite the strain. It was painful, but he figured out how to get his body to regulate its own thermostat, outside and inside. He was the only crew member who did not need layered tunics. However, he preferred them. They were quite comfortable. In his down time the clone used what time he had to himself to condition the rest of his body. His legs, arms, and abdomen. Syth was beyond pleased with the new build of the clone. Feral, however, was less than pleased with Syth's pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

The green-haired man stood, looking significantly more worn and hardened than he had been when he first got on the ship. He had come a long way. His hands were locked at the wrists in front of him while he stood before the pirate's throne. His tunics had been taken from him again. All he had were the lengthy trousers that insulated his legs. The healer was here and so was Suil. Suil stood at attention behind him. Despite his favor of the clone, the clone still had a place he had to honor.

"I was right. You didn't need to be pampered. I mean, look at you!" Syth stepped down from his chair, down the three stairs it rested up on. "You're just on time for her to condition you further."

Rache coughed unremittingly until she excused herself. Syth curiously watched her go.

"Who is "she"?" Feral lifted his chin.

"Oh, don't get rash, clone. You're able to fight back now, however, I hold your leash and collar. "She" won't let me pass through her particular click without offering her something for her trouble."

Syth stepped aside. A life-size hologram of this woman he talked about etched into existence. Feral was speechless. She was beautiful. Stunning, sexy…actually, too much along that line. The flashy, draping, form fitting red dress she wore had a slit for one of her streamline legs to show through. Her large curly blonde hair balanced on her shoulders. Her face was timeless. Not a flaw rested in her caucasian skin. Her makeup was bright red lipstick, and light black eyeliner.

"Oh, don't be ashamed, you poor man. You're just as beautiful. He's a clone?"

Syth stood behind the hologram. "Yes, he is. A rogue, he is, now."

"I find the clones very intriguing. I used to have one a while ago. He escaped, nevertheless. I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see another one."

"Escaped? Another one?" Feral whispered to himself.

"His body is perfect. How long."

"Three days."

"My love, he might be more like a week. It depends on how long it takes for him to adjust."

Feral looked up, now interested in what the hell was being said about him. What was going to happen?

"Three days, Slots, that's final. I know how you are with your slaves. I don't want him coming back beaten, scared, or insane."

"Syth, this is my click, you will abide by my desires or you will not pass. I accept him. He is beyond what I expected from you."

Syth's sigh filled the throne room. "As you wish. I want him back, ready to fight."

Slots shifted her weight. Her deep chuckle chilled every man's spine in the room. Feral felt cold for once, in the three months he had got used to being in the environment.

"Why me? What about one of your other men? I'm not the only physically fit man on this ship!"

"Clone, hold your tongue. You are the fittest man on the ship and you are a valuable asset. Slots demands the most valuable crew member be handed over to her. She's also doing me a favor, for your sake."

"What?!"

"He's sexy when he's angry."

Feral growled starting forward. He felt the hand of the shistavanen grasp his left shoulder. Feral was coaxed back to his original place. How could he do this?! What did he do to be whored over to some-some slave trader?! That's what she was. This situation was no different than what she did habitually anyways!

"I'll…show you how to keep him under control. It's a very ingenious setup." Syth grinned as he walked around the hologram.

"I've endured your damn hell for four months!" Feral spat. His green hair bristled all the while.

Syth ignored him. He vanished for a moment and then reappeared. "If he resists or decides to fight back, this will bring him to his knees."

Feral became nervous. Slots watched him in delight. He was beautiful. His figure was full, conditioned, muscle defined, and flexing with a high-spirit. She lifted her head with thoughts. Oh, the things she would do to him.

"You will do as you're told, clone, or else," Syth pressed a button on a wrist bracelet.

Feral's breaths became audible and sharp. Within seconds he was wheezing. He buckled to the floor, unable to fight the invisible force. He gasped for dear life. The agony was great. Nothing he tried stopped it. Why? Why couldn't he best it? He had trained for months. In fact, he had meditated on breathing against this thing for so long, so often, it was second nature, but it failed him, now. Feral rolled back over to face Syth , wheezing. He hugged his chest, now on the floor. He could feel it concaving into his vital organs.

`"Good. That will do just fine. This is valuable information. Thank you, Syth."

Syth smugly pressed the button again. Feral began coughing and moaning in pain. He sat up on his knees, gasping. He stared at the floor, quivering. Why couldn't he fight it? Could this force have a setting? Levels? What the hell had he endured for these past four months, then?! The pirate lord was going easy on him?! Suil helped the clone to stand.

"How do you want him? He's half starved."

"As is. I'll give him back to you the same way I got him. It will be a surprise and that's wonderful." Slots smiled and her hologram etched away.

"Impressive, clone." Syth casually moved over to him. Feral limped along, wheezing still. He could feel the warm metallic taste in his mouth once more. He had thought he would never have to taste it again. Why did it keep coming back to him? He felt the hand of the pirate lord strike his muscular backside. He pulled away from him.

"Get him back to his cell, Suil. We have to get him ready for the trader."

Suil grumbled. The woman disgusted him. The poor clone was in for a worse hell than what he had gone through all ready.

Feral braced himself on the edge of the loo, coughing up the blood that had formed in his lungs. The wolf man faced the door. It was not his strength to see such a thing from any humanoid. Not caused by another deliberately. It was all he could do not to punch something.

"Why is he doing this?" Feral glanced over his shoulder.

The wolf man shook his furry head. His ears were pinned to his head. Feral took a few breaths and turned back to the loo. His gagging cough was interrupted by the hiss of the cell door.

"Come'ere, pretty boy!"

"Beau, I'll get him! Stand down!"

Beau, rife with hulking muscle, shoved the wolf man into the opposite wall. Feral's head flared in an abrupt pain. The world spun. Everything lolled about. He gagged, grabbing at the booted foot ankle of Beau.

"You seem like a nice guy. Nice enough to be favored by the boss man himself!" The boot was ground into Feral's esophagus.

Feral began to lift the foot from his throat. Beau was knocked to the ground. Feral rolled over and stood up. He fell into the wall to recuperate his air supply. He was grabbed and shoved along by the wolf man.

"Where's the rat?!"

"I-I don't…know. Boshy!" The shriek of the animal reached his ears. He was leaving her now. She wasn't too pleased about that. "Boshy, stay!" Feral was escorted out into the hanger bay of the ship. He surpassed the urge to cough with sheer will alone. He hadn't cleared himself of the blood yet, but now it didn't matter.

The slaver's ship had been connected to the pirate ship. All that was needed now was for the clone to be transported through the linking bridge into the custody of the slaver. Feral now stood at the door that would seal his fate.

"You're not binding me?"

"You're on your own, kid." Suil cackled. "Knock em dead before you get taken out."

"What if I just want to come quietly?" Feral glanced back at him. Little paws grabbed his bare leg and ascended up into his left pant leg. The pants were loose and heavy enough to hide such an unnatural appearance. "Dammit, Bosh. You have to stay."

"What? Heh, you want to quit, now?!" Suil shoved the man forward.

Feral went willingly. The walk seemed like an eternity. It was only a few feet. In his mind, the worst thing could have happened. The doors opened and he saw her standing in her own docking bay. Her guards bared themselves before him. Feral balked. Her men were…they were in animal-skinned loin cloths, and form fitting pants. Every inch of their lower body was highly defined by the stretchy, yet durable material. Around each neck was a collar of some exotic décor. Gemstones, jewels, perhaps a fancy chain to be reined around by. It was…disgusting. He didn't want to be in her care.

"Take me back!" He pressed back into the wolf man.

"He's all yours."

Feral heard the doors close. He whipped around. "Wait!" He heard their footsteps. With a scream of fury he swiveled around and drove his fist into the nearest stomach. Much to his surprise he was spot on. He elbowed the poor man in his spine. The man was shoved aside. The next man tried to goad him with a spear. Feral caught it, kicking the man in the groin. He flipped the spear about, flensing the gut of the man. He reversed the spear and goaded the man in the throat. The familiar sounds of gagging reached his ears and the soldier fell back, grasping his throat.

She stood and watched him with a twisted smirk. It was highly disorienting for the clone once he erected his stance. He merely stared at her. His chest heaved with flighty breaths. There was nothing he could do to escape this. She knew he couldn't escape.

"Sleep tight, my love."

Feral furrowed his brow at her words. What was she talking about? The pain was sudden. His hands reached up to his neck. The dart was dislodged. Before he could observe it he fell backward. He tried to keep his sights on her. He had to fight it. She meshed into four different beings. After images taunted him, but she never got any closer. His eyes rolled closed and he was at peace on his backside.

"Bring him to my bed chambers. So precious. They always become mesmerized by my beauty." Slots sauntered away. More guards appeared, carrying the clone after the slaver.

The faint sounds of the slaver talking were a rather relaxing noise. Though, her voice was muted and impossible to distinguish intelligently. A pinkish light entered his consciousness. All sounds were muffled. He thought he heard chains at one point. A pain shot into his wrists and ankles when he moved. It was actually quite painful. A muffled human noise of pain became audible, but heavily muted. He realized it was he who had made the noise. Why did it sound so strange? He saw his own legs, but they were not clothed in any article of clothing. The pains from the modified shackles were not enough to discourage the hysterical struggling the clone exerted when he felt the draft of air flow across his bare skin.

Her voice was muted once more when she spoke. He felt the weight of the bed shift and he saw a light from the far end of the room. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. It wasn't the same color as the pink. A soft human hand grabbed his jaw. Forced to look to his left, he squinted to see who this individual was. They were familiar. Human lips pressed into his. They were exceptionally soft. For a moment, he was confused, but the confusion ended when she pulled away and he watched her form move about the room. Whatever she had done he didn't like it.

"Don't worry, my pet, you'll get used to your primal design. Men weren't designed to hide their figures. Such a pity to hide it under all of those awful rags!"

He tried to pull his arms to his body, but they wouldn't move. He looked up over his head to see the caramel forelimbs bound by shining metal shackles. The chains rustled when the bed shifted. Feral's neck was wrenched to the side.

"Do not resist! I would hate to severely injure someone as untouched as you! Stop it!"

Whatever she was saying it was indistinct, but she was upset.

The long green bangs were caressed and the rest of his hair. She positioned herself on him , holding his neck in the same position to curb his ability to struggle. Soft hands caressed his bare chest. Feral complained all the while as she held his head down to the bed. Strangely, he could not contend with her strength.

"Such beautiful green hair." She fondled his rattail for a little bit. "You're no rookie, are you?"

Feral shifted in discomfort, unable to breathe now. He uttered an indistinct mess of words. Her laugh was enough to inform him that whatever he had said, he said nothing intelligent. She now caressed his mid-section. It was very uncomfortable. He tried to move, but he was steadfast in shackles. All four limbs bound and held at bay. His breathing quickened in anxiety. What the hell did she plan to do with him to do such a terrible thing?!

He warned her to leave him be, but she shushed him. Her next action was unspeakable and violating. His entire body seized in pain and he struggled now to be free. This woman was wicked and evil. Inspecting areas that were his own business. Her amused laugh mocked his pain.

"He did tell me he hasn't eaten. Bring me the fruits. You're being awful whiney. I don't appreciate it, darling."

"I…don't…want…"

"Shhh…I'll help you. Don't worry, everything will be fine!"

"Wake up. You need to eat something, love."

The clone sparked awake. The whites of his eyes flashed. He had a horrible nightmare of unspeakable things. The gentle pats of the slaver calmed this frightened creature. Why, he didn't know. He felt the fuzzy skin of a fruit pressed to his lips. He heard the vibrations of her voice, just not what she said exactly. He could smell its pleasant aroma. He opened his mouth and sampled the fruit. Time passed and he became aware he had eaten quite a bit. He did not know how he became this full. He had been right here the whole time. He spoke up again and tried to shift.

"I can't do that, love. You're beautiful just the way you originally came."

Feral merely blinked. He looked away in confusion. He asked why he couldn't speak.

"You don't need to."

Her voice was clearer now. It was as if he had water in his ears, now.

"Just be quiet and rest."

He found himself waking out of an induced slumber. He felt warmth, but not from a blanket. He felt another body against his own. He tried to move his limbs again. They were still bound. The hands of the body next to him caressed his chest a bit before they were still. They were feminine. It had to be her. She was lying with him. Too exhausted to object, the clone's eyes fell closed, once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days passed of caressing, groping, and anything else that the slaver was known for with her slaves. and Feral now sat beside her throne, chained to the floor in a dazed state. She was drugging him with something to keep him under control. He could hear Syth's voice on the screen before the slaver.

"He's quite the screamer when it comes down to it. I had to concoct a new dose of tranquilizer. Far heavier than what I use on most of my slaves after they've been conditioned. He almost broke out of his chains this morning."

"Three days, as promised, Slots," Syth said. He ignored her comment. The clone was to be conditioned. That's all he cared about. What he went through to get it was irrelevant.

"Syth, baby, he's not ready yet. Give me four more days, I promise he'll be ready, then. He needs to be fed more. You did a number by not feeding him. However, it's actually a good thing."

"Slots."

"Syth, trust me. You want him conditioned. I will condition him for you. It's either that or you do not get to pass. Also, you might not get him back." Slots smirked at Syth from her throne. Her crossed leg rotated in a tiny circle for a moment or two before she pursed her lips and became serious, once more.

The pirate lord was silent for a long while. "Very well. Do not break any skin, slaver."

"I won't. Only his will and ego."

Feral looked down at his hands. He felt each hand and moved each finger. Squinting didn't seem to make the after images go away. Slots cooed at him and Feral looked up at her while she caressed his head and face like he was an animal. He glanced down at his lower body. Somehow he had been clothed in a loin cloth like the rest of the men on the ship.

"Do you like your new clothes? Hm?"

Feral could only growl in displeasure. Trying to talk was pointless.

"Don't be so testy. Bring me the fruits, slave!"

The "fruits". Feral glanced about, struggling to make sense of what he was seeing. The fruits, they were delicious. In fact, he craved them. They were addicting. Like some greasy food on the pirate ship that was a heart attack waiting to happen. Yes, he yearned for more of the fruit. Soon he was feeding himself while the slaver watched him. The fruits caused him to feel good. In one place specifically he cared not to mention to anyone. He felt ashamed, at times, for it.

After he was fed, he was transported back to the slaver's bed chambers. She would cause pleasurable sensations, but at the same time the most pleasurable sensations were the most painful. There was some change going on that he couldn't explain. It wasn't something he could see. He could feel it. His body felt more energized and alive.

Driven mad after a few hours of the slaver harassing him, Feral sank his teeth into her lower lip the next time she went to kiss him. Slots drew back with a terminating glare. A few solid smacks to the face were enough to warn the clone of any further resistance. The clone merely glared at the slaver. She didn't attempt to get close enough to kiss him after this instance.

Four more days of eating these fruits and the clone was weaned from the fruits. He found himself in his original insulated trousers. At the door of the linking bridge, Feral was supervised by one of Slots bulked up slaves. Everything was still a blur. Currently, he was confused, humiliated, and still hearing her voice in his head.

The door to the bridge hissed. A while passed while the door sealed its edges from the outside and it opened. The black wolf humanoid shape looked familiar. Feral walked up to him, shying away when he reached out to grab his shoulders.

"What's wrong, kid?"

Feral went to speak, but he shook his head. The woman's laughter reverberated in his mind. He feared nightmares of her for a long time after this. Feral tried to take off to the mess hall and the wolf man got beside him, steering him to his cell.

"What in the hell did she do to you, clone?"

The clone didn't answer. He wished not to talk about it. His cell was comforting. Sure, it was no more an imprisonment from where he just came from, but it didn't smell like her and it was cold, unlike her room and her touch. At least, the wolf man knew where he wanted to go. Feral went to his bed and sat on it. The wolf-man witnessed the man whimper as if crying a few times. Had he lost his mind?

"So, what did she do?"

"S-sop sking me at."

"What?"

"I don't oh. I can't spek." Feral whimpered. After a few minutes of his head buried in his hands it lifted. "She's a mons-ster. Twisted like wicker."

"You seem to be doing fine now."

"She served these fruits to me. They were delicious and addicting. I craved them." Feral glanced up. The drug was dying off."I still crave them, now."

"There's a reason why she fed them to you or else Syth wouldn't have just handed you over like that." Suil chuckled to himself. "Syth wanted you reinforced."

"What?" Feral glanced up at the wolf man.

"You'll find out very soon. Take it easy the next time you take a piss. You're most likely not going to handle it too well."

"What?"

"Just rest, dammit."

Feral watched the wolf man leave. Once he was alone again, he did his own examining. He was horrified at what he saw.

"My lord, he's secure in his cell. She had him under something."

"Yes, she does that. It was a good thing. If the clone would have been in his right mind, he could have done some serious damage and so could she. I'm sure he knows now he hasn't completely mastered the current." Syth laughed as he stood out of his lounging chair in his room.

Suil drew back his ears. No, the clone had not mastered it and he probably never would. As long as he stayed here the pirate would always have control over him. "He's going to be uncomfortable."

"He'll get used to it. I didn't just hand him over for a damn week, more than I originally wanted, for him limp about because he's not used to his own body yet! Slots just wanted to fool around with him a bit more. Where is the healer?"

"I do not know, my lord."

Syth searched the wolf man's countenance. "You have noticed she's ill?"

Suil's chest heaved. "You've injured her, my lord."

Syth drew away. "Son of a bitch. I was afraid of that. I thought she would pull out of it. I have to find her to make sure she's all right. I'm still not used to my own damn hands. Now, I've hurt her because of it."

"What is your agenda, now?"

Syth folded his arms and paced. "Now, I just pass through this click and get the hell away from Slots before she wants the damn clone back. She's appallingly greedy. All being well, he's still the same man and not perturbed."

"He'll be uncomfortable for a while, by the look of it. He's not talking at all about it."

Syth smiled. "Well, a man shouldn't have to. He just needs to be ready for when I debrief his new physiology."

"This will be his first time off the ship."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rache looked over her shoulder at the pirate lord.

"Because, he might try to escape. If he comes to you in a serious heap, I don't want you to be surprised."

"I'm not surprised," Rache whispered to herself.

"I have hurt you."

"It's a little late, pirate lord."

"You are angry. I am sorry I have allowed myself to get out of hand like this."

"I said, you are LATE, pirate lord!" Rache growled. Her fur bristled and her long fluffy tail lashed about with her words.

"We're going to spend a night or two on world. The clone has earned his freedom. His conditioning is done. He's actually willing to condition himself at this point. Provide him with his things and rest." The boots of the pirate lord clicked away.

Rache rasped softly as she breathed. She went to the closet enclosure near her bed chambers. Upon opening it she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. The clone's hell was done for the moment. If he could allow himself two nights to be like a true pirate, he would get to enjoy himself. She doubted with all of her heart that he was anything like one. He wasn't one. He was a good-natured soldier. She set his things out, mending any items that were torn, worn, or replaced them all together. She took delight in this. It had been a while since she had enjoyed herself with her own talents.

His remaining frustration was driven into the gut of the pirate with his fist. The man hit the wall outside of the cell door. The bully crawled about, wheezing. Feral stood back in his cell, glaring in satisfaction at the pirate. His fingers flexed a bit and he calmed himself. Suil cackled on his way over to the cell door. A well deserving Kick from suil's clawed feet sealed the encounter.

"Feral finally got pissed enough to attack?"

The clone's countenance became docile once he saw Suil. He turned away, holding his groin. He sat down on the bed and scooped up the limp body of Boshy. Suil growled in sorrow.

"What happened?"

"I was out of my mind. I-I don't know. He was in here all of a sudden and he grabbed Boshy-she was on me while I was resting and he crushed her, then he threw her and punched me." Feral buried his face in his hands.

The rugger trilled weakly, burrowing into the crotch of the clone. Feral moved the rugger under his arm instead.

"He took a shot at your stones, eh?"

"That woman. She did something to me. It's…if anybody hits me there again, I will kill."

Suil grinned. "He was never too bright. Pisses you off, don't it?" Suil strolled in and leaned against the far wall, observing the human pirate crawl away, out of sight.

"How'd you guess?" feral glanced up at Suil, comforting the rugger that was in a great deal of pain.

"I'm not human, clone. Thus, I'm not as sensitive and weak as one. When someone takes a low shot, it doesn't hurt very much, but boy does it piss me off. It's not a good idea. My best way to describe it is it's a release of certain chemicals, possibly that enrage an individual. It's irritating, if anything. I'm proud of you, kid."

"I'm not."

"Get used to it. You're not going to be the same again. Get up. We're leaving. Syth is docking the ship on a platform in a city down below."

"We're above a planet?"

"Hell yes. Two days of pleasure. We can do whatever the hell we please!"

"I've…never really been free like that before. I'm not like that, Suil." Feral sat back, cradling the rugger in his left arm. "I've heard what you guys do." Feral huffed. "It's not my nature. You might as well just leave me here."

"Not going to happen. Syth is making you go. If you don't, he might condition you more. Seriously, heed my warning. Don't ever stay behind on this damn ship when Syth offers us a chance to get away. Nobody is staying behind."

Feral was silent for a bit. "The healer?"

Suil's shoulders sank. "Clone, she never gets a day off. Why do you worry about her? There's nothing neither you nor I can do to help her. However, you can say hello and good-bye to her, all at the same time. She has the things you need to be walking amongst men like yourself."

Feral could only imagine what Rache would be doing while they were all away, pleasuring themselves and what not. Did she ever get to enjoy herself?

The wolf man shot forward. Feral's shoulders were seized.

"C'mon. We don't have much time. If it bothers you that much, stay with me and I'll make sure no women and none of the crew bother you. Not like you couldn't handle them if they did." Suil lifted the clone. The man came willingly.

Feral spoke to the rugger as he walked. "Pretty girl. Baby-girl. Shhh." Feral rubbed the rugger's side. She cooed to the man, eagerly wanting to climb onto his shoulder for security. He held her steady in his arm. "No, you're hurt. I don't want you hurting yourself more. You're stupid enough to do it."

"I hope I never have to tell you that," Suil muttered.

Feral scoffed at the thought. He was smart enough to stay down if he was too injured to even help someone else. At least…he thought. Well…maybe not. In the past, he had helped his brothers when he was on the verge of collapsing, going comatose, bleeding to death and anything else that would threaten one's life because of excessive activity when he needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10

The doors to the medic bay parted. Feral went in first. He saw his things lying on the great counter that lined the east wall of the bay. His gear was completely new or repaired. He smiled to himself and walked over to it. Everything was there, even though the healer had told him it was too damaged to be repaired. His hands ran along it, remembering all he had been through with it before this. His missions, battles, scratches, and stains.

"Did she…do all of this herself?" Feral glanced over at Suil.

"I did. Bit by bit."

Feral's head was over to his left now. He stepped back. "Rache. I-I appreciate this. I…don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Feral," She said in a raspy voice.

Feral's smile faded. "You don't sound too well. Are you all right?"

The question adored the healer and her smile was great. She went to the clone and took his hands in her own. They became a fire with pleasant warmth. It crawled up his arms and into his upper body. Boshy cooed in delight and her body arched with good health. Feral glanced at the rugger as she climbed up his bare shoulder and balanced on the back of his shoulders. Rache patted the clone's hands. Feral's face became relaxed and he smiled softly.

"I'm fine now, Feral. I'm just…glad to see you are healthy and well. My hard work is asking if I'm okay. That is more rewarding than anybody here knows. I've um…repaired your items, yes. Your poncho is completely new and your breech cloth skirt. I have repaired most of the clothing on this cursed ship." Rache sighed and playfully rolled her eyes. "But it is something I enjoy. I have to. I have nothing else to do, but treat my boys."

Feral studied the healer. Despite her raspy voice, she was especially happy to see him well. That was satisfying enough for him. As long as she was happy. That didn't mean, though, that he wouldn't worry about her well-being even after he left. He assumed she was the exact same way about him.

"Thank you for healing Boshy. How did you…know?"

Rache reached and stroked the wooly animal. "I'm a healer, Feral. I can tell when a person or animal is not feeling well. You're very well. You clean up nicely. You've even built muscle. Let me apologize for what you had to go through with the slaver."

Feral looked away at the reminder. "What's done is done. There's not really anything that can be done about…that."

Rache patted Feral's hands once more to reassure him. "It's all right. Don't let anybody push you around on this ship. You have permission to defend yourself."

"Yeah, clone, nobody is as "large" as you are, now. You've well surpassed any previous records and establishments on this ship thanks to what Syth had the slaver do to you. It's actually what she's well known for. Hurry up, I don't have all day. I'd like to get a secluded place away from the women."

"That just makes me feel ill." Feral rubbed the back of his neck.

Rache took pity on him. "Oh! Shut up, Suil! It's all right Feral, it's not your fault. It's a good thing for you in case someone tries to attack you from that area. It's a useless attempt now. Anyways," Rache moved the clone back over to his things, "hurry, Suil gets impatient when it comes to these things. Help him get his stuff on and get the hell out of here!"

After farewell's were exchanged, Feral was walking beside the wolf man out of the docking bay of the great ship. He was in discomfort and ache in his groin area, still. It had been bothering him before the bastard pirate had struck him there.

The sky on this planet was dark. Blinking with billions of stars and a giant moon gave it some character. The night life was rich. Flashing lights, tall, chrome buildings, ethnic clothing and cultures. Feral had never seen anything like it.

"Is that one of the bounty hunters?!"

"It's a clone trooper!"

"Why is he with a pirate?"

"He's a handsome one, isn't he?" A pale-skinned, white-haired female shyly waved at the clone.

She was beautiful, Feral had to say, but he didn't feel anything like that for any woman. He felt a little awkward about it, but it was what it was. He was a soldier. He had never had any opportunity to become interested in any woman and neither had any of his brothers. Their duty was strictly to each other and their service to the jedi and the republic itself. He knew better than to think that they were immune to such emotions. No, he was a man, but his inborn programming was stronger than any other urges he would have as a man, naturally.

"They're getting closer and I don't like it." Feral shrugged his shoulders to loosen his deep, thick cowl that covered the shoulders on his poncho. Boshy had curled up in the hood itself, riding comfortably with her body supported by the fabric itself. She was out of sight, as well.

Suil chuckled. "You are really new to this, boy, aren't you? You're good at keeping track of them, I'll give you that."

"It's no different than keeping track of animals in a damn forest."

"They're not animals, clone. Far from it."

"No, they're people, I'm just saying, at this time, they're rather ferine." Feral glanced about to see the curious women that were sauntering after them. He figured the wolf man was a little upset with him for taking too long. It would have been better if they would have escaped with the mass of the crew. Now they were lagging behind in their own company and they were sitting targets for any interested individuals of the opposite sex. Feral never had any concept of how handsome or sexy he was to these women, but both him and the wolf-man were the stars of the show, it seemed. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"You…don't want to know that, nor do you want to go there. They wouldn't let you in and you don't want to know what goes on there, anyways. I'll take you to a calm place. It's a lounge up here; a hole in the wall, really. These ladies shouldn't follow us too much further. It's not safe. Just keep in mind; you're probably one of the best looking men in the crew, besides Syth and maybe two other men."

Feral blinked. "What? How? There are countless others like me!"

"These women don't know that! They don't know anything about where you come from. It's free game here. You are responsible for putting up your rules. If you don't want them near you, let them know. If you're friendly, they'll take advantage of that. If you're disinterested, they'll leave you alone, but be careful, some find that appealing on a whole 'nother level. I've never figured it out, myself, but don't let them bother you. You…don't need that."

"Got that damn right." Feral glanced over his shoulder one last time before he followed the wolf man into the lounge he was talking about. It was practically pitch black inside. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see. He followed the shistavanen to a booth. It was secluded, just like he had said it would be. Feral sat down in the corner seat. He folded one leg over the other and observed his surroundings. "I still cannot believe I'm here. I feel anxious. How do I know he's done with me?"

Suil spread out his arms on the booth. "He's not done with you. He is done conditioning you for what you couldn't do yourself. Now, you are responsible for conditioning yourself. He should give you his new plan soon. He'll send you on errands. They will be very dirty errands that nobody else cares to do." Suil accepted a drink from an alien waiter.

Feral refused the drink, but Suil asked for another and shoved it in Feral's direction. The clone growled in displeasure. "What do you mean, "dirty"? And I did not want a drink. I don't even know what it is."

Suil hissed at the clone. "It's water! Damn! Scum work. You track people. Relay information. You're his right hand man. Nobody on the ship has this privilege. They can't handle it. You can. It's what he has you for."

"Is death involved? My general philosophy involves as little as possible."

"Don't know. Maybe you will," Suil stretched a hand open, "maybe you won't, clone. Just as long as you get what he wants. That should take the strain off of your morality conflict."

"I just…wasn't designed to kill in cold blood. It's reasonable cause or I run like hell. This is…I sound like a fool. I'm not new to this. I've taken down droids bare handed. I've killed deadly predators three times my size with my bare hands alone. It's just, we're talking about people and I'm here against my will." Feral ran a hand down his face. Once more he spotted some female humanoids that were eye-balling him and the shistavanen. "This is going to be a long two damn days." He averted his eyes, feeling ashamed. The damned slaver was to blame. He had nothing to be ashamed about, but she had caused him to be.

"Easy, Feral. I know your name is Feral for a reason. Act like it. I do, anyways."

"You're not a human being. You have canines and fur."

"You ARE a human being. You've killed wild animals and you have a pet rat. You also have some pretty damn solid confidence between your legs right now. Stop whining!"

Feral rubbed the bridge of his nose. People were going to have to stop mention the horrible thing that was now him and would always be him. He would never forgive the slaver or Syth for handing him over like he did. Just so the pirate could pass through. If it meant he was alpha because of it, well then…fine…so be it, if it granted him control over his own well-being.

"Stop talking about it!" he spat at the shistavanen.

"Take pride in it."

"You're pissing me off!" Feral growled in annoyance.

"That's my boy." Suil chuckled and took a lengthy swig of his water.

"You're not going to quit are you?"

"I can't. You won't be able to get into the right attitude if I do. I'm your damn mother, now, boy. Whether you ever had one is not the point. You're in need of a mentor out here."

"Whatever. Do you know why Syth is doing all of this? Why me and not one of you that he already trusted for years and years?"

"See, nobody goes around asking shit like that, clone. What the man does is nobody else's business."

"Dammit, I have a right to know. I do shit and breathe like you do. I'm not a damn droid!"

"I don't know. I really don't. This thing is…it's completely new. I've been with the crazy fool the longest beside the healer. Syth has always had his bets and investments, gambling, women, whatever. I don't know what the hell you are, but you've been worth the effort. He was always good at choosing things to put his time into, even if we tried to talk him out of it. Stubborn, damn jackass!" Suil snarled to himself.

Boshy slid out onto the table and balanced on her hind legs. She inspected the glass and lapped at the water in it. Feral rubbed her wooly shoulders with his thumb and forefingers on his left hand. "I just don't understand. None of this makes any damn sense to me. I don't know if it ever will. The general just left me to die. I could have lived. I've always come out every time. This time…was the first I've been left behind. After all the times I have gone back and nearly died to save my generals and my brothers. My love for which I served was always faithful to me until now. I want answers."

"I don't know if you'll ever find them."

"I'm beginning to think I won't. I'm dead now. That's it. Nothing more can be said."

"You're very alive, the last time I checked. Dead to your previous life. Alive and well in your freedom now. That doesn't mean you can't find answers about your previous life."

"I might be a good hunter, a tracker, and soldier, but getting information about something as foreign as why I was left to die, strictly because I'm a "clone"," Feral said crassly, "I was not designed to cope with."

"You're bitter."

Feral sat back and lifted his chin. "I am now. I've never hated what I am so much until after this happened. I didn't know how to hate it. I'm confused now. Being locked in a cell makes more sense than even being here right now or handed to some-some…carnivorous monster that feeds off of pain from her prisoners. I just…never questioned my purpose until now. Is that even supposed to be a thought for me?"

Suil growled. "I don't know how the republic gives birth to your kind. Most likely not, by the sound of it, but here you are, Feral. You're asking questions when you did not have the ability to question…supposedly." Suil chuckled to himself.

Feral took a deep breath. "It's a very cruel life. Crude, sad, but we've accepted it. We know nothing else. I didn't until now. I have heard stories of some clones going rogue. They escaped. They weren't left to die and then scavenged," Feral said with distain. He leaned forward with his arms folded on the table.

"Enjoy yourself, clone, then. It'll be all right." Suil took another swig of his water.

Feral finally mustered the courage to take a sip of his glass of water. He had watched Boshy for a bit to make sure she didn't show any signs of displeasure to its taste. She pawed at the glass as Feral lifted it to his lips. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and lowered the glass. "That's fantastic."

"Best there is this side of the galaxy. None of the rest of the damn crew cares to come here. I've been telling them for years how good it is. Everybody is too concerned with getting some alone time with the exotic women at the other bars."

Feral rotated the glass, studying the water. It was like the bacta tank he had been in. If there were injuries on the battlefield and bodies needed repair, It wasn't too long of a recovery time before a clone was to return to duty or he never did depending on his injuries. He was only out of it for a few days at the most. The healer was almost like a god of sorts, healing his body after he had been crushed. It was almost unreal. He still didn't understand, but being here now, it was easy to just accept how things were in a general sense. He'd have to stay sane and not piss off anyone around him who didn't care either way.

"You're awfully quiet, clone."

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Anything. I'm useless as far as I'm concerned. I can't even just be happy, now with being out and free."

"You're far from "useless". Syth has much in store for you. Look, just don't think about it, you're irritating me. Put it aside and focus on what's going on now. Rest your mind. It's been through enough hell. Get rid of your self-pity. Your rat is across the room."

"What?" Feral looked about on the floor. It was rather hard to tell until he heard the cry of pain. Feral was up in an instant, knocking over waiters and stepping on some alien creature's tail to get to the companion that was calling out for him. She shrieked again and Feral rounded a highly crowded corner to see a very attractive female humanoid accepting the rugger from a pandoran waitress. "Hey! Stop!" Feral shoved passed one more person only to balk in fear as the woman made eye-contact with him.

"Who are you?" She stood and frowned at him, holding the rugger securely against her side. She sighed in annoyance as the creature bit her hand. Otherwise it didn't seem to cause her extreme pain.

Feral was fascinated. Boshy had a nasty bite and this woman was unaffected by it. "She belongs to me." Feral composed himself and stood erect in a poised manner.

"There are no animals allowed in this bar." Her strides were regal and she was upon him, looking him over. "I could report you. You cannot have your animal back unless you leave."

"Look, I-she's no trouble, I'll keep her in a bag. Please, I don't want any trouble, miss." Feral made sure to keep space between him and her. Women were bad news as far as he was concerned.

"You're worried. It's rather cute. What is this creature to you?" The woman smirked at him.

Feral sensed the woman's interest. He wasn't interested in anything she had to offer. "She's all I've got. Please, give her back to me."

"Oh? Are you a bounty hunter? A traveler, perhaps?"

"Ma'am, I'm not any of those, just give my pet back. I don't want any trouble." Feral's chest heaved in aggravation.

The woman drew back from him. "So serious and mysterious. I've seen men like you before. If I see her loose again, I'm serving her in the buffet for tomorrow."

Feral caught the frightened rugger in one arm, turning away from the woman. He held onto Boshy with an upset grip, more out of anxiety than at her disobedience. He sat down beside Suil, smacking the cat-sized creature on her rump. Boshy cooed in shame. "That's right, missy. If I catch you gone again I'll give you more than just a smack. Lay down." Feral released the animal. She scurried up his left arm and buried herself in amongst his cowl, once more. "Why can't I just be left alone?" Feral fell back. "They're everywhere."

"You're tired all ready? You've got a lot to learn. You're a very-very attractive guy around these parts. No, you're not going to be left alone. They'll be all over you. You should be ugly, like me. They'll leave you alone."

"You're lying." Feral looked at Suil, placing a hand on the table.

"Am not."

"There are women that like you. I wouldn't doubt it. You are a pirate."

"Some females like the galactic scumbag lifestyle. It's vulgar and dangerous. I don't know why, but they like it. It's not the wisest decision. The humanoids like me better than my own race. I don't get it. Nobody goes for their own race anymore."

Feral scratched his head and looked away. Well, that thought was rather mystifying. Boshy shifted about against his neck, trilling to herself. The clone scratched her side a bit before he sat back, warmed by the animal's wooly fur. It was something familiar in an unfamiliar place. Because of it his usual mood was more defensive and irritable about the well-being of the beast.


	11. Chapter 11

"You should get rid of the rat."

"The hell I won't! Why?"

"Because she draws attention to you. If you act disinterested in animals, it will turn a lot of women off."

"I don't believe you. If I'm as handsome as they let on, it wouldn't matter. Some of them might love animals."

"Rache, did you give him the retina augmentation?" Syth leaned into the healer's bed chambers.

Rache was curled in a ball on her bed, hidden under her cloak. She growled at Syth and he stepped in further. "Yes. I did anything and everything that could increase his senses. I hope I didn't forget anything, seeing as how you only gave me five days to repair his entire body that was crushed!"

"Easy! Easy. If I think of anything else for him, you stay ready to jump when I say so. I'm…sorry. I don't know what else to say."

Rache shifted and hugged herself. "If you're sorry, then why do you keep doing what you've always done? Stop it and change!"

"It's not that damn easy, love."

"Typical answer from a pirate."

Syth chuckled. "You're never satisfied."

"You're no better. I'm doing better now. Learn to make your points without making contact. You apparently cannot control your sense of strength yet."

"It's been two years, Rache."

"Yes, and that's an awful damn long time to be so unfamiliar with your own body. Think about how Feral feels."

"The clone? It's only been a few months for him. He knows nothing."

"No, he doesn't and you don't want him to. You've forced him to learn his body. He will hurt someone. When he does, do not get angry at him if it's you. He's scared. I can see it in his eyes and his body language. Whatever he knew before is dead. He doesn't even know what to do with himself anymore. I don't appreciate you handing him to that whore, Slots. You couldn't have done a more evil and low thing. Torturing him with the current treatment is more humane than that."

"He needed it. He's an alpha."

"Really, now? That's a shock. What makes you say that?"

"I can tell by his personality. For some reason he's too humble and dumb to realize it. I almost feel sorry for him."

"I don't believe you, Syth."

"Well, regardless, I do believe what I have seen of him and what I have said. Every last part of his body needs to be brought up to its potential. Slots was the only one that knew how to do that."

Rache shot up with a hiss. "Do you know what the food she feeds her damn slaves does?! Do you know what she puts in it?!"

"Easy, Rachel," the pirate crooned.

"It's a growth hormone she's developed. The clone's probably terrified of the after effects he's seen. She's sick. She needs to be killed." Rache lowered herself back down. "She likes her slaves very large, whether they want it or not. He's built muscle he didn't have before and don't get me started on the significant transformation it's done to his gonads and-"

"All right, enough. He'll need it. You know what the men on here do to whelps. They humiliate them and they make sure any competition is taken out. You've treated the cases of ruptured body parts. Don't tell me you don't remember. The clone is now the least of your worries, since you care about him so much."

Rache sighed and said no more. Syth wondered over to her bedding and sat down near her on a stool. "Do you know any more about him?"

"I'm tired, Syth. Let me rest. This is the only time I really get any."

Syth sat back and folded his arms. "Summarize it, then, for me."

"His general left him to die before we found him."

"I see." Syth rubbed his chin. "I'll leave you in peace, then." He left, cupping his hand around the healer's face as he trailed by. Syth ventured to his bed chambers.

"He is dangerous."

"And what do you know about him?" Syth asked.

"Do you forget I have been watching him since before you got him?"

Syth scratched the side of his head. "No, I have not forgotten. Forgive me for my questioning." Syth chuckled. The audio transmission sighed.

"Do not underestimate him. Is someone watching him at all times?"

"Yes. I assure you, he is in good hands. If he even conjures the thought to flee, he'll be severely disciplined. He won't do it again. He's smart enough to preserve what health he has for another day. He's something else. However, for a brain-washed soldier, he's awfully free-willed. He's not shy."

"Keep him in line. He has not forgotten what he is. He knows his place and he will fall back into step if you remind him. He is loyal for what is needed at the time."

"Oh, he'll be with me for the rest of his damn life. He's not going anywhere. My healer is a master builder. She rebuilt his entire body. A most…unfortunate comeuppance occurred to him. I've never seen anything like it, myself."

"I've seen him move. He's not the least bit frail."

"You have good eyes to watch such a man. How did you manage?" the pirate lord inquired.

"I have spies at my disposal. Bounty hunters."

"I see. After this little vacation, my men will be on the move again."

"I will contact you after this, and then with the coordinates. If he refuses, you know what to do."

"That I do." Syth ended the conference with the flick of his finger. He hoped the clone would enjoy himself these next two nights. He had earned the rest.

Feral lowered himself back down into the booth, after he had relieved himself. A hand touched his face. He became aware that he had grabbed the hand. An alarmed cry caught the attention of the wolf man. A red twi'lek, dressed in unusually conservative clothing giggled in delight.

"I'm so sorry, please, many apologies. Your hair is green. So-so green."

Feral returned the hand to the deceptively beautiful woman, running a hand through his hair at the mention of it. It was HIS hair. Nobody else's. "Yes, it is green." He shot a nervous glance over at Suil who frowned at the woman.

"It compliments my red skin, you know. Come to think of it, you look just like my Jearec." Her hand returned to his face and his chin.

Feral drew away from the woman's hand. "Look, I'm not interested; please… leave me in peace." Feral looked away and rubbed his neck.

"Are you sure? I could give you an entire world of peace." She settled next to him, cuffing her hand over the top of his water and moving it out of her way.

The clone used his body weight to move the woman out of the booth, into a standing position. He held her by her right arm for a moment and released her. "Leave…me…alone. I won't say it again."

The twi'lek gave a playful smile. "I know you won't." She turned away.

Feral watched her depart. No one else was given the interest he had been honored with. The twi'lek disappeared behind some blue sparkling curtains, far in the back of the lounge. Feral replaced himself by Suil, glaring at the curtains. "I've heard tales of red twi'lek's being extremely rare and sought after. Is it possible she belongs to some arrogant bounty hunter?"

"Like a prized pet? Oh yes. That's very good sleuth work, clone."

Feral snatched up his glass, tilting it to his lips. His arm was seized. He looked at Suil.

"Don't drink it. She's spiked the damn stuff. Give it to me."

Suil took the water, getting a waiter to dispose of it. "Rule number one: Don't let any damn woman get near your drink around here, or your food. It's why I only drink or have nothing at all."

"For two days?"

"You got that right, boy."

"Right." Feral rested his arms on the table. He was sufficed with his liquids for now. Urinating had not been the most pleasant activity of his entire day at all and it wouldn't be for countless to come. "Why would she bother me? Something is going on, Suil. Nobody knows that I'm here, nor do they care for me. How does she single me out, if she hasn't been watching me? Let alone, why would she go out of her way to spike my water?"

"We're about to find out. Son of a bitch."

Feral followed the wolf man's gaze. The blue curtain billowed. Feral watched three of him march out from behind it. Dressed in wealthy bounty hunter attire, the brothers headed for his table, shoving anyone out of the way. The clone was very skeptical. Was this actually possible? None of them had his hair, but they did have his face. Rogue clones? More? Just like him? They surrounded the table, glaring down at their brother.

"How'd you get out? Discharged? Escape?"

"A deal with the separatists?"

Feral blinked. "What are you talking about? I haven't made a deal with anyone."

"Look, brother, nobody gets out of the damn war without diluting their loyalties for a better deal."

"Fellas, we're just here for a drink. We get to rest our asses for a bit, for once. Leave us be. We don't want any trouble," Suil declared in his gruff voice. He took a swig of his water.

Boshy trilled in fright from behind Feral's head. Her form shifted out and back in the hood.

"Oh? Watcha got there, brother?" The black armored glove made its way to Feral's hood.

Feral seized his armored forearm and rose, shoving the man back. He staggered quite a ways before he caught himself against a counter top. He muttered an apology to the irritated bar woman. She hissed at him. The last thing he wanted was to mess with a non-human alien. He chuckled. "You've got quite a bit of muscle, brother. Impressive. In fact, we could use someone like you."

Feral stood his ground, glaring at his liberated brothers. It was strange to even be called by blood at all. He didn't know them from adam, however, they had his very face. The only thing that didn't confuse them was their haircuts. Voice and body carriage differed between each clone and varying skin tones were actually present if one looked close enough. Somehow they got out. He surmised it was more pleasant than his exile. "I'm not interested. Let's go Suil. I'm done here."

Suil stood as a hand flagged down their departure from a clone in a deep green mandolorian suit. He was heavily outfitted and a draping cloak trailed at his ankles. His carriage was bolt upright and at attention. Feral's hands flexed once the clone got into his face.

"You're nothing. We get to pick and choose and who and whatever the hell we want. I suggest you sit back down. You're being rude. You don't leave when someone is talking to you."

Feral focused his sights beyond his brother to see another brother emerge from the curtain. The red twi'lek followed, proudly behind him. This man was still in service to the republic. His armor was accented with orange streaks, an orange sash, and his hair was slicked back and on fire with an orange dye. His head draped to his left while he assessed the damage. His boys were at it again; however…they had treed another brother. Interesting….

"Reaper, let him breathe. Dammit, how many times have I told you to give people their space?!"

The clone in the green armor dipped his head to this vibrant clone and sequestrated himself from the table to his kin a ways away.

Feral thought he had seen it all. The red twi'lek practically hung herself on this clone. Feral didn't understand how this clone could get caught up in the off-world cultures. It was dishonorable and yet, he still served the republic.

"That's a rather defined haircut you have there. What's your name?" The clone grinned, charmingly.

"It's Feral."

Suil threw himself back down with a grunt. He got comfortable. It would be a while for sure. Hopefully, the kid could handle himself.

"Feral. That's a very exciting label."

"It's my name, not a tag. You of all people should know that."

The clone chuckled. "The name's Jearec. I apologize if I offended you, Feral. I was just wondering if you hang around here a lot and you gained that title. If you know what I mean. Mookie, here, is very interested in you. You're no more a stranger to her, than me."


	12. Chapter 12

The shistavanen studied him with curious eyes. This wasn't usual for anyone on the ship.

"Go without me. There is something wrong with the clone."

His companions nodded. Their chat continued. The shistavanen arose. He made his way around the chrome table they rested at, pausing by the clone's side. Feral was now rocking back and forth, shivering.

"Get up," the wolfman grunted. His paw shot out.

Feral jumped when his furry paw clutched his arm. He didn't have time to move in sync with the desire of the shistavanen. The hand pulled him to his feet and the clone's stiff body followed.

"What is wrong with me?"

The shistavanen draped the arm of the clone around his conditioned shoulders, assisting him to his quarters. At a three way crossroad in the hallway the shistavanen hesitated. His ears drew back in rue, while his head shifted to and fro. Feral glanced up at him, pondering why he looked guilty. Why did he? Not the expression he ever thought he'd see on any one of their faces. Not when it involved him. Feral faintly remembered Rache's quarters being down the hall the Shisto kept glancing down, opposing his cell location. The clone grunted, moving with the wolf man in the direction of his cell.

"Why aren't you taking me to the healer?" The door to his cell retracted.

"You need to rest."

Feral was lowered down to his haunches on the edge of his bed. His hands returned to hugging his body. "I'm so…tired," Feral said in a long draw.

The shistavanen forced him down onto the cot, lifting his legs up to be curled to his body. He left without another word. The clone tried to sit up, but his door hissed closed. He was now sealed in his room. Feral became weak. He fell back down, groaning in discomfort. He tried so hard to warm up again. Nothing seemed to work. If only Boshy were here to keep him company. Feral shifted, moaning. He hugged his chest, rasping in pain.

"Syth, he is very stiff. Like a damned dead man. Why?" the shistavanen growled. It reverberated off of the training room he strolled into. The room was dark. The only light was from the door way.

Syth paused in a lunging stance, a pole in his hands. He twisted it and stood, breathing strenuously before he relaxed.

"Suil, why do you burden me with this concern of yours?" Syth strolled over to the shistavanen.

Suil drew back his ears. Yes, Syth was offended that he had started to care like Rache did, but this wasn't the usual behavior of a forced member if they had one.

"Syth, something is not right. This is not normal. I want to know what you'll have me do."

Syth chuckled and placed his hand on the wolfman's fuzzy shoulder. "Do nothing. Don't say anything or do anything. He'll be fine. Why are you so worried, friend? If he needs help to relieve himself, I'll permit that. Otherwise, he can fend for himself. Oh, and if I find out Rache has heard how he is doing because someone told her directly, I will not hesitate to cause some suffering."

Suil looked away, nodding. "Yes, Lord Syth. Forgive me," he said, departing.

"But, if you must know, I can show you. I know you don't have a queasy stomach. It's a new device I'm working on, "Syth said proudly. "Be on your way. You'll see when I want you too."

Rache made her rounds, delivering supplies to her crew members. She paced away from a hallway closet. There was a cry of pain and Rache looked at her feet to see nothing. She cursed under her breath, circling. She picked up the faint sounds of feet skittering on the floor. She looked about one last time. She saw the last bit of a fuzzy tail round the corner up ahead. Her towels fell to the floor and she jogged after this phenomenon. She trailed this thing for quite a ways until it entered the bunking area of the dreaded pirates. The doors were propped open. The noises of the pirates echoed out into the hallway. Laughing, guffawing and anything else crude that could come from them she heard. The healer ventured inside. She had no choice. She had to find this thing she had been seeing. Hopefully, she wasn't going mad.

"Healer!" came a bark, followed by delighted growls. "Why are you in here? Come to check our pulses, eh? Come here, we're rather cold."

Rache ignored him, crouching to see better under their beds. "Mind yourselves, scum, I'm not here for you."

"You're here for something, if not us."

Rache squeezed herself under the bed which resulted in impressed noises by the crew.

"Damn, I didn't know she was that damn slender."

"You can't ever see under her damn robe anyways. Why care?"

"I just never knew."

A shrieking erupted and the crew was on their feet.

"What the hell, healer!" came a growl.

"Mind your business," the healer snarled.

It was ferine enough to discourage any further displays of offense or interest from the room. Rache emerged, backing out, hand tucked in amongst her robe. The shrieking continued and her arm moved about.

"Whatcha got under there?" A blond-headed human male gestured to the source of the shrieking.

Rache just looked at him. "None of your business," she said, simply and left. "Incredible. I don't know how you've lasted this long without being detected, little one, but your friend will be delighted to see you are alive. Shhhh." Rache placed her other hand on the struggling lump under her robe and the shrieks turned into curious chirps, trills and coos. She headed to the clone's quarters, making sure nobody was in this wing of the ship. If Syth found out she was helping the clone, he would have her hide.

The door to the small cell pulled open with a hiss. Rache stepped in, quickly closing the door. "Feral, I have something for you. Syth doesn't know it yet." She turned on the light to see the clone lying on his side, shivering vigorously. "Clone?!" Rache went to the side of his bed, dropping to her knees. She pulled out a small light stick, shining it in the clone's eyes.

"Rache, I'm so cold, I don't…know wh-why," the clone rasped. He shifted, trying to curl into a tighter ball, but it was in vain. Nothing he did seemed to help. He was miserable and there was nothing he could seem to do about it. The pain in his chest cavity was horrendous and he was beginning to have trouble breathing. "What's wrong with me?"

Rache drew up the clone's insulated layers to see his chest. "Dammit. I'm very sorry." She ran her furry fingers across the deep blue ridges that were his ribs, under his chest.

The clone drew up in displeasure to her inspecting and she replaced his clothing to preserve what heat he had been keeping. It wasn't working, though. His body was not generating heat at this time.

"It's…part of the conditioning process. With your re-built body, every time you have rigorous activity and your body cools, it sucks the heat from your muscles and whatever else was generating it to help you cool quicker so you can be active again as soon as possible. However, it's a very cruel process. You're not used to it."

"You s-should have just le-let m-me die. I don't want to suf-f-fer like thi-is anymore. I didn't want this d-done to me-e-e."

Rache caressed the clone's cheek. "Just be quiet. I am sorry .There is nothing I can do. I need to leave, actually, before someone sees me. This will get better, I promise, until being cool will feel good to you after being active or during rigorous activity. It won't hurt anymore after a while. Here, I found something that should help."

The clawed feet circled on his side after the great mass landed on him. An inquiring coo entered his right ear. It was followed by small amounts of breaths and sniffing.

"You found her. Boshy." Feral reach up with what energy he could and drug the creature down into his arms.

The rugger began to purr and searched for a place to enter up under the clone's clothing. Rache giggled softly as the lump of the rugger forced its way under the clone's tunics, working its way back up to his chin. Feral repositioned himself to a more secure position, but not so secure it would crush the animal now under his clothes. He could especially feel the vibrating body of the animal against his chest. The wet tongue licked his throat as the head wedged itself against his collar bone and his shirts.

"How did you-f-find her?" Feral rasped and shifted again.

Rache took pity on the poor man before her. "I accidentally caught her as she was moving by. She got into the crew's cabin. One of them, anyways. She's done a damn good job of staying out of sight. You've trained her well."

"She-she was always like tha-at." Feral had a mad shudder before he quivered stably again. He felt the animal get comfortable, cooing him into a state of warmth and ease. He hugged the mass under his clothing to him to preserve and create heat.

"Hang in there. This should subside. I have to go now." Rache placed her hand on Feral's shoulder before it lifted.

The room went dark and the door hissed closed. He was alone now, except for his companion. Why couldn't he have a blanket? What the hell did the pirate lord see in him that he needed to be conditioned in such a cruel way? He didn't understand. Why him? Everything was cold. His hands, fingers, arms, legs, feet. It was unbearable. So uncomfortable. He could get no relief. It was somewhat better now that Boshy was here.

He thought she had been killed or left behind. He had really thought so, but he had hope after he had seen the bag he carried her in. She was nearly impossible to separate from him and if one tried, she would throw a horrible fit. Shrieking, biting, clawing, gliding from high places and attacking people in objection to the clone's absence. So she was allowed to stay with him. He had favor with his superiors for his ingenuity and his miraculous survival on Endor. He was awarded for saving his three brothers, single handedly from droids with his bare hands. Well…none of it mattered now, he thought. Feral closed his eyes to try to relax.

Rache got back to her lab as soon as possible. Everything was replaced and or activated to make it look like she had been working for hours. Her doors parted and she moved to another terminal, recording information in it.

"What?! I'm a little busy! You'll just have to wait."

"Oh, I didn't know I wasn't a priority."

Rache peered out from around the computer to see Syth just standing with his arms folded. She approached him, looking shamed and rather daunted. "I-I didn't know it was you. I'm…sorry, forgive me."

"Forgiven." Syth sighed quite heavily. He dropped his arms and began to approach Rache. "You know what I told you to do with the clone's recovery."

"Yes, I did everything and replaced anything you wanted."

"Correct. There are some more "fleshly" things I need to take care of, but the clone is too powerful and I don't want him to get any bright ideas to get out of it. I want him entirely transformed."

"Syth, with all due respect, he can only be so much. He IS a human being!"

"No! He is a soldier. I tell him what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. That is ALL he was ever programmed to do."

"You're wrong." Rache removed herself from the revolving path of the pirate Lord.

Syth grabbed her. He reeled her over to him, tossing her into one of her many terminals. He paced for it now. Now, she had to listen. "I am not wrong. I'm doing what I see fit to do, not based on how you feel or how the clone feels. His mere existence is to serve, Rache, as is yours and the rest of the crew. You and he have no choices. You have some free will to do as you please, but ultimately, I could cut those off."

"What do you want Syth? You've done enough to him. Let him rest, for once."

Syth paused before the fuzzy humanoid. "He's alive. You're alive. You should both be grateful for that. He either needs to accept his new place or he will die from his rebellion. I'm talking to you as well."

Rache looked away. Syth grinned.

"Ah, you know, now. He needs to be tested."

"You can't do that to him, yet! He's not ready!"

Syth snarled. Rache gagged as she left the floor, grabbed at the powerful arm and hand of the pirate Lord. Syth allowed her to gag a few times before he spoke.

"I do not want to harm you. I like you too much for that, however, you WILL prep him for testing. I don't have time to wait for his recovery. Every man here never had such yield for their health. The clone has received more already than I desired. Why? Because of you!"

Rache's eyes closed and her mouth opened as the pressure increased. Her clawed fingers dug into the arm of the pirate lord. He ignored them and the pain they were causing.

"Prep him for testing. You know how to set up the room. If you utter one damn thing to him I will make sure you suffer just as much as he!"

The healer clawed at the hand now in desperation. Syth's hand parted and Rache fell to the floor. He stood back as she gasped for the very life he had almost taken from her. She rasped and coughed madly. She crawled away from him for a short ways and rested against a terminal, trying to regain her breath. Her doors parted just as the man decided to go after her and Syth glanced at the individual who was now in the room. It was Suil.

"My lord, do you want me to retrieve the clone?"

Rache's coughing and rasping caught his attention. He pricked his ears and he moved closer. Syth held up a hand and the wolf-man paused in his approach.

"Not yet. She has to prepare the room for him."

"Is she all right, my lord?"

"She's very strong." Syth glanced at her and looked away, rubbing the puncture marks on his forearm. "She'll be fine. Make it quick, Rache." Syth departed before the shistavanen.

The wolf man drew back his ears in some concern for the woman who seemed to be in severe pain more than a lack of oxygen. She was leaning forward, rasping and wincing. She forced herself to stand, stumbling to her counter top. She hung over it for a while before she got into a storage drawer, searching for a bacta patch.

"Leave me," she hissed. 

"You are injured, Rache," the wolf man replied.

Rache gasped in agony and panted a bit. "Since…when do you care?" The strain was severe. "He's damaged my-my vocal chords. I can't I-I can't-" The healer's voice faded entirely in that last sentence before she could finish it. "I wish I had never replaced the bones in his hands," she raved, loud enough for the wolf man to hear.

He turned away, drawing back his ears. It was only a matter of time before the pirate Lord had damaged the healer in some way. It was a shame she had to suffer from her own creation, in a manner of speaking. She did as she was told, down to the letter. No complaining, no muttering, no ranting, nothing, but only if it didn't involve endangering the life of another.

As his door opened, the clone shoved the furry animal into hiding under his pillow. The loss of warmth was a terrible sensation. Suil stood above him now. Feral sat up the best he could, but the wolf-man, along with another crew member, seized the clone by both of his arms, leading him out of the room. His joints ached and this pained him. His pained groans were vocalized the whole way.


	13. Chapter 13

Jearec smiled with an irritating charm. Her crouched beside Feral. "Traitors are scumbags who make a deal with the enemies of the republic. We hunt the enemies FOR the republic and bring them to justice. Get your shit straight. Didn't they teach you about our division?"

Jearec stood. He lifted a hand and made a gesture to one of his men across the room. Feral felt his bangs pull back. It wasn't a kind grip, either. His eyes were now angled upward along with his head. He swallowed with great difficulty like this. "Look at his eyes, Reaper. Tell me what you see." Jearec stood over Feral for a moment before his eyes flicked up and he moved back. His arms crossed.

The collective eyes of the green-haired clone thrust to their right, watching the regal form of Reaper pace over to him. His throat was practically crushed with the armored hands of the clone. Feral glared at him for a second or two, and his eyes dashed to a bright color on the other side of the room. The twi'lek twirled and danced about to herself. After the clone began to blink rapidly from the lack of oxygen, Reaper left him alone, nudging his left cheek with the cold armor on his hand as he walked away. Feral was left to slump again. Snuffing, swallowing, and snorting ensued.

"Green eyes? What in the hell is that about?" Reaper leaned back against the painted red wall and giggled. "Not just green, either. They glow in the dark like some radioactive waste on Nar-Shadda."

"Nice," Grim chortled. "His hair is even more ridiculous!"

Feral endured some teasing tugs and yanks on his rattail and bangs from the other brothers before Jearec waved them away.

"Exactly." Jearec pointed at Feral, eagerly. "The damn cull has been augmented!" Jearec paced away. "This man is more than a clone, now. He's a weapon and a renegade. Unfortunately, he just might be more super than we are. We don't like that kind of competition in the wrong hands. So, Feral," Jearec grabbed his shoulders from behind and leaned down to his left ear. "You can join us… or else." Jearec lifted from Feral and all was still.

"Where's…Suil?" Feral swallowed and glared up at Jearec for a split second before he looked away, self-conscious, now, about his eyes. They were green?! Since when?! No! They were brown! They had better be! The clone template he came from was black hair and deep brown eyes!

"Concerned about your animal-friend?" Reaper cooed.

The effort to flip his body over to make eye-contact with the brother was rather lame, but he succeeded and lifted his head. "What…did you do with her?"

"Why? Clones don't need damn pets! All you need is a gun. That's your keepsake."

"What did you…do with HER?!" Feral's body flexed in a healthier manner as his agitation grew. His neck lifted his head to an erect state and his chest heaved. He groaned and momentarily turned his head away at the pain that followed.

The men in the room drew their guns on the man.

"Like I told you, boys. He's a Super-Duper-soldier. No standard trooper could counter the effects of the paralysis. Mookie, you've outdone yourself this time. I'm very pleased with you, love. If you throw a fit, we'll have to sedate you, Feral, heavily. Do be polite and respectful to your authority figures."

"I'm…not tied…to you. I'm dead. Gone. Expendable. So are all of you. It's…only a matter…of time." Feral hung his head to his own words. It was true. "I don't take orders from any of you," he snarled. Sharp flicks of his neck relieved the tension in it.

"No, we do what we do right. We don't bunk with pirate scum! That's who you're associating with. The damn shisto has the tattoo on the bottom of his left hand! What did they offer you?"

Feral sighed. It was tiring to talk. He groaned in exhaustion. Jearec snapped his fingers and Reaper came over. The clone was momentarily disoriented with a punch to his gut; though, it was very slight and ineffectual. He looked up at Jearec and Reaper with an irritated expression. Reaper glanced at his fist and slapped the clone's face with the barrel of his gun, backing away. The barrel was replaced at his head. The green-haired man articulated a raspy growl. His glare seemed to make the man uneased. His body language became less aggressive.

"I'll be damned. You got the full package. How in the hell they can afford such technology and expertise is a mystery that needs to be solved. I'm going to solve it and…you WILL talk. If we can't hurt you physically, then we can hurt you emotionally." Jearec nodded to Grim, who stood behind Feral to make sure he didn't pull anything clever.

The rugger shrieked in distress. Feral's head shot up and so did he. An armored arm wrapped itself around his neck. A generous amount of force was applied. With it came the discomfort from the angled armor gauntlets.

Grim chuckled. "I never thought I'd see a brother have feelings for an animal. Pretty damn uncanny, don't you think?"

Feral struggled quite a bit and was wrestled back down into the chair. The arm tightened around his neck and his limited breaths were audible. Punisher, the brother in the burgundy mandolorian bounty hunter attire, became visible, next to Jearec. The green-eyes of the heated man warned this brother about sticking anything between the bars of the little cage to harm the creature. They already had. Boshy was frightened and lying limp in the cage. Feral jerked in anger.

Jearec laughed. "My word, I never thought this would be so entertaining. This creature is somewhat of an insight to your past, I think. How did you come about her?"

The green-haired man was deathly silent, locking eyes with Jearec. Jearec sighed.

"Feral, a clone has a purpose; he can't afford distractions, such as yourself, as you even told me. You don't really care for the pleasure of women. Part of you is still loyal to your training. Your self-awareness of who and what you are, but part of you has strayed from what you tell yourself every day. This," Jearec pointed to the cage, "is not the best thing for you. Did your commanders let you house such a thing?"

Feral shifted to speak, but Reaper made sure he couldn't move. The effort was in vain. Jearec didn't mind. The cage was unlocked. He caringly scooped out the poor rugger that shied from him in her weak state. She cried for her green-haired master. She tried to get out of Jearec's hold.

"A high-spirited shit, isn't she?"

Feral groaned severely enough to make himself ill. He blinked a few times, feeling light headed. There was nothing he could muster to do at this time for the little creature that had saved him when he had called for her. Being unable to protect or help was scary enough to the clone, to make him ill with a stomachache.

"You can talk, you know." Jearec gently squeezed the Rugger. "Intriguing." Jearec retrieved a small knife from a tool kit at his belt. The glint set a fire in Feral's eyes.

"You will suffer me if you do anything cruel to that animal!" The green-haired man hissed.

"I don't suffer traitorous scum. This is the softest wool I've ever felt. It's quite pleasant. Mookie would like a neckerchief on her fair skin."

Jearec tilted the knife into the light. Feral huffed in frustration, resisting against Punisher's grasp. The orange-haired man chuckled. "Mookie, would you like a neckerchief?"

The red twi'lek sauntered over. Her attire was extremely sensual. More than the clone had ever conceived it could be for any woman, except for that monster. He looked away and only focused on Boshy. Mookies hands rubbed the small body of the rugger, curiously.

"Yes, and it would be green to bring out my skin. She is cute, though. Poor thing."

The effort was great for the clone. His fingers were flooded with brain signals to move with one another. Boshy's ears pricked to the sound of the snap. Her body became tense. Mookie shied away from the rugger once she bared her incisors. Her deafening shriek distracted the twi'lek and the orange-haired man. Jearec recoiled as the once docile creature seized his face with razor sharp claws, biting the most sensitive areas of his face. Jearec screamed. Vases and furniture toppled and broke, startling the rugger. She twisted off of his face, clearing the 35 foot gap between Jearec and Feral, using her master's shoulder as a ramp to gain access to the soft flesh of Punisher's face.

Scraping, tearing, and biting. It was enough to move Punisher away from Feral. Feral gasped for air. He panted, contemplating what he would do now. Jearec had his left hand on the underside of his chin and neck. Blood stained his fingers. He glanced at it. The animal was a little shit. A demonic shit from the bowels of hell. Whatever hell consumed, it birthed green shits such as the clone and his wooly ball of hell.

Jearec yelled in mandolorian. Punisher cried in agony as he tore the rugger from his ear. She latched back onto the back of his head, biting his scalp. Armored hands swiped and grabbed for the wooly monster. Despite how long and fluffy the creature's tail was, she kept herself out of reach. She leaped off the man's backside. Feral felt the heavy impact of the creature land on his left shoulder. Blood stained the animal's fur in places. She screamed in fury. Feral winced slightly at the pain, but it subsided. Anyone else held their heads. He heard the rings of the blaster rifles. Feral giggled at the chaos. Jearec's expression was not one of delight.

"Yes, my superiors let me keep my companion. Everybody loved her. She can turn on a dime if I take a notion that I don't like someone. She's well trained with hand and voice commands. Care to further educate me on the practicality of using an animal to assist in my missions, brother?" Feral cocked his head to the side, allowing the rugger to shove her head and nose into his jawline out of affection.

Jearec broke a pissed smile. Mookie pulled the man's hand away, applying a cloth. Soon a bacta patch was placed on his gaping wound. "I'm impressed. I've underestimated you."

"You've done more than just piss me off." Feral said in a low voice.

"Perhaps. I can say the same on my part. You wouldn't be here if you weren't like us."

"What are you talking about? We're all the same."

Jearec chuckled. "You don't know? There are several classes of Clone troopers bred. By the sound of it, you have been confused your entire damn life by your superiors. I don't see how they screwed up their birth charts, but you're something else."

Feral popped his neck, flexed his fingers, and cracked his knuckles. Jearec paced, not the least bit intimidated by the clone that had recovered, speedily, from the paralysis thanks to his sudden adrenaline rush. The recovery was incredible.

"I'm a clone scout trooper, standard. Nothing more. Yes, there are other classes, but I am not one of them."

"No wonder they disowned you."

"I wasn't disowned!" Feral spat.

"Oh? Then you got out at will?"

Feral growled and Jearec spread his arms, generously encouraging the rest of the story. Feral drew his gaze away and Jearec shook his head.

"You won't tell me so I'll tell you. If you've disobeyed orders, EVER, you're more than just a clone trooper. Only an Alpha-class clone trooper can so much as piss on the boots of a jedi and go rogue. Doing what he wants to do: questioning his purpose, his belonging, and treatment. You're no clone trooper, soldier. You're a damn alpha. It's a shame you didn't know it sooner. Now, you're so diluted it makes me want to vomit."

"Why does that matter to you? It's none of your damned business what I am."

"Do you forget who you're talking to?" Grim's voice arose. "You're a traitor. You're exchanging information with galactic pirates. Infamous, to be exact. Heh, damn, I didn't think it could be so screwed up."

Feral grunted. "Where the hell are you getting this shit?!"

"You have a bounty on your head. Sorry, I should have told you that sooner." Jearec shrugged.

"What?!"

"You tried to kill your general, brother."

Feral narrowed his eyes and looked away, incredulous. "I've done nothing! That's defamation!"

"You've defamed your breeding!"

"I did nothing!"

"You allowed them to brain-wash you and then you decided you'd kill them. It's understandable. Wrong, but understandable."

Feral said nothing. His deathly silence radiated once more. Jearec grinned in satisfaction. All this time, after his death, the general had been telling people he had tried to kill him?! He had only served, eagerly. He had never wronged the man at any point in his servitude. Never. Why? Yes, he had disobeyed orders….he had disobeyed orders…so, it was true then. How in the hell did the kaminoans misplace his embryo, then? He couldn't believe this. It still wasn't enough to fully quench the "why" in the clone's gut. Why would the general, which held him in high regard, slander his reputation and character by spreading lies that would cause him to be retired or worse? In other words, he had been disowned.

"That supposed jedi left me to rot in the damn grass on a mission! I went to save the damn bastard! Not kill him," Feral snarled. "He left ME to die! That's how in the hell I got out!"

Jearec leaned into Feral's face. "Nice story. Dead or alive."

"Alive."

Jearec leaned back, contemplating. Feral merely stared at him.

It was by far, the most atrocious set of snarling, snorting and roaring he had ever heard. Feral threw himself into the floor. His tongue clicked to beckon the fuzzy animal into safety under him. She obeyed. Blaster fired ricocheted, but hit nothingness. Furniture flew, wood splintered, walls concaved, bodies hit the ground. The screams were brief. Feral looked about for Jearec. He now lay where he had once stood. The clone was jerked to his feet. He circled to meet the heated eyes of a beast he was unfamiliar with.

"Suil?"

The bristling beast sifted past him to the door way. "Let's go. They'll be up soon."

Feral followed without question after his hands fell to his sides. He glanced at the floor. The ropes had been cut by the feral creature's claws alone. The series of hallways were agonizing. The wolf man navigated without concern. They were in a damn hotel of all places. Suil passed the last stairwell down the fifth hall way they had descended too. It was late. Nobody had seen nor heard them, except on their own floor.

"No, Suil, I'm not jumping!"

The shistavanen sprinted for the recently cleaned window, double paned. The flashing lights outside would offer an interesting experience.

"You will or I'll flense your ass!"

The raffish green gungan lost his cigeratee to a giant shard of falling glass. A quick glance into the awning sent him diving for life as two bodies tore through the tapestry, descending to the ground. They both landed on their feet, but stumbled and eventually fell. The gungan witnessed the giggling Shistavanen and the upset human stagger about before they fled. He muttered an inquiring phrase in gungan. It would be a while before he came to this hotel again.

"Touch me, shisto and I'll make sure you never need to shave again!"

Once at a reasonable distance from the docked ship, Suil trotted to a stop. "Clone, you make my sides hurt. That was pretty interesting probing you did back there." He laughed.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with me, damn you, you're just having an adrenaline rush from the 15 story fall we just had!"

"You're right. Now THAT, was the best fun I've ever had!"

Feral composed himself. What the hell was he thinking, following some crazed pirate out a damn window on the planet's tallest hotel building?! He could have been killed! Actually…

Feral pointed to Suil. "You should be dead!"

Suil waved him off. "What did I tell you about probing, hm?"

"Is there something I should know? You may not be human, but you're still flesh and blood. Neither one of us should have survived a fall like that!"

Suil's countenance became charmed. "Are you sure about that?"

The clone's head cocked sideways and back a little. Suil nodded at him and began walking. "We need to report to Syth. He'll have to com the entire damn crew."

"They'll be pissed," panted Feral.

"You bet. Bested by a damn shistavanen without warning. A bounty hunter is extremely easy to sucker punch in the stones when it comes to his pride."


	14. Chapter 14

"You two are at the mercy of the crew." Syth commed out his holograph to the crew. "We have an issue. Return to the ship, NOW! If I catch a stray female on this ship, so help me…" The pirate lord lifted his head to the two men. "I'm very pleased, Feral. You've almost earned my respect and a secure place in the bunking areas."

"What?"

"IF you can complete what I give you and come back alive WITH what I want or anything extra, from now on, you will no longer be a prisoner on this ship. Try me, Suil." Syth paced away, scratching the back of his black, frayed hair.

"Lord Syth," Suil crooned, "this man you have was a person of interest to the bounty hunters. They know what he is."

"If we can stay on the move, they can't get us. How'd he do?"

"Not a scratch, my lord. However, he still has a lot to learn. I was the relief."

"No matter. We both know it's going to be a good hour or more before the entire crew returns so…keep an eye on the clone. I have to make a few notifications to some contacts about this situation." Syth walked by Suil, patting his muscular shoulder. Suil growled warmly at him as he left. Feral turned to the shistavanen. He waited until Syth was absent.

"What in the hell is going on?" He asked in a low voice.

"What are you talking about? Walk." Suil shoved the clone to his left.

Feral obeyed. The wolfman got beside him, respectfully. Feral appreciated this and he was quiet for a moment, thinking about it. "I mean, exactly, how many people on this damn ship are like me? Changed, altered, rebuilt."

Suil's deep chuckle was Feral's confirmation.

"You never said anything to me."

"Why would I? I told you, it's nobody's damned business."

"Why did you do it?"

"Clone!" Suil warned in a low growl.

Feral said nothing more. He rubbed the back of his neck. He huffed.

"Clone, why does it bother you so much?"

Feral was silent.

"It's not easy not knowing things."

"I want to see Rache."

Suil sighed. "Fine. It's just a matter of if she wants to see you again."

"I don't care." Feral lead the way.

Rache held her throat, sitting on the medical table. She took deep breaths. Slow, steady rising and falling of her chest as she used the force to heal her throat, put her at ease. She opened her silver eyes. The doors parted and Feral entered, followed by the Shistavanen.

"Is something wrong, Feral?" She slipped down, clearing her throat.

Feral's countenance was in distress. The shistavanen shrugged his shoulders at the healer.

"Give me a mirror."

Rache blinked and stared at him in concern. "As you wish. Follow me."

Feral followed the healer. Once more he watched her fluffy tail bounce to and fro. He was still curious what the hell she was. He wasn't familiar with every alien in the galaxy. Animals more so than the peoples. She took him into a washroom of hers. Three mirrors that lined one wall together bore his image. Rache turned to him with a smile. Feral paid no heed to her. She sidestepped, watching him in confusion. She narrowed her eyes at Suil. The wolfman drew back his ears with a low growl. Rache watched Feral.

It was true. His once brown eyes were now a roaring, fluorescent green without his consent. They seemed to glow as he glared into his own eyes.

_This damn cull has been augmented…how'd you get out…make a deal with the seperatists…there's a bounty on your head….he's a weapon…dead or alive…scumbag…you defamed your breeding…you're so diluted now it makes me want to vomit….I own you….you're a slave…if you don't fight, you'll die…no wonder they disowned you…you've served your purpose, clone-clone-clone…_

The spiderweb ruptured throughout the one mirror under the roar of frustration. Rache yelped, jumping. She placed her hands over her mouth, composing her rapid breath. Feral withdrew his right fist from the chaos. The mirror continued to crack, clicking here and there, settling its trauma.

"What…in the hell…have you done to me?"

Rache stammered. The clone's sudden gesture had been unexpected. He seemed so good-natured. It wasn't predicted that he'd break a mirror to kingdom come after staring at it for more than a few minutes. Rache looked at Feral's right hand. It was spotless. Unscathed. Feral tilted his head back to the ceiling.

"It's not a damn question!" He snarled.

Rache jumped back to reality. "I repaired your body."

Feral scoffed. "You did well more than that. There was nothing wrong with my eyes!"

"Syth wanted it done!" Rache snarled before the clone could raise his voice with her. "Don't blame me! I'm not your enemy! Cope with your changes! Breaking things isn't going to fix it! You're as ignorant as he is! Get out! Now! Get him out of here Suil." Rache's cloak snapped and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Don't touch me! Just…leave me alone!" Feral shoved the wolf man away, going around him. He was outside the medic bay. Here he just walked. He didn't know where on the damn ship he was going. He'd explore, since it would be a while before he could do this whenever he felt like it. So far everybody had done what they felt like to him. Leaving him to die, changing his bones to some god-like consistency, force themselves on him and screw with his body, and then force him to endure pain and agony for their own cause and not his own. All of this shit because of the jedi general he had tried to save.

Another scream of rage left him and the nearest wall was forced in with a sharp punch. Feral panted, opening his eyes. The caramel face, twisted with anger, stared back at him with glowing green eyes in the highly polished chrome. Feral studied them, forgetting to remove his fist from the chrome wall. The glow was rich enough to show an obvious contrast between his dark skin and the whites of his eyes.

"Aeeir?"

A soft head shoved itself against his neck and nuzzled him. Little puffs of breath then hit his face and neck. The trills inquired of him and Feral was at peace when the familiar green form bumped against him in the chrome.

"Boshy?" He pulled his fist from the wall. The clone pulled away from the wall, pulling the rugger to his front. He hugged her to his body and petted her. He fell back into the opposite wall. He slid down to his hindquarters and sat here

His eyes were green. Green like Boshy: the being that saved his life. Not red, not black, not blue, or purple. Green. How could he have not taken this with good-nature? He could…live with green. Yes, proudly, he would. It was his personal color anyways.

The healer wasn't happy with him. Feral groaned. He had been an ass to her just then. It just angered him so much. Any kind of tampering would cause his brothers to disown him or, at least, cause them to consider he was a turncoat. Showing up after being gone for months, thought to be dead, with green eyes, and bulging muscle, was not the best of reunions. He had already been called a false name by his brothers who had had him. No standard clone trooper could have had such disgust for another brother.

After the entire crew had returned, Feral was returned to his quarters where he retired. Syth got the vessel moving again. Suil fed himself, sequestrated from his brother's, but not deaf of their accusations. He growled all the while, savoring the juicy flavors of his nerf sausage links.

"It's that damn clone's fault, I bet. We've never had Suil demand us back on this ship so fast!"

"Barret, we don't know. One of us found out bounty hunters were a foot. You know how famous we are."

"Infamous," Barrett corrected his comrade. "Regardless, he's been causing a lot of trouble. He's dangerous. That monster like to killed me earlier today. I couldn't get a good breath for a good half hour!"

"What were you doing to him?"

"What?!" Barrett stood from his stool. He had placed himself in the center of a very large circle of pirates. He frowned at the wolfman that walked over to him. "Putting him in his place."

"What for?" Suil shrugged his shoulders.

Barrett huffed.

"He would have killed you. Nobody messes with his belongings."

"That whelp has nothing to his damn name. Hell, I don't even know if he has one. He's republic scat. I don't see what Syth wanted with his kind anyways."

"Maybe to replace your dumbass! Get off of it and do your job every once in a while!"

Barrett shot up. His chest puffed out and the crew members grinned amongst themselves. A favorable cooing erupted amongst them. Suil hissed in disgust. They were so bored they would encourage a fight over nothing. Something that had already been settled or hadn't been started at all. He wondered if he, the clone, and the healer, were the only servants on the ship that were actually as smart as the pirate lord.

"Come on, big pussy," the shisto growled. His figure aggrandized with bristling fur.

Barrett groaned in hesitation. A wicked toothy grin sent the man into a sitting position.

"You're not worth my time." Barret turned away.

"Neither is the clone." Suil walked away from the mass of ignorant fools.

Barrett felt threatened. It was the only time he would attack. If he had been placed, he stayed there and no more conflict came from him. If anyone new decided to out rank him, then he reared his ugly head. Suil had placed him. The healer herself had even placed him. He wouldn't mess with her, especially. Her devilry with the mythical force had severely injured many a crew members. The clone needed to know who to watch out for. Barrett could be more than just a bully in the future if he despised the clone.

"Shhh. Stay down." Rache closed the door to the cell and Feral turned on his light. Rache hugged herself. "You had no right-"

"I'm sorry." Feral sat up to say it. She deserved the respect. He clasped his hands together and leaned against the wall. "I was wrong. I didn't want this. I have no control."

"Feral, you have control over what happens to you. One has to learn how to turn into something fun and enjoyable. Hope is the key, if anything, to gain the favor of your crew members. I had to work for it myself. I was no different than you, once."

Feral flashed a smile. "You…were a prisoner?"

Rache paced a little. "Yes, for a short while. Not as long as you. Syth bought me out of slavery. My people were being caged like animals. We were not any such thing. We were sheered for our wooly coats and forced to work in cold temperatures while our masters were warmed with our fur."

Feral blinked in astonishment. He had never heard of such a horrid thing and he thought his clone life was bad. He had it quite well compared to her.

"I proved my worth to him. I took notice of his injuries I could see from a distance. I told him I could heal and I had mended bodies and appendages. Some of my people were doing great, working even better because of it. So I joined Syth on his travels. I was not one to mess with. I didn't take bullying and attacks from the male crew. Syth had respect for me after a short while. It was lost, temporarily when a crew member framed me for selling information to other pirate clans. Syth has never physically harmed me since until recently. It was after I had repaired his arms. He offered himself as a testing trial. It was very successful. I had a concussion after he had knocked me across his bed chambers. I was cleaning his room for him. I still do it till this day. He threw me in a cell. I stayed there for days. It seemed like an eternity."

Feral looked away. She had been hit by the man before. He had wondered about it.

"In and out of consciousness, wondering what had happened and why. Throwing up and a headache capable of splitting a planet in two. I found myself waking up in his bed chambers on a spare bed. He had been watching me, making sure I was okay. I've never seen him so sincerely sorry since this. Don't tell him I told you he was actually in tears."

Feral scoffed. "You don't say."

Rache nodded. "Our relationship is a little strange. He's not rough with me because I'm weak and I'm worthless. He has to be."

"Is he…afraid of you?"

Rache smirked. "Yes, but I would never turn on him. I can take hits, and even blaster fire. He's not the only one that was transformed on the inside with this augmentation technology I've developed. I programmed my droids with the precise blue prints and steps they needed to operate on him and I. I submit, but," Rache moved over to the loo on the wall. "The crew knows that I can kill at a moment's notice. Syth didn't stop me when I found out who had caused him to hurt me. I did confront him about it, nonetheless."

Feral now understood why Suil told him not to probe. It was more rewarding to be told freely than to have it forced out of someone else. She trusted him enough to tell him. "Suil's been altered too. Hasn't he?"

Rache paced back toward the door. "You're smart, Feral. He believes you are, anyway. The rest of the crew doesn't know that he is. They just know that he and I are, more or less, monsters far more hellish than they could muster on a raid. They know you are too. They're afraid of you, so be careful."

"Does Syth care about you quite a bit?"

"Yes, he does. You're probably wondering about how deep it is. I'm not sure. I am very independent. If he wants something, he comes to me. He's figured that out over the years. I know enough that if he can catch me or boss me around, I have no choice, but to give him company, talk, be a confidant, or to not interfere with his business. He doesn't want me hurt."

Feral tilted his head to the side. "And…how do you feel about him?"

Rache hugged herself. "He is my caretaker. I have come to care for him, even though I don't agree with what he does. He's not as bad as he used to be, Feral. I've curved his potency. Do I love him? In patience, kindness and those things, yes, but a stimulating love, no. He's just a friend. With you he's become…strange. Keep your eyes open, Feral. Syth only gets this way if he knows something isn't right. I don't think he knows it yet, but he has a damn good sense of discord in his inner compass. It's how we've avoided capture, raids, and ambushes for years. We are one of the most evasive pirate vessels in the galaxy because of his sense. On other subjects, not so much. Respect him and serve him well, he will stop being so foolish and give you the treatment you deserve." Rache turned away to leave.

Feral sat forward. "Rache, why did you make them green?"

"Hm?"

"My eyes. Why did you make them green?"

"Well, it was obvious the color green meant something to you. It was on your armor, your hair, and Boshy has green fur."

The little animal trilled at her name being mentioned and she burst out onto the clone's lap, tail swishing. She barked at Rache. Feral cupped his hand around her midsection and held her to him.

"I appreciate it. I know I didn't show it. I had forgotten what it meant to me."

"It gets better, trust me, Feral." Rache departed.

Feral was stunned. The pirate lord in tears because he had hurt someone? That was…hard to believe. Unless the pirate Lord felt something for Rache in particular that he didn't have for anyone else. Whatever it was, Rache might not have felt the same for him. It was nice to know that Syth wasn't mean to her to be mean. He had to be rough because she could take him. Maybe even overturn him. The lord knew she wouldn't. Feral had to prove that he wouldn't either. Hell, if anything, he would run, but Syth was even ready for that. Feral could serve until he died. Yes, but he was aiding criminals. Those bounty hunters had already made it clear he was wanted. The thought forced the clone's head into his hands and he groaned. What was he going to do? He had always attacked head on. He never needed to run. Only to retreat to higher ground. In this case, there was no high ground, except meeting his makers, literally and proving his innocence.

He feared that he wouldn't be able to prove he was innocent. Being confined to a cell for the rest of his mundane existence was not on his to-do-list. He would soon serve the pirate lord faster than he would, turn himself in on purpose to be heard. The general could no longer be trusted nor favored by the clone. The man was solely against him for some reason and he didn't know why.

"How does he know I'm alive?" Feral's green eyes physically illuminated at the thought.

"Those bastards probably sent word to your so called "friend". He might have told them to do so just in case you were alive."

"Suil." Feral stretched back against his wall. An elbow across his left knee while the other leg lay flat.

"Don't get too comfortable in here, clone. You've got more serious things to worry about."

"Like what? What's worse than running for my miserable life?"

Suil gave a raspy growl as he paced in the small cell. "Your 'brothers' on this ship. The bounty hunters are not as bad of a threat as these men are. Syth sent me to get you."

"All ready? It's only been a few hours."

"He wants to dock someplace and refuel. We're going to be trekking for a long while before we stop again. He wants you to scout the area first."

"Well, I can't do it without you."

"How flattering," Suil growled. "Let's go."

Feral picked himself up, hoisting the green animal onto his shoulder. "It was a compliment. As far as I'm concerned, no mere pirate could stand up to the training of a Fett, more or less."

Suil balked just outside the door way. "What are you saying?"

Feral stepped around him. "Those troopers, I figure, are trained by the man himself."

"Impossible."

"No, I'm serious."

"That makes you a Fett copy as well and I mean down the letter."

"According to them, I've wasted my entire life by being assigned as a standard clone trooper," Feral muttered.

"Ehh, you can be saved. They're just afraid."

"They don't care what I say." Feral resumed walking.

"If there are ranks, exactly how far up did you get."

"My brothers didn't know it, but, I was assigned to accompany the 501st at times. I even had assigned sessions with ARC troopers. I would train with them or just watch them. Yet, I never got out into the field with that high of a trooper. None of my brothers were given these opportunities. Only because I exhibited "extraordinary" potential, as general Kanine put it."

"That's the first time you've said his name."

"It's the last time."


	15. Chapter 15

Syth welcomed the two men into his throne room. Currently occupied by other various crew members, they were lounging, talking, or preparing to relay messages. The room was no more a prison than where he had come from. The only thing that kept the walls from closing in was the pirate lord and the shistavanen. The last thing he wanted was to hurt someone severely. Rache would have his hide for injuring someone. However, he wondered if she'd be that offended by that. After all, they were stupid enough to test any one of them.

"Suil, take this man to the port down on the planet. You can take our smaller vessel. Survey the area. It will be a good while, so make it count. These damn space station workers are slow as hell when it comes to making a landing arrangement."

"Yes, my lord." Suil dipped his head, digging his claws into the clone's arm, pulling him down slightly.

Feral gasped in pain and bowed his head. Suil stood erect and headed away. Feral paused, watching the pirate lord for a few seconds while the man wondered away. He sighed in sadness, and walked out of the chamber.

Feral departed down the small vessel's ramp, hooded in his deep cowl. Boshy bounced about on his shoulder. Suil sprung from the inside of the ship, landing right beside the clone on the durasteel floor. With the press of a button, the ramp ascended and sealed off the ship. Feral shook his head at the wolf man.

"What, exactly, does Syth want us to do?"

"Secure the area. All we have to do is make sure there are no possible stowaways, rival pirate groups, or republic scum to stop us." Suil lead the way.

Feral grunted in offense. "You do know I can hear you, don't you?"

Suil chuckled. His left yellow eye glared over his shoulder. The clone's glowing green eyes met his.

"You'll live."

Feral growled softly to himself.

"You're getting rather pissy since earlier."

The green-haired man grinned. "What gave you that idea?"

"Your mouth. Also, punching a damn mirror isn't exactly subtle." Suil stared up at the overhanging lights that lit the street.

The buildings were a mixture of junk metal slats welded together to make homes or businesses. Actually, the wolf man rather liked the look. Windows were aglow. This was a docking station. There was no sun. Lights danced about outside bars or the hotels. The bars would be key places to look. Suil's nostrils flared, inhaling the disgusting smells of the alleyways. Vomit, fecal matter, urine, and anything else he could inhale hit his face.

"I hate my nose sometimes. Can you smell it?"

"A little. Boshy can. Poor girl." The clone's hand rubbed the creature under her chin. "Let me guess. The bar to the left? The Rutting Bantha. That's not suggestive at all."

"Don't get mouthy. Keep your jowls shut!" the wolfman hissed.

The two crossed the road. A pair of twi'lek women stood outside the bar. They teased the clone and the shistavanen on their approach. Curling fingers, stretching, cooing, and giggling.

"Are you a bounty hunter?" The gray twi'lek cooed. She gestured for Feral to come to her, but he ignored her.

Her skin complexion was quite beautiful to the clone. He had never seen a beautiful color on something that was appealing to the eyes of a man. In the blue light she stood in amongst, she was almost lavender. She had been fitted well to attract foolish men. Her wardrobe was revealing, yet elegant and yellow. It complimented her almost lavender skin tone. Right at the door, the second female twi'lek turned away from Feral. She danced about, flexing her arms above her head. Feral paused. A very deep scar ran along her left shoulder blade. The vibe of the lavender twi'lek getting too close shook him back to alertness and Feral skimmed inside before she could touch him. He caught up to the shisto.

"Hey! Watch where you're trompin' scum! I've got drinks heyah!"

Feral balked, on the verge of toppling into a four armed humanoid of sorts. An underbiting-glare set him straight and Feral kept an eye out for more people, after the individual had well passed his space bubble.

"Suil!" Feral glanced to either side of him. Feral caught site of a pale-skinned, black-haired female, grinning from where she sat, at a frightened dug across her table. Feral inclined his ear to their location.

"What's the matter, Clow? Hm? How much do you owe him this time? I'm not getting your speckled little ass out this time. Screw it!"

Feral rolled his eyes. Nothing important. Just typical, every day, scum activity. Feral located the shistavanen, shrouded by an orange light, in a booth near the stage. He slipped in the booth to be greeted with a growl. "Don't growl at me."

"Stuff it! Anything unusual? Tattoos or markings of sorts are a good thing to report."

"Outside. The orange twi'lek. Her shoulder blade had a nasty-looking gash in it."

"An attack?"

"No." Feral leaned back. "It's painted on her shoulder blade. A damn good fake. I can tell. At first, I was convinced. It'll take some getting used to, but everything is beginning to stick out like a sore thumb, now. I don't know if I like this. It's rather overwhelming."

"You'll get used to it, boy. Relax and stick to our assignment."

"What group does she belong to?"

"A scar is merely an ownership brand. She's owned by someone here. Could you see what color it was?"

"Blue."

Suil was silent, merely staring at the clone. He scratched his head and looked away. Feral furrowed his brow.

"What? Suil?"

"It's all right. It's nothing."

"You should know by now that you can't tell me "nothing.""

"I can tell you whatever the hell I want!"

Feral recoiled in surprise. "I'll close my mouth, then."

"No! You don't get it! People like you steal other people's women! Did you lay your hands on her?"

Feral was seized from his sitting position by Suil's left hand. The Shistavanen was definitely augmented, for Feral was clear on his side of the table now. Feral stood and the two glared at each other.

"Stop touching me."

"Make me."

The four armed bartender snarled. "Hey! If you've got a problem, take it outside, now!"

"Hey, fatso, I'm talking here!" The shistavanen made a crude gesture to the waiter.

Feral scowled under his hood. With his opposing hand he took the shisto's forearm, grounding it onto the surface of the table at the elbow, catapulting onto the table. He grabbed the scruff of the shisto, flipping him onto his back in an arm lock. "Touch me again! No!" Feral tightened his arm around the shisto's neck when he tried to wrestle free. "Touch me again! Go ahead!" The clone recoiled from the clawed foot of the shistavenen shoving him back into the wall. The furry legs came up around his neck. The world spun and the clone collided with several tables, chairs and peoples. Arms and legs akimbo, the clone's world slowed to a stop…somewhat. What in the hell just happened?! "Suil!" Feral snarled.

"I'm not done with you yet, pretty boy!" The ferine humanoid stormed across the bar. Chairs flipped aside, people fell over.

Feral gathered himself, along with a chair, swinging at the shisto. The chair shattered and Feral was knocked backward, into the metal wall. Suil grabbed his throat. Feral grabbed at the buff fuzzy arm. He hadn't realized how powerful the shisto was. In fact, he had underestimated him. He was not proud of it now. He knew better than to be over confident.

The four armed humanoid screamed. "OOOK! Get the hell in heyah!"

Feral groaned in displeasure as Suil removed his hood.

"Yeah? Do something about it!"

Feral grunted, using his abs to arch his back. He locked his legs around the shisto's arm. He threw himself to the ground and the shisto came with. The two wrestled on the floor now. Feral released the shistavanen . He grabbed the wolfman's same forearm to fling him by it. Feral fell back, his head locked in a scaley, yellow arm. He grabbed at it in confusion.

Suil jolted upright, roaring at Feral. All he saw was fur. He found himself throwing his legs out in desperation. The cry of pain was very unusual. Animal-like. Suil stumbled a bit, holding himself. The glare of umbrage was the most fear-igniting sensation the clone had ever felt inside of his chest. Suil came at the clone, nailing a shot with his foot in the groin of the great trandoshan, well over 6 foot 5. Feral balanced himself on the shoulders of the great alien, for a moment as he doubled over, before he slid off behind him, stumbling back into the bar. Learning how to flip over backward on tree branches on the Endor moon was paying off now.

Suil gave the trandoshan a few deep gashes from claws and teeth in his forearm, until he was held steady by a paw around his thick throat. Feral panted, quivering now from his adrenaline rush. Never had he imagined a true fight with another sentient being would leave him a complete, spluttering mess! He could hardly stand up now, let alone get his grapples, punches, kicks, and throws to work the way he wanted them to. It was probably just luck he had missed the shot the wolfman meant for him.

"Clone!" Suil lifted his legs, striking the groin of the trandoshan, once more. The giant groaned and Suil freed himself, kicking him in his solar plexis this time. "Let's move! There's no trouble here!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Feral cried. Boshy answered his voice, galloping across the debri. Shoot. He had almost forgotten about her. He was proud that she knew when to flee and be safe. He couldn't account for her all the time. "Let's go girl, now." Feral put some distance between him and the wolfman before he went airborne, outside, onto the durasteel walkway, simmering. He flipped himself over onto his stomach, trying to stand, but…he couldn't. He collapsed in confusion.

"Feral!" Suil was by him in an instant, assessing a simmering wound that had well penetrated his armor, wounding the clone in his abdomen.

"What's…wrong? We have to go and I can't move!" Feral went limp. He groaned as the pain began to register and the adrenaline wore off.

Suil hissed as the four armed bartender waddled outside, cocking his blaster rifle. "Come back, I dare you! Get your asses out of here or there WILL be trouble! Sonya, Vox, get inside and away from these animals. They're dangerous!"

The two twi'lek women obeyed, shying over to the ugly alien like scared puppies. Suil saw the twi'lek with the scar tattoo. As the clone had told him, it was blue and highly reflective in the light if it hit it right. Suil assessed the clone's wound.

"Hold still, dammit! You'll have to go to Rache for sure, that's pretty damned nasty-looking."

"It can't be any worse than the damn blood vomiting trials I went through." Feral soon bore himself before the wolf man, erect, grasping his abdomen. He hissed. "This is highly disorienting. Those aren't normal rounds." Feral circled, gawkily, on the verge of falling down again.

"I'm impressed. Good improvisation."

The clone grunted and winced. "What?! That was not a damn spiel! I was serious, dammit! I don't know what the hell your problem was."

"I was baiting any bounty hunters present. Which, there were none. You're a lucky shit. I had you." Suil pointed at him and then walked on. "Syth, it's secure down here. Watch the Rutting Bantha bar, though. They might not like more people coming in so soon."

Boshy yanked herself up onto Feral's left shoulder. Feral whined in displeasure to the sharp nuzzling she gave him.

"Why do you do that? What the hell is your problem? Stop it." Feral limped after Suil. "Rache is going to have to return my guns to me as soon as possible. This has got to stop. I've never been injured like this."

"Sure you have. Just not without your gun. Oh, send Rache out here, the clone is hurt…my lord, he can barely walk, it's the size of a luncheon plate…a wound…fine…we'll come in. I don't know if he'll make it that far."

"I'm not happy with you."

"Feeling's mutual, pretty boy."

"And stop that. I'm no different than my other brothers."

Suil chuckled.

The walk was grueling and aggravating. Even when the wolf humanoid had well balanced the clone on his shoulder, Feral forced himself to walk anyways. He could do it and he did, only collapsing in relief once he was on the cold chrome floors of the medic bay. Rache glided over to him. She dropped to her knees.

"My word. That's outrageous, Suil!"

"It's not my fault! Get him cleaned up and stitched, now!"

"I can't stitch this! Something has practically taken a bite out of his gut! Lift him onto the medic bed, I'll heal him myself."

Suil obeyed, spilling the clone onto the bed. He slapped the clone's face a few times. Feral's eyes opened slowly. He grunted in response.

"Stay with us! If you slip away, you'll regret it and I'll make sure it's from my foot!"

A droid floated over and Rache perched herself on the chair that protruded from its midsection. She held her hand over the clone's wound, practically touching it. The warmth radiated throughout his entire gut and his body, once it rippled far enough from the starting point. He went limp entirely, drowsy and relaxed.

"What's wrong with him now?"

"It's all right. Shut up." Rache took a deep breath and focused on her healing. A white light illuminated the wound from under her hand.

Suil was bewildered. He had never seen anything like it. Boshy curled up under the clone's chin, scared of the strange source of light coming from her master's belly. Whatever it was, however, it did feel comfortable and warm from where she was at. She cooed at Rache, inquiring of this strange wave of warmth.

"Its okay, Boshy. You just make sure he's breathing."

"Why are you talking to it?"

"She's scared. Shut up, Suil!"

"You shut up."

Rache's body heaved with a sigh. Suil drew back his ears and remained silent. Rache was not one to test while she was busy doing something like this.

"Give me a good 2 hours and thirty minutes. Leave me. I'll have his wound closed entirely."


	16. Chapter 16

Boshy awoke the now sleeping man, later, in his own bed in his cell. Feral glanced down at his abdomen. He found himself with his hand clutching at something that was no longer there like his armor. He had been disrobed and clothed in his trousers. The surface of his skin was slightly disturbed with faint spongy ridges, but otherwise, there was no marking that anyone could see with the naked eye that he had been wounded.

"I thought I had lost you."

Feral sat up to see the slaver straddling him with a devious grin. The clone cried out. He flailed off his cot. He hit the floor and all was quiet for a moment. Boshy's pained squeaks reached his ears. The clone rolled over, off of the small creature. She shied away from him in confusion. He grabbed her and kissed her several times in apology.

"I'm sorry Boshers. It's okay. Shhhh." He kissed her again and rubbed her head under his chin. "I was wondering how long it would be before I started seeing her," he whispered. He looked to the door of the cell. It was closed. Feral's stomach sank with sadness. It was too soon to be cooped up again. He wished he could get out, though. He didn't know when he'd hallucinate again. Now, that he was awake, he didn't know how long it would be until he would be needed, as long as he didn't go to sleep again. The woman would be in there with him.

"Aeiir! Aiiiieeerrr!" Boshy purred, rubbing under his chin.

Feral lowered himself back onto his bunk, belly up, cooing at the animal. "Boshy-baby. Huh? What's the matter, hm? You little shit. I'm sorry, baby girl. Yes." Feral hugged the creature up under his chin as she pushed into his neck.

"You make me sick, clone. You should make a fire and have her for lunch."

Feral sat up and sighed. "Suil, why do you hate her so much? Everybody loved her back at home."

"You're not at home, rogue."

"Don't rub it in. She's innocent. She didn't do anything wrong," Feral cooed and clicked his tongue at the animal who went limp in his arms as he held her to his face by her underarms.

Suil prodded her ears with a clawed finger and she growled. Feral chastised the creature for squirming before she freed herself, puffing up on the edge of the toilet seat, glaring at the wolf man. He chuckled.

"No. Skin her instead. Damn she's rather fat, eh?

"She's pissed! Stop angering her and she'll lose weight!"

"Feeling better?"

Feral sat back and folded a leg over the other. "Yeah, good enough. Nearly had a damn heart attack."

"How so?" Suil leaned against the far wall.

"I thought she was in here."

"Rache?" 

Feral smirked. "You're funny, wolf man. Very funny."

"No, I'm serious."

"You can't say that with a straight face, can you? I can see your teeth clear across this stupid room."

Suil giggled. "Fine, I tried. Kill her. Do something."

"Falling down seemed to snap me out of it." Feral looked over at the loo where the creature was grooming herself. He grunted. "Boshy, that's not a clean place to clean you."

"That's hard to believe. I'm sure you wash your face there."

Feral scratched his head. "I do."

"Well, she takes after her master."

"I can't help it!"

"Oh, but neither can she. Rache wants to see you, so get her to finish up and let's go."

"Boshy." Feral stood and clicked his tongue.

Boshy flew from the toilet to his shoulder with a single leap, tail flicking against his neck.

"She wasn't worried was she?"

"No, just getting pissed because I wouldn't shut up. You should have died. My god, I've never seen a bigger chunk of flesh cauterized. She's…she's good at what she does. Not a single crew member here has been lost to wounds. Ever. Only if someone killed another person. Otherwise, we're the original bunch."

"Heh, you don't say."

The doors to the medic bay parted. Feral remembered he was once more in his insulated trousers.

"I wish you guys would stop undressing me without my consent. Bad things happen when that happens it seems."

"Only when Slots has you."

"Take a hint and shut up. Don't even say her name." Feral rubbed the back of his neck with a shiver.

Rache appeared from her sleeping quarters, stretching." Oh! There you are. It looks like you healed over all right. You might feel a bit uneven along the surface, but that will right itself within the next week. Glad to see you're all right. I repaired your armor. I…decided to upgrade it, unlike last time. I changed the material. It's very light, like it has always been, but it's a mixture of solids more powerful than this…plastoid armor, I believe."

"Yeah? Show it to me. I'm all ears for that." Feral grinned.

"I'm glad you approve. I think you'll need it. With the way Syth has been talking, you will want some reinforced armor where you're going. It's not looking friendly there."

"Can I get preview of what you're talking about?"

Rache gestured for the wolf man to help her unload his armor from casts on the other side of the bay that were made for his armor.

"Wow." Feral followed them and stood with his arms folded. "You're serious about this."

"As you should be."

Feral smiled a little. "I am."

"Not serious enough."

"Well, tell me about it so I can be!"

"I'll let him do the talking. I'm biased against his tastes."

Feral scratched his head with a sigh. He composed his impatience and thought of other things. Boshy trilled.

"Oh, and I also have something for little Boshy. Just wait."

"Oh?" Feral got closer to observe his new armor. "It…looks the exact same."

"I didn't think you wanted it changed. I mean, this is your only armor you have."

"Well, thank you."

"Good. Now, then, it's a different consistency. My own, secret blend. Let's just say, the republic would drool over what's in your armor now. I'll leave it at that."

"Well, that's no fun," Feral teased.

"You'll live," Rache said with a playful glare. She walked to another lab area where she experimented with substances. "Boshy's is very lightweight for her little body. It's highly flexible and she can still hide with it on in those tight places. However, it's not done yet. I'm still trying to get a few kinks out of it."

"You hear that Boshy? You're gonna be super like me."

Boshy cooed at the clone, pawing at his face as she balanced on his shoulders. Feral shuttered again.

"Rache, is it supposed to be normal for me to be hypersensitive to certain textures? Let's say, touch in general."

Rache paused on her way to her sleeping quarters, wincing all the while. She placed her hands together. "How long has this been an issue?"

"Oh, come on! You cannot tell me you didn't know your tinkering would screw everything I once knew up!"

"No, I knew this; it was just a matter of how long your body took to start adjusting." She shot a look at Suil who was behind her.

"Nevermind. Forget I asked."

Rache rubbed her long ears that draped under her hood. She moved on and refused to think on the clone's question.

"I'm truly-truly sorry, clone."

"Suil, did I not advise shutting up?"

"Make me," the wolf man advised back.

Feral huffed, drawing his attention away to something else. "I could take you."

Suil chortled. "The hell you could, boy. Get rid of the rat first. Maybe we'll talk."

"Rugger."

"R-A-T."

"Both of you knock it off! Go! Syth wants you! You're both like children, but it's nice to see you bonding."

"It's a compensation measure." Feral chuckled and walked away after looking at Suil.

"He's just insecure, milady."

"Whoa! Don't even start hair-ball!" The doors hissed open and the clone disappeared.

Suil drew back his ears. "Don't even!" He cantered after the green-haired man. "Remember, don't say anything when Syth is talking and no asking questions like you do. You need to stop that shit. It only pisses him off…and me too."

"Fine. I'll shut my damn mouth."

"Easy. Just be relaxed like you are now. Syth likes an attitude like that, actually. Give it to him. He senses it from you all ready. Just don't be so questionable in front of him. Come at him from another angle or not at all when it comes to that, got it?"

"Yeah." Feral raked his fingers through his long bangs.

"What the hell was that question about anyway?"

"You don't want to know. I wish you wouldn't have brought it back up."

"Oh, I see. This was manifesting before you got done with your conditioning. Before the slaver, huh?"

Feral merely glared at the wolf man who flashed a smile of canines. He shook his head and looked away with a soft howl. "I am very sorry about that."

"Sorry enough to never mention it again?"

"Heh, I get it. I'll shut up." Suil giggled a bit before he dropped it.

"We made a deal! You promised me these things as long as I kept him in line!" Syth raved. He slammed his fists down on his chrome nightstand.

"Be at peace, Syth. You know I'm not one for handling angry calls like this. Yes, you can have these things; however, a small price is to be had for this…deception with the locals."

"Dammit I'm supposed to break in without a care! Not pay the locals to look the other way!"

"If he can do it without casualties, I'll forget I ever wanted you to pay. If people are killed, you pay when he's done. Here are the coordinates. Good luck."

Syth tossed the comlink across the room. "Come in!" he snarled.

Suil padded in first, ears drawn back. "My lord? This isn't a good time, allow me to take him back to-"

"No!" Syth's voice echoed. "Stay here. I didn't call you in here to delay. We don't have time for that. Feral!"

Feral stood at attention. It felt good, actually, even if this man was a world class criminal. "Sir."

Syth lifted his head. After a long moment he grinned. "That pleases me, Feral. You're riding up to your purpose. A planet called Pasture has something very valuable on it. If I give you the coordinates, can you retrieve it for me?"

"Yes, sir, anything you ask, I can do."

"Very well."

The holochip was tossed to the green-haired man and he caught it in his left hand. He looked it over before standing at attention again.

"Well? Hurry up. I don't have all day." Syth paced away.

Feral turned away, heading for the door. Suil dipped his head and followed after the man.

"You think you can do this right? There's always a catch."

"What now?!" Feral hissed. "Is my stuff ready?"

"Yes, calm down. Rache has it ready. She's never been late. If she were we'd be dead. All of us."

"I can do this. I can do anything."

"Really? Where the hell did this thinking come from?"

"I've been in denial. Long story. If I'm going to live I have to remember what the hell I am. I'm a Fett. I AM him. Slightly altered personality, but my abilities are his own if not more. I don't know what else to keep telling myself."

"Hehe, atta boy!"

Boshy trilled and the clone stopped, allowing the beast to crawl out of his pant leg, back up onto his shoulder.

"You're going to have to show her sooner or later. Better sooner."

"I don't want him hurting her or I'll hurt him."

"It'll be the last thing you ever do, boy."

"Let him try." Feral grinned to himself.

"Don't get over confident."

"I'm not."

"That's right. I won't let you."

"Oh? You're coming? I thought this was my mission."

"You'll need backup, kid. Trust me. We don't go to school down in these places. This is business. Business means dead bodies and bloodshed. You've been pampered as well. You need some seasoned assistance."

"Yeah, well don't kill anybody unless we absolutely have to. I'd like to make this work out my way the best I can."

"Another rule: Don't get your hopes up. Anything can happen."

Feral sighed. "Tell me about it."


	17. Chapter 17

Feral managed to deter the fuzzy humanoid's assistance long enough to get his torso armor on, until she partially paralyzed him with a small shot to the back of his neck. He crumbled to the floor, but the wolf man caught him and held him up.

"What the hell?! What the hell! Why are you doing this? I can do this myself! I've been doing this far longer than you!"

"No, dummy, I've changed your armor, it doesn't go on the same way and I don't have time to show you! Allow people to help you, dammit! Hold still!"

"It's not like I can move anyways!"

"Stop you're whining, clone!"

"You, shut up!"

"Tell me that one more time and I'll drop you!"

Feral forced himself to support body with his legs the best he could. Suil chuckled, but didn't release the clone. Rache fastened his boots and checked every nook and cranny before she stood.

"Let him go."

Suil shoved the clone sideways and he was heavy, at first, but his legs began to tingle and he could move them again. Rache scratched her head through her hood.

"All right, go. I've got stuff to do. Syth's upset. Bye." Rache gathered some tools and took off to another part of the bay.

"Let's go, pretty-boy."

Feral looked about in confusion before he limped after Suil. "I won't tell you again , wolf-man."

"Stuff it, clone. You're subject to me, now. Just close your mouth."

Feral straightened his armored satchel with a jerk, but made no sound that the wolf-man could hear. Fine. He'd be quiet. He was getting mighty tired of people pushing him around like he was an animal or some slave. He was a slave, though, as much as he wanted to shut it out of his mind. All of his brothers were to an extent. Years of purpose eventually blinded one to the reality of their purpose. His purpose. Boshy poked her head out of the satchel. Feral found her head on his left side and rubbed it with a thumb and forefinger.

Suil headed for the ship docking bay. He kept glancing over his shoulder for the clone. He was always there. He was being so damn quiet. After three times, the clone grinned the fourth.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you doing that? You're a shistavanen. Can't you tell I'm behind you?"

Suil growled and turned forward. "Yes, I can!" he spat. "It's just the healer put something in your armor or…something. I can't detect you behind me. I don't know why. Hell, you weren't ever heavy on your feet to begin with. After what Syth has done to you, you're as light as a twi'lek slave dancer."

"I doubt that elegant."

"You'd be surprised, clone, at what an augmented body is capable of." Suil typed in the code to the sharp-looking side vessel and the ramp hissed.

Feral took a deep breath and followed after the pirate. The interior was luxurious, even for these raffish-looking pirates. His mouth dropped open at some of the trim.

"This is awful pretty for a ship that could end up fired upon." Feral sat down in the co-pilot seat, moving his satchel onto his lap. Boshy crawled out, slithering onto his shoulder, wrapping her tail around his neck like a puffy boa.

"If you lose the rat down there, don't complain. I don't want to hear it." Suil sat down with a hefty grunt, typing in the codes for the coordinates. "You got that chip with you?"

"Yeah." Feral reached into a pocket on his poncho. He handed it to the wolf-man who slid it into the console. The hologram flared up.

"Pasture, a tropical-mountain and forest planet," the female voice boomed. Colors flashed and the planet rotated rapidly and slowed for a short while before it spun madly again, pinpointing the exact locations the two companions would want to be at.

Boshy trilled in offense, fur bristling. She hissed, arching her back. Suil grumbled to himself. Feral glanced at Suil and giggled, calming the frightened creature.

"Boshers, it's all right, I promise. Simmer down, girl." Feral stroked the bristling hide until the fur lay flat and the animal hugged his neck, nervous now from the scare.

"Just…keep her quiet. Too much noise pisses me off."

"The ears, huh?" Feral continued to pet Boshy before he looked away.

"Meh, I don't know if your ears have kicked in yet, but yeah, hypersensitivity is hell. Sometimes it's so bad it causes pain. Drives me nuts!"

The ship started forward, levitating as it crept to the holoshields on the ships docking bay. It folded its landing gear and roared away in the wink of an eye.

"Whew! This little shit is fast!"

Suil laughed with glee. "Yes it is. All of our ships are about this setting."

"What? You're kidding!"

"No. What'd you think they were?"

Feral leaned forward and shrugged. He scratched his head in embarrassment. "I dunno. Run down, rusty-looking vehicles. They ran, but they were good for hiding. Scavenged metal. Crudely built."

"Hehe, that's a stereotype. That's for pirates living in the slums on a planet. We're space material. Syth is rich. More rich than you can believe. A ship can be easily replaced with another even more extravagant, clone."

"Well, now I know."

"You've got a lot more to learn, but yes, you know more now. Be patient. It will reveal itself overtime."

"What will?" Feral glanced at Suil as he tapped some console buttons with his claws, rather playfully.

Suil drew back his ears and sighed. "Everything. As much as you think you're left out of the circle, I am as well. Not even Rache knows exactly what is going on. None of us do. It's…normal around here."

Feral watched Suil for a long while before he sat back and enjoyed the stars. Freedom. Stars made him feel fast, expansive, and limitless. He was out of the ship; however, he could die and never get to enjoy his freedoms that had been promised. All the more to prove to the pirate Lord he was worth his time and investments. Ka'nine thought he had potential. For what reason, he never did understand, except that he was an alpha Arc Trooper in reality, rather than a standard grunt. Nobody knew except the bounty hunters, the general, and he.

He had been favored. Singled out all these years, since his conception by the man. He had been so warm to him. Interested in the best for him. Feral cared about his brothers more than anything else. Making sure they were safe, happy, comfortable, and treated fair. He had many brawls with other brothers and even bounty hunters who were treating his particular squad with disrespect. The pirates seemed more caring than they. Even more than his bounty-destined brothers. He had no concept of the pride and selfishness that consumed the ARC troopers. Now he knew and he was one of them. They weren't all like them, most likely, but they had such freedom in their will, the potential was there.

"Suil."

The wolfman groaned. "What, clone?! This better not be a damn question!"

"Too bad." Feral lifted a hand. "Why are you so concerned for me? I'm scat to you."

Suil frowned. "I'm responsible for you. The hell if I let you be killed. The lord would kill me!"

"No-no-no-no, you're showing a lot more care than I thought pirates should or would."

"Despite what you've heard, our brotherhood takes care of strangers."

Feral furrowed his brow. "So, subjecting your prisoners to torture, slavers, and other crew members is hospitality?" Feral's green eyes cut into Suil.

"No, clone," he whined, "it's not usually like this. You're not the typical prisoner. We take care of each other. You're a part of this crew whether you want to be or not. Get used to it. I've always treated newcomers in a friendly manner."

Feral snickered and looked away, fondling his fingers against one another. "If…you say so."

"Hey, I could have you in the brig right now, bound with chains and what not. That force beam will cut you in two if you make contact with the damn thing."

Feral smiled and ran a hand through his bangs. He said nothing more and the pirate drew back his ears, looking displeased about the entire thing he had just endured, frowning all the while. The clone was satisfied. Yes, he had cared more than some did on the ship, in a weird way. Maybe not that. He just did the best he could for not being the pirate lord himself, but the right hand man.

"Where are my rifles, Suil?" Feral rubbed his temples.

Suil growled. "They're in the back, with the rest of the weapons. I loaded them on here before we took off, cool it."

"Just asking."

"Gees, clone! Service that animal or get her out of here! She's got gas like a pregnant nerf!"

Feral sighed. The smell just then registered with his consciousness. "Where's the lavatory?"

"In the back, beyond the commons area on the left. Hurry up."

"You trust me enough to let me go by myself?"

"What? Yes! Just go!"

Feral opened the door to the lavatory and the light came on automatically. "All right, go! I hate you when you do this. You're a disgusting animal."

"You think?!"

"Relax, Suil, I've got her trained to go!"

"Where?!"

"In the loo!"

"What?!"

Feral rubbed his neck. "Yes!" He shrieked in annoyance. Why was the damn wolf man so concerned?! He had got her out of the room like he wanted. The clone paced about while the little animal balanced herself on the toilet seat and did her business, learnedly. "Look, I'm sorry you haven't eaten in about three days. Just keep drinking water."

Boshy grunted at the clone. Feral winced.

"Don't do that when you're going!" he whined. "Wash your hands when you get done. You know the drill." Feral departed, leaving the restroom door cracked. "I thought you were a pirate." Feral planted himself next to Suil.

Suil grunted. "I am. More so than you'd want to know."

"What the hell were you just crying about?"

"I was curious. You've got the damn rat trained pretty extensively."

Feral huffed. "I had to! She's saved lives, time, resources and who in the hell knows what else." He slouched in his seat.

"Dammit, Clone, did you leave the water running?" Suil craned his neck over his shoulder. Out of the kitchen sink he saw the draping tail of the rugger. "Ah, the hell?! What is she doing?"

"Washing her hands, like I told her too."

"Hm…really, now?"

"Yes, Suil, she does it just like a person. Everything." Feral rolled his eyes and looked away.

The whine of the faucet shutting off echoed in the ship and the thud of the large hind feet of the rugger was audible to the two companions. Boshy trilled at Feral, inquiringly as she licked her little paws and ran them over her velvety-soft face.

"Yes, Bosh, you can come back over here. We've got to work on your awareness. You know when to go potty. You're just being a little shit."

"I could say she had the shits. It's the worst thing I've ever smelled."

"What?" Feral chortled. "Hardly. You guys smell worse than her runny farts."

"Oh, do we now?"

"Ugh, not you….others on the ship. I don't know, I just keep clean, usually. Haven't been able to lately being cooped up in a prison cell."

"You can clean yourself like she does."

"I can't reach my neither regions, Suil." Feral glared at the wolf man.

Suil giggled. "I know you can't. You were saying? It's all you're going to get. The others you can tend to when we get back. All though, you should be able to detail everything. The toilets have those settings on them."

"Heh, unfortunately for you, I've figured them out. Tiny-ass buttons if I ever did see them." The chair jolted and Boshy was on his shoulder, once more, smelling delightful from the soap that was available at the sink. "Good girl! Now, lay low. Don't piss Suil off or me, for that matter."

The rugger perched herself on the clone's buzz cut. Her legs and arms were tucked under her to conserve heat. IT was colder than it had been on the vessel, in this ship. Suil shook his head.

"You've really got some issues to work out."

"Like what?! What the hell?!"

"Nevermind."

"Yeah, that's right, never mind!" The green eyes of the caramel man flashed in agitation and he looked away trying not to move too much under the weight of the rugger. "How long?"

"About an hour and thirty minutes, boy."

"A nap would be nice. I'm so damn exhausted for no reason." Feral clasped his hands in his lap and his chest heaved with a sigh.

"It's the rat, I know it. You haven't eaten in several days."

"Besides hunger, I feel fine. I wonder how long Fett went without food. It's not helping that Syth isn't feeding me like he said he would."

"There's something for you to think on. Leave me the hell alone. Sleep then or something. Might do you some good."

"Yeah, good idea." Feral shifted slightly and settled again.

Suil glanced over at him to see him with his hood over his head and Boshy as well. He chuckled and paid attention to the star trails. The ship whined and dove into hyperspace. Suil put the auto-pilot on and leaned back. He hoped the clone could hold his own. For all he knew, they were entering a warzone and not an oblivious, peaceful planet. No one knew the condition when one got the chips for the planets. You got it when you got there. You and your brigade were on their own.

A relief for the clone was his pet rat. Suil looked at the clone, again, for a moment. Without her, he might have given up already. He probably shouldn't dis on her as much as he did, but the man needed to protect her. He needed to protect the thing that made him, more or less. She kept him alive before. She was the key, as much as he hated the little monster. Sure, he hadn't been bit, pissed on, shit on, or nuzzled by her, but other creatures his crew mates had had in the past had pissed him off. Finding animal stools on his clean blankets was not popular with him in the least bit. He wasn't so sure about this animal, himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Warmed by circulating warmth under his hood, Feral lulled into a power nap. His hunger left him and he was at peace, his body healing itself and prepping for the grueling task at hand. Maybe on the planet he would find food. He assumed they'd be here for a day or two. This thing couldn't be obtained in a day. They would have to go through several steps to get to it. Its how things like this always went for his squad. He'd show the wolf man what he was capable of and Boshy too. People underestimated the little creature.

Being an Arc trooper, his ideas and labors were more outside of the box than his brothers. He always noticed this, but nobody seemed to be conscious of it on an envious note. They accepted him and his ideas, encouraging, hoping, and looking up to him for guidance in the field on missions.

_"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Feral entered the private meditating chambers of the general._

_ "Yes, sit down, get comfortable, Feral. It's all right."_

_ "Did I…do something wrong, sir?" Feral obeyed, sitting forward, rather nervous if he had._

_ The general turned to him and smiled the smile the clone had come to know all of his life. He relaxed. Nothing was wrong. Feral scooted back and got comfortable as he had been told to. He glanced about the room. Old relics, flags, a narglatch statue, and a holo message that was left open on his bedside table. Feral squinted a little. After a while of the general not talking, he became aware and stopped himself from reading the message._

_ "Ugh, sir, is something wrong? I mean, if I've done anything I-I"_

_ "No-no, Feral." The general turned to him finally after messing around with things. He shut off the holo message, coolly. Feral narrowed his eyes at the man in suspicion. He had read it and it involved him._

_ "Sir?"_

_ "Easy! Easy, soldier," Ka'nine chuckled. He sat down. With a slight hand gesture he called on the force to calm the mood of the clone, somewhat. The clone was happy to yield to it, familiar with it. Ka'nine sighed once Feral's behavior became docile. The clone could be quite freaky if he feared he had done something wrong. He wanted to know only all the time. It was rather annoying, but the man wanted to do things right. He was a good, hand-picked man. "Feral, I wanted to talk with you about something."_

_ Feral merely blinked and smirked some, unsure about what there was to talk about. Nothing had changed in two years for him; he was happy where he was._

_ "I was thinking about signing you into another squad."_

_ The growing smile of a hopeful delight faded on Feral's face. "Sir, I-I why? I'm content with where I am, I've told you that. My brothers know it, my commander. I don't want to go someplace else. I grew up here."_

_ "Feral, you know better than that. You know better. You've seen your brothers get assigned to their pre-destined posts!"_

_ "Yessir, but I've went through that and I ended up here!"_

_ "I wanted to sign you on with the Arc troopers."_

_ Feral blinked and leaned forward. "What?"_

_ Ka-nine nodded and folded his arms. "Yes. The ARC troopers. I'm going to sign you over for tomorrow."_

_ "No." Feral stood and moved to the door. "I'm not leaving!"_

_ "Soldier!" Ka'Nine shot up and pointed to the clone that lifted his head in defiance. "You'll do as you're told! Do NOT do this to me, Feral! Get your head out of your ass and think straight! Nobody can work with you like this when you get bull-headed! You don't have a choice."_

_ "Yeah? What's this for years and years about my "Great potential," "I'm the one," "Son" "Good boy," and all that shit? Huh?!" Feral spread his arms. "You let me decide for myself what I wanted. I told you if I wanted or if I didn't. I don't want this!" Feral whisked away and the door hissed open._

_ Ka'nine tore after him. "Feral!" He snarled, tromping into the hallway. "Feral! Just like the Fett."_

_ The clone ignored him. His brothers, doing errands for the bridge, paused, wondering what was going on. The jedi general screaming at one of them was not a good thing. Feral paused in the doorway of his bunkroom. His brother's actually. He was usually high-tailing it on a mission for a month or so, back for a few weeks at a time. He ran a hand through his hair and inelegantly moved in, placing a hand on his bunk bed, looking at the other empty ones. He clenched the bed mattress with an iron grip, hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He collapsed on his bed and dipped his head in his hands. What had he done to end up here?_

_ "He can't take on that damn thing! I'm going back!" Feral's arm was seized by his companion, Caveman. _

_ "No! It's too dangerous. We were told to stay!"_

_ Feral shrugged him off. "No, YOU stay! Stay right here! I don't want to see anyone of you come running. I have to help the general."_

_ "Feral!" Caveman screamed, drowned out by an explosion nearby. He and the rest of his brothers watched him disappear into the cavity of the wooded areas._

_ He hadn't realized how massive the droid was. The biggest clanker he had ever seen in his soldier career. A flamethrowing-mounted gun and sonic missiles. The general could not have handled it on his own. Thanks to the help of the clone, he was able to finally defeat the monstrosity, but not without losing the man in the process. Feral lay there, rasping for air._

_ "Sir?" He hissed. But the man merely ignored his pleas for help._

Feral sparked awake and tore his hood off. Suil pricked his ears in alarm.

"Clone? What's wrong? You've been muttering in your sleep for a while now."

Boshy still balanced, untouched, on his head. Feral leaned forward and rubbed his face.

"I…was having the same nightmare I've been having for months now. It just won't go away. Dammit, I wish it would." Feral turned his head away and fell back.

"Well, regardless, you woke yourself up just in time. I've been circling the atmosphere for a while. There's a damn storm brewing down there. Like nothing I've ever seen. The computer estimated it to last for another thirty minutes."

"Rain?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing."

"Then, why haven't you landed?"

"I wanted you to sleep. I'm not going to get killed because of you."

Feral grinned. "Don't worry about me."

"Who said I was worried? I just don't want to come back empty handed."

Feral shook his head with a sigh. "Don't worry about me, got it? I can hold my own." Feral watched him in suspicion, wondering how much he had heard, exactly. He doubted the man was worried now. It was something else.

"Sure, soldier." Suil entered the atmosphere and Feral removed the dozing Boshy from his head.

"Get your game face on, Bosh." Feral prodded her with a forefinger. Boshy trilled.

The trip was close. Lightning bolts as wide as a man raked around the ship's exterior. Feral got up and explored until he found his personal guns. He chuckled in delight, checking the magazine. The tank was full and it had been modified to hold an additional amount of the plasma needed for the laser fire.

"I appreciate her taste. I really do." The cocking ring of the gun echoed in the cockpit and Feral winced. He had been a little bit too eager.

"Damn you, clone! Hold your damn horses!" Suil raved. "Can't leave you free for five minutes!"

"They're my guns!" Feral found his hand pistol and sheathed it on his thigh in its leather casing. He extracted the sling for his rifle and placed it around his middle. He moved the gun over on his back and walked back to the cockpit.

"Put them back. I'm not ready yet. We have yet to find a good landing place."

"I don't think so," Feral grunted as he planted himself back in the co-pilot seat. "I'm pretty happy."

Suil hissed at the clone and Feral merely stared at him.

"That's very uncouth, shisto."

Suil chuckled. He lowered the ship into the blustering winds above a tropical forest. He neutralized the ship's sense of gravity and allowed the winds to sail the ship into a pocket in the forest.

"I've still got it!" Suil shut the ship down, quickly. He got up, going to retrieve his arsenal.

"Aeeiir! Awwwooo!" Boshy exclaimed. He tail lashed about. She circled about in the clone's lap, nuzzling his satchel, and then pacing from here to there.

"Calm down, Boshers!" the man growled. He nuzzled the fuzzy animal and kissed her before stuffing her in the satchel. "I'm excited too…sort of." Feral looked about at the darkness. He couldn't tell the forest yet in the storm. The rain hit the shell of the ship in a spray of fire. "Suil, I think I hear gunfire!"

"Your ears deceive you, clone."

"I think not!" Feral stood and paced proudly. "Rain can hurt like hell in these places. I was merely pointing that out. I've been in rains that I'd never want to be under again."

"I care, why?"

"You aren't wearing anything armor-like, wolf man." Feral grinned. He playfully sauntered over to him.

"You're getting a little bit cheerful, aren't you, clone?" Suil tossed knives in the air and sheathed them. He had a good lot of weapons compared to the clone.

Feral frowned. "Dammit, I knew I was missing something."

"Clone, all you came with was your guns. You didn't have any knives."

"I do have a blade." Feral lurched forward at the shistavanen. He engaged into an upper cut with his right fist. A black blade, circulating with turquoise energy, ejected from his forearm and hummed just short of slicing the shistavanen's throat open.

Suil, caught off guard, carefully grabbed the clone's arm and examined it. "A vibroblade. I'll be damned." He could feel the vibration of the weapon just under his chin.

Feral pulled away and the blade sheathed itself immediately. "I just don't have more primitive weapons. I lost mine when I lodged them that damn droid. This is a last minute weapon when you have nothing else or you're up close." Feral flexed his hand and looked it over. He was excited to try out his new armor. He actually wanted to be hit to see if it held up to Rache's word. Not that he didn't believe her. She was pretty high-quality when it came to her works. "I'm ready."

"Clone, don't piss me off and pull your cute shit like that again, I'll finish what I started."

"Oh." Feral grinned some. "At the bar? I have a defense. I didn't know you were putting on a show!" Feral spat and moved away.

"It doesn't matter. Why would I kill you when Syth told me to watch you?!"

Feral whipped around with a gasp when the ship's ramp hissed open. His heart raced at the storm outside. It was pretty nasty. Boshy's muffled coos came from his armored satchel and Feral patted it. "I don't know. Everybody's been trying to kill me. I'm beginning to think it's a test anymore." Feral pushed passed the wolf man and started down the ramp. He pulled his hood over his head, smiling when the rain began to hit the fabric. Yes, it felt good to be back in the field.

"A test?"

"Yeah!" Feral shouted. "It's all I've ever really been stressed under! This is all a big, damned test," the clone whispered to himself. "I have yet to find out who the grader is."

Suil moved passed Feral. "Let's go. Stay low, though. Real low. Something's amiss here."

Feral glanced back and gasped. "Where the hell is the ship?! What in the hell?!"

"Shhhh! It's a cloaking shield, dumbass!"

Feral was yanked to the ground. He was agile and picked himself up, but the hand of the shistavanen shoved him back down. He had some power lying dormant in his great, furry arms. Feral 's glowing green eyes met his illuminated gold eyes.

"Shut up and get low," Suil growled.

Feral felt a little intimidated by the glowing eyes of the shistavanen, but he stood without a word. A head nod discouraged the stare of the shistavene and Suil turned away, treading through the thick vegetation. Apparently, the wolf man had had his eyes altered as well. Why their eyes glowed in the dark, he hadn't figured it out yet. He felt dumb to ask, but he was curious. He wanted to know every damn thing that was going to be wrong with him and unfamiliar, now. Glowing eyes were, rather, other worldly, but he'd have to get used to it. He didn't know how bright his eyes glowed, but he had noticed crew members wouldn't stare him down anymore or even keep eye-contact when he'd glance at them. They knew. They knew he was like the shistavanen and that was that. Nobody could pick on him anymore. Only the dumber crew members would pick a fight with him now. He dared them. He dared them to puff up to him.

Crouching and walking. That was all he did for a good five minutes. It seemed like an eternity. It had been so long he had forgotten how used he was to exploring a territory. Feral dropped to the ground just before an opening. He got the shistavanen's attention with a mock bird call. The shistavanen knelt as well and glanced at him.

"There are people out here with us."

Suil drew back his ears and looked away. Whether or not he wanted to move was up to him, but Feral didn't know how to give him commands to the pirate. The being would not forget the score he wanted to settle. At any moment the wolf man could have him down and disabled if he was irritated enough. However, Feral was evenly matched with the shistavanen. Suil was aware of it. Plenty aware.

Silence. The rain had softened. Just the pitter-patter of drops hit the massive leaves of the trees. It was lulling to Feral. Calming and relaxing, but now he couldn't sleep. A rainy day on Endor had been heaven. He relaxed on those days, draining any stress or dire situations he was in. Starvation couldn't keep him from enjoying the serene mood the rain brought. The sound, the smell, and the noise.

"Feral!" Suil hissed.

Feral snapped out of his daydreaming and moved into a kneeling position, gun in hand.

"MOVE, NOW! ATTACK! LEFT FLANK CUT OFF THE SUPPLY TANKS! THEY CAN'T LEAVE THE ESTABLISHMENT!"

Feral and the shistavanen dropped and froze like the very rocks in the soil. Blaster fire broke out. From the forest side people materialized. Screaming, throwing of grenades and explosions ensued. Feral moved up to the shistavanen who growled at him when he got close enough.

"It's me! Stop doing that!" Feral hissed. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Some type of civil matter. Of all the damn things to land into." Suil chuckled. "This is not all right. This is the area with the item."

"Well, they're a little distracted. I think we can sneak, but should we choose a side if we get caught?"

"How, clone?!" Suil spat. "We don't know who's who!"

"That's where my friend comes in." Feral unlatched his satchel and made a mock-surprise face.

Suil grumbled and swiveled away, keeping an eye out. The damn rat was just…stupid. They could easily relay information…somehow.

"…the recorder and viola!" Feral held up the green creature that nuzzled Suil's ear with her nose.

The wolf man whipped around with a snarl. Feral shied away from him, rather upset.

"Calm down. I'll be farther away next time. Just don't hurt her. She can record conversations. A woman is the leader by the sound of it. If we find her, we find everybody."

Suil sighed. "Fine," he groaned. "We'll do this your way, clone, but if it fails, so help me!"

"Oh, it won't fail. I've never failed. People have failed me." Feral shuffled away, into the vegetation that lead into the open. The wolf man was craving to do this his way, but, like the clone had said earlier, he had to report back to Syth about his success. It was a test. Endor was probably a damn test; actually, Feral was beginning to think. His brothers, though, a lot of them were lost. He hoped not for him alone. The thought made him sick. It was unfathomable to think that all of this was happening because of him. It sure as hell seemed like it was.


	19. Chapter 19

"Don't move in, soldier! Hell no! Let them rot in there! Smoke em! Hurry!"

Feral followed her voice. Whoever she was, she was confident and didn't take "no" for an answer.

"Get out of my way!" Feral was shoved aside, but it wasn't hard enough to knock him down. The human glared at him before making a directing hand gesture. More people poured out of the forest.

Feral glared back and the man shrank away. He resumed his search. An explosion sent him careening into the air. He cried out. He caught himself in a roll and shook his head. The voices sounded significantly far now. Shell shock, most likely. Feral groaned and picked himself up. He checked on Boshy. She was quivering inside the armored satchel, but she was healthy. "Good girl, Boshy, good girl." Feral shook his head again and his hearing corrected itself, somewhat.

Another mass of people materialized out of the smoke and Feral got down low in the tall grass. A deep trench, carved by years of erosion was before him to cross.

"No! Tell Tack to get it and get out! We need her!"

She was in it. Feral reached under his belly and opened the satchel. Boshy slithered out and shied into the clone.

"No-no, girl. S'all right. Go. Down there. Down!" Feral commanded. Boshy shot forward. After 25 feet she found the trench and leaped without fear. Feral smiled, but it soon faded. He got up and sprinted. He slipped into a sink-hole and the five speeders that were behind him sailed over it without missing a beat. "This is not fun!" Feral grunted. He sat up and the ground shook, showering him with dark, moist dirt. Feral winced and shielded his face. Once it subsided he lowered his forearm and looked about. "No way. A tunnel?" He stood, quickly.

The tunnel was dark, constantly shedding soot into the walkway that was about eight feet wide. The clone's eyes flashed in the darkness and he could see easily with a monotone blue hue. Feral trotted away from the sink-hole that was getting bigger all the time. Once in a side hole on the trail, he patted himself down. "Where the hell would it be?" Feral wiped his face and sniffed. He glanced at his wrist and gasped. "I knew that! Suil?! Suil!"

Suil drew up his left wrist to his mouth. "You found it. Good for you."

"Haha, very funny. Shut up. Listen, I've found a tunnel. You have my location? I know you're tracking me all the damn time." Feral listened out for more possible grenades and missiles. He surely as hell didn't want to be in the thing when it collapsed.

"Correct. I'll find you. Stay put and don't die before I get there."

"Shit," Feral chortled and faced the wall, scraping at hollow rock. He pulled at the rock and it pulled open. Feral drew back in surprise. He blinked when a holomap shot out of the hole and triangulated his current position in the tunnel. Feral's eyes scanned the countless tunnel ways, memorizing each one without effort. He blinked again and drew back, not familiar with having photographic memory. He remembered. He just…did. His memory was always good, but this was insane! Feral found his ear piece and put it in his right ear. He paced about.

Boshy scurried across a table, knocking a can over, but she was gone before the human woman, clothed in a blue, metallic armor, similar to the gladiator styles, could see her. She wondered over to the make-shift table. An explosion shook the ground and she braced herself. She returned to her original place and growled.

"Damn explosions. Tack, talk to me. Where's Vox?"

Boshy parked herself under the tackle box the woman had brought with her. It had its own leg support. She cooed, rather nervously, yelping when another grenade showered dirt onto the box.

"Boshy, stay calm. Stay calm," Feral coaxed the rugger. "Vox? That's one of the twi'lek's at the bar."

Feral's gun was at his front, pointed at the figure that slipped down into the sink hole's opening. Yellow eyes flashed in the darkness and Feral lowered his gun. "Made it. Slow as mud."

"Shut it, clone. Where the hell does it go?"

"Dunno, but I have to get what we want first."

"Hurry up with the rat. This whole thing could go!"

"I know. C'mon Bosh."

"Tell them that the Nexus Plague does not make negotiations with the Washers! Get Vox out of there. She's made enough men happy all over this damn galaxy!"

"Got it. Boshy, come."

Feral pressed a button on a remote. Suil's ears drew back.

"Dammit, clone! What is that?! That's irritating!"

"Wow, I never knew what it sounded like." Feral winced. "Yeah, it is. Dammit, what else is different with me now? It's a sound that only she can hear, even through explosions because it's on a different frequency. She's not far. Never thought I would be able to hear every damn thing I didn't want to!"

"Barrett! Get your ass in here and stop whining at the door!" Rache carefully drew a fluid from a vile with a syringe. The vile hit the floor and broke when Barrett's scream shaved the fur on her back. "Barrett?!" Rache froze in alarm. She mustered up her courage and hurried to the door. She dropped to her knees beside the man. As much as he wanted to kill him for his ignorance, she was obligated to help him. "Where is your wound and what the hell just happened?"

"They-they-"

"We're being raided aren't we?"

Barrett nodded the best he could. "It's a stun dart! It hurts like hell!"

"I-I'll be back. I have to tell Syth!" The woman arose.

"You're not going anywhere!"

An invisible hand seized the woman's neck. She was struck in the abdomen and hoisted into the air. Next, she hit the floor on her back. She was now face to face with a republic commando of some sort. Orange accents lined his armor as his entire form etched into visibility for the naked eye.

"You're a pretty little thing. I'd hate to hurt you. Now, where is he?"

"I don't answer to republic scum like you!"

"Oh, you will, or you will die. I've been tracking your vessel for days. I must say, you do ride up to your reputation. However, your captain has made a mistake by pausing. Where is he?!"

Rache couldn't even so much as get the least bit of a gasp in. "I…don't…kn-" The woman's hood was torn off as she was hoisted into the air. She gagged and her bare feet tread the air.

"Have you found the captain's quarters?" The commando asked into his wrist comlink.

"I've taken out quite a few pirates. These guys pack a nasty punch. Otherwise, I haven't located him yet."

"I've got someone here that may be of interest."

The woman was put in binders and forced to limp along, ahead of the commando. "Who are you?" Rache coughed harshly.

"A brother of Feral's. He's in some trouble, unfortunately."

"You're trouble for us, if you haven't noticed."

"Yes, I know, but you haven't betrayed your own siblings."

Rache balked and glared over her shoulder. "You have no idea what I've went through. I'm a slave. So are you."

"Walk. That's what gets a brother in trouble with the authorities. Where is your leader?"

"Go to hell."

The commando chuckled. "You're something else. Grim, talk to me!"

"Perfect timing, sir, we've found a fancy door way, but it's been sealed. He knows we're here."

Syth chuckled. He had been played. "I trusted you, and you send your dogs after me?"

"Syth, I only want to see the clone. I want to know how he's doing."

"Your men have made quite a scene. Some of my own men are hurt."

"I don't take no for an answer, lord pirate."

"He's not here. Tell your men to leave."

"We'll wait, then."

"No!" the pirate lord snarled. Syth whipped around to see the orange tyrant holding his healer hostage and his doors open, sparking in distress. "Rache." He turned away from the holoboard he had projecting on his wall.

"She's the only female on this ship. I assume she has some type of value. We'll wait, like the man said, for Feral. We'd like to talk to him."

"You already did."

"I know, but he walked away. He has a bad habit of that I've learned. We weren't done with him yet."

"You're going to hurt him?" Rache inquired.

The commando chuckled. "How sweet, he's already made friends. Especially, with this pretty one." He caressed Rache's cheek.

The healer hissed at him.

"Doll, that's very uncivilized, you know."

"I don't care. You and the pirate lord need to learn to keep your hands to yourself! What is it with men and touching?!" She spat.

"Rache, easy. You're upset. Just stay still."

"Jearec, wait until he comes and pump them for information. I'd like to see him as soon as possible," the holo message commed.

"Yes, sir."

The call was cut off. Syth punched a nearby wall. He didn't have time to be pushed around in this matter. He had made a deal with this contact he didn't even know by their true voice.

"Stop touching me!" Rache elbowed the commando in his partially exposed body glove, in between his lower half and his chest armor.

The commando doubled over and she fled over to Syth.

"Son of a bitch! You're a vicious little bitch!"

Rache sat on the pirate lord's bed and pulled her hood back over her head.

"She can be," Syth carelessly commented. He had learned his lesson, just like he had. If you wanted to get a feel, you had to be quick and brief, whether it is the tail, the cheek, or any other body part. The pirate lord never touched any other locations besides the woman's cheek or her tail, though. Such a gesture was not in his nature, nor would he live if he did. He cared not for the commando's pain.

"Nobody leaves this room. That includes you, princess," the commando explained crassly.

"I don't plan on it," Rache growled.

"Get off the bed," Syth hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do; I wash your sheets and every other damn man's sheets on this ship!"

Syth sidled away from her snarl and walked over to his window. She was pissed as hell. More so than he was. "Why does your boss want to see the clone so badly. He didn't seem to care about him before."

An armored arm was pressed against the commando's middle. The woman hit like the broad side of a ship. Far harder than any female should be able to strike anyone. "Feral is a person of interest to him. We're bounty hunters. The man was deemed dangerous. We're trying to do him a favor and get to him first before someone else does."

"I see. He belongs to me, now, however."

"Not if he's a wanted man. What are you talking about?"

Syth said nothing more. He studied Rache. Her face was shrouded by her deep hood. Her tail twitched about in agitation and it was black as pitch. "It'll be all right, Rachel."

The woman growled in reassurance to the pirate lord's strangely kind words. He noticed her fur shift shades in the lighting.

"Why can't people just leave him alone? He's been through enough," Rache said in a firm tone.

Jearec scoffed. "He's not one to be pitied."

"And who are you to decide that?!"

"Rachel!" The pirate lord barked. "Be…calm…please."

"Can you remove these? They're pissing me off!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, those are no longer an option to come off. You're safer for yourself and us if you stay like that. My head is waiting, pirate. Where is the clone?"

Syth said nothing and he turned his back on the commando.

"All right, if nobody will talk, I'll make sure you know my terms."

The woman's ears heard the escalating ring of the hand pistol.

"Ah, I have your attention. Pirate lord, where the hell is the damn cull that's been bedding with you?!" the commando yelled.

"This is all your fault!" Suil spat. He growled viciously at the rugger that had been rigid in the clone's lap after the Nexus Plague had found them in their secret underground commons area.

Boshy hissed back and Feral shifted away from the wolf man. He huffed in irritation. "I hate these damned cuffs! I've never been in these ever!"

"Yeah, well get used to it. You'll be cuffed a lot." 

Feral glared over his shoulder, his green eyes afire. "I don't want to be!" Was his untamed snarl.

"Stay calm. Which side are we on?"

"I haven't figured it out yet."

"If you would have stayed on our six we wouldn't have been out numbered!" Suil grumbled.

"It wouldn't have mattered! There was another damn door they came in through! The room is a damn circle! Get it through your damn skull!"

"There IS no other damn door!"

Feral thrust his head back into the soft wall of the room with an insufferable whine. "It's hidden in the rock, dumbass! You're so stubborn I could-"

"ENOUGH!" The redheaded woman reappeared with her team from a hole in the wall across the dim room.


	20. Chapter 20

Suil drew back his ears. "What the hell….that wasn't there. That's not the way we came."

"No shit?!"

"I said knock it off!" The woman kicked Feral's leg and the man glared at her with his green eyes.

She was silent. Feral was particularly feisty. He had her attention. "Who are you? Answer me favorably and I'll spare you the ethical torture."

The wall resealed itself. Suil grunted. Well, the clone was telling the truth. He'd have to put more confidence in him and give him more credit. It was the only reason why he had lived this long.

"Nexus Plague resistance. We just came from a long ways off. We aren't from here," Feral spoke.

"Then how did you know we'd be attacking?"

Feral sighed. "We did our research with the location of the Washers. They were coming here. We were going to create a problem."

"By yourselves?"

"Look, miss, we're misfit rebels, however, we're not ones to mess with."

"Really? So My men bested you? You could have shot them to hell before they could have shot you."

Feral cocked his head in ridicule. "Not like that!"

"You're very clean cut," she said and knelt before Feral. "He's the scruffiest damn thing, but handsome for a shistavanen."

Feral glanced at Suil with a snicker.

"Damn you, when we get out of this, you're mine."

"You two sound like close friends."

Suil grunted, lifting his hackles in distaste. "Hardly acquaintances. He's annoying as hell and he has a stupid pet rat!"

Feral kicked the shisto in the haunch with his boot. "Shut up! She's a rugger!"

"Oh?" The woman removed her blue gauntlets and started to search under the clone's poncho. "I saw you had a little purse with you."

"Stop it and it's a satchel!"

"You're a mouthy one." She pulled the satchel around to his front.

"Get out of it! Leave me alone." He kicked at the woman and she apprehended him with a forearm up under his neck while she opened his satchel.

Feral quickly became docile. She wasn't just a pretty woman. She could fight if she wanted to and cut off a man's air supply. Suil grumbled. His head shook all the while.

"Oh! Well-well. Look at that. He does have a little pet. Isn't that precious?"

"Leave her alone!" Feral managed to choke.

The woman pulled away with the rugger in her hands. Boshy cried for the man and Feral tried to stand. Her men were over him in an instant with guns lined up on his vital areas.

"Dammit, Feral, sit down and shut up!"

"I'm sick of people touching my shit!" The clone slid to the floor with scowling grunt.

"What's her name? She's a good girl. She doesn't bite."

"Little traitor," the clone muttered. "It's Boshy."

The woman gasped in delight. "That's so adorable! Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"General, what do you want us to do with them?" One of her men pulled away and turned to her.

"Leave them there for a little while until the green-haired one calms down." She knelt again before Feral and allowed Boshy to return to him. He cared very much about his little animal. "How do you get your hair to do such a thing like this?" Her fingers ran themselves through his bangs.

The clone felt sickly nervous all of a sudden. He didn't like her touching his hair let alone his belongings. In fact, he hated anyone touching his hair, especially if it was a woman. Something about it seemed to gleam in their eyes like a Nexu drawn to anything that moved. He wasn't a play toy. The clone shuddered when the woman giggled.

"Why do you look like that? Do I scare you or something? You're a soldier from the look of your hair and your armor is state of the art. Shy to women, judging by your expression. You have a cute animal with a cute name; I presume you're not that discourteous, even if you travel with a raffish wolf man. I'm still deciding what to do with you, though."

Suil took her profiling as compliments. Good, he still had his piratey-look, but without the suspicion that he was one. He was good at that. By the time people figured it out, it was too late and they were dead or he was gone.

Boshy cooed at the clone, inhaling his scent of fear. She nuzzled him after she wrapped herself around and behind his neck. She began to purr. Feral looked away in shame from the red-headed woman. She stood with a soft smile, unable to understand what the man looked shamed for or about. He was a rather handsome one, actually. She had a qualm of his attractive looks. He was good enough looking to be purchased as a slave someplace by one of the erratic female slavers.

"I'm sorry if I make you nervous…what are your names? It's rude of me to hold you like this if you are fighting with us. You're just a little unprepared is all, it seems."

"Don't bother asking him. My name is Suil. His name is Feral. He's a little upset when it comes to…well…you can see."

"It's all right. Does he get this a lot?"

"You have no idea," the clone muttered. The rugger burrowed into his hood and trilled to herself. She circled in amongst it and got comfortable, no longer visible to the naked eye. Feral felt better once she done this.

The woman waved her men away to converse on the other side of the room. Feral glared at Suil.

"I told you they might like animals. Just my damn luck she does!"

"So, clone, how's it feel to be right?"

"Forget you." The green-haired man looked away. The familiar laugh of the shistavenen actually comforted him, rather than annoyed him. It wasn't a laugh that made fun. It was warmer. He wondered if the shistavanen knew that.

_Feral...be careful…you're in danger…_

The man blinked and looked about. "Rache? Suil! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Just…calm down."

"No, I heard Rache's voice!"

"You've lost your marbles, kid."

"Dammit, I know I heard it."

"Fine, I'll play. What did it say?"

"She said to be careful and I was in danger. Something isn't right. I think my brothers might be looking for me."

"If that's true…they know where the ship is at, or else Rache wouldn't have contacted you."

"Suil, she could be hurt!"

"Easy, Feral. We can't do anything about that. The crew can take care of themselves if there is a raid. We've done it before."

"These men are trained like demonic slaves, Suil. They're cruel and mean. They will hurt her."

"Clone, there is NOTHING we can do about it! Be easy!"

Feral grunted and kicked at the soot on the ground. There was never anything he could do at the time it was needed, it seemed. He was getting tired of that. It was just how things were anymore for him.

"Shoot one more blasted thing in this room and I'll run you through myself!" Syth roared. "You won't hear a thing out of me like this!"

"That's fine with me. You've pushed your luck." The commando shifted his sights.

The woman stood to go to the window. Once there, she straightened one of her long draping ears under her hood.

"Syth," Rache turned to him. "Barrett is hurt; I need to make sure he's okay."

"Rache, you cannot leave."

"He needs me! I'm the only one on this ship that can nurse the men that are hurt. We can't lose anybody."

"Not anymore. I'm done with this shit fest."

Rache yelped and fell back into the glass window. She slid down it and lay seething on the ground.

"NO! You son of a bitch! Are you mad?!"

"No, I've asked you nicely and you won't give me the information I need." Jearec blew the steam away from the barrel of his pistol. "One more time or I'll shoot her again. She'll be lucky if she survives that wound to her side. I hit her pretty head on.

Syth parted the healer's cloak to see her great wound. It was as large as one's head. Her flesh was black and red and even blue in some places. A fairly deep concave hole was her side. He glared at the commando before he cupped a hand around the woman's black-velvety face. She groaned in pain and reached for the cauterized flesh. Syth caught her hand and moved it away.

"Don't touch it, you could damage it. Let it cool."

"It hurts!" The woman writhed and Syth held her still with his own body weight.

"The hell it does. That's enough of a plasma boil to kill a man in one shot, you bastard!" Syth's glare could have killed Jearec if he had supernatural abilities.

"I did tell you to tell me. She was quite the feisty one. I kinda liked her, actually. If you're a fool again, I'll take her with me and leave you with nothing."

"She's not my lover. Taking me won't hurt me in the way you anticipate!" Syth spoke in a broken voice.

"Oh, I could have sworn she was. You bicker like a couple." He paced about, tapping his gun up on his shoulder. "C'mon, Syth. You have to have some type of feelings close to that for her. I don't see how not. Do you get off the ship much?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! This has nothing to do with anything!"

"Sir, I've got the location of the clone."

"My lord, your own men betray you. I'm leaving one of my men here. Tell the clone I'm coming for him, if you like. If you can fix your console." Jearec shot the holoboard and the radio center near the pirate lord's bed.

Syth looked way with a screwed up face.

"Also," the commando said, twisting to the doorway to leave, "Tell him his little lady friend will die if he doesn't comply. I'm sure neither one of you would like that. The boss man says he grows close to people that are nice to him. Lame, if you ask me."

"Rache, stay with me. Don't you dare close your eyes!"

"Damn you, don't lecture me on pain! I have to do this to everyone else all the damn time!"

"Sir."

Syth glanced up. A commando in green armor nodded to the orange and white commando that departed. The green commando waltzed up and stood with his gun across his front. Syth ignored him.

"Rache, stay with me." The oriental man rubbed the woman's warm hands in sorrow. To see the one person that healed the hurt, injured, was very morose for him. She shouldn't have to be hurt. Not like this. Not like before. He had been wrong to practically choke her. He was a fool. She may have been reinforced to certain forces, but he had chosen a very delicate area to harm. "I'm sorry, Rachel. Forgive me. I should have just told him."

The woman clenched his hand. "It's all right. Its better they find out on their own."

"Oh, isn't this just touching?" The green commando cooed.

"Just do your damn job and leave us in peace. I've never met republic scum that was so ill-natured. You're not purely from the republic, are you?" Syth looked up at the commando.

The commando chuckled. "You just tend to little miss down there." He whistled. "Damn. I'm actually rather disapproving of what Jearec used. He's usually more humane with his ammo choice."

"She may die and if she does, you'll be first on my hit list."

The commando chuckled once more. He paced away to observe the rather nice room.

Rache writhed in severe pain. "Syth, get off of me. I need to sit up!"

"I'll take you to my bed." Before she could protest, the pirate lord swept her into his arms and moved to his bed. He lay her down and parted her cloak again to assess the wound better. "I don't see how in the hell you're supposed to get out of this."

"I could, but he's in here… cover me up, please."

Syth did so and watched her move about under the blanket. He understood now. She didn't want these commandos to know her abilities. He occupied himself with assessing the damage to his radio. Rache relaxed once the blankets became warmed by the force. She hoped she could heal herself enough to be in fighting condition. Whether the lord wanted it or not, she had to be able to defend herself.


	21. Chapter 21

Feral was quiescent while Suil was warm with the Nexus rebels. The woman, named Amelia, watched Feral sit next to the wolf man. He looked lost in thought, his head resting on a hand.

"Feral."

The man popped up, looking alarmed.

"Have you had anything to eat? I know that look."

"No, I haven't." Feral drummed his fingers on the table.

"Let's have our dinner. It's not too early," Amelia told her men and women. She stood from the great metal table and paced away.

"Suil, do we know what the item is?"

"No. I don't. Something is amiss with this mission. I've always received the item's name and exact location. We're close, but it never said the damn item."

"I just hope Rache is okay. I have a bad feeling."

"She can hold her own, clone, trust me. Speak up. You act like your ill."

Feral scoffed. "I am. I haven't eaten in days, my stomach is raking my spine, and there's another woman interested in my hair. Jango Fett must be a handsome fellow. I'm sure he was very familiar with women. Clones don't see females. We don't really have any inclining too. We're just soldiers, nothing more and we're content with that."

"You're not."

"Not after all this, no."

The food was prepped and served. Feral's spirits were brought up when Boshy entertained the battalion of rebels at the table, crawling about and sampling food from them.

"You know, Suil, how long are we going to be here? Can you contact Syth and ask him?" Feral took about three choking bites of a very delicious meat and starch mix. Whatever it was it was fantastic.

"No. Something is wrong. The comlink is unresponsive."

Feral ran a hand through his hair in anxiety. He swallowed his food. He was full now. At this time, it was the best thing he had ever had. Of course, he thought the same thing on Endor. That was a sign of how hungry he was.

"Stay calm, dammit."

"We shouldn't be here, then. We need to leave," Feral hissed. "They want me and they'll hurt people to do it. They can't be trusted if they've disabled the communication. They're willing to hurt innocent people to get what they want and I'm…one of THEM…"

Suil drew back his ears, but they pricked in a friendly manner when Amelia looked at him.

"Your pet is trained well and she's very smart."

Suil elbowed the clone and Feral smiled suddenly. "Thank you. I've spent a lot of hours training her for missions and such."

"Where did you get her?"

"I was, ugh, stranded on a planet a while ago for many months. She actually saved my life by providing food from the trees that were too tall to climb. After that we stayed in contact until she trusted me enough to come and see me on the ground. When I was found she was a little stowaway. Weren't you Boshers?" Feral said.

The animal was a ways down the table, alarmingly keeping herself out of other people's food, despite how wooly and long-haired she was. She looked over her shoulder and trilled at Feral. He was talking to her? Oh, that was nice. She galloped over and a few individuals ducked when she cleared their heads and landed squarely on Feral's shoulder.

Amelia giggled. "She's a dear. Is she all you have?"

Feral's smile faded a little and he stared at the woman. It was strange she could read him so well without even knowing him. "Yeah, besides the guns I blaze with. She's my baby girl." Feral chuckled when Boshy nuzzled him. "Say, ugh, do you have more of the fruits you gave her? She's nuts about that stuff."

Amelia nodded and waved over her cooks. "Get him two bags worth. I think he can fit that in his bag. She faced Feral again and smiled. "You seem comfortable now. What was the deal earlier?"

Feral stammered. Suil sighed.

"He's not much of a people person and the ladies like him, but he doesn't know how to deal with that, really. It's nothing personal, by all means. It's him not you."

"That's all right," Amelia said and smirked.

Feral scratched his ear with a nervous smile. "We need to go, Suil. You keep getting distracted!"

"I'm enjoying myself!"

"Stay a little while. Relax, soldier. Take a load off of your shoulders. We like company." Amelia took a swig from her mug. "Bring him some more juice, Cassy!"

"No, I-I don't want any, please-" Feral raised a hand.

"Bring me a bigger cup with some of that good stuff!" the wolf man shouted. The congregation cheered in agreement.

"I don't think that stuff likes me too much. I feel strange."

"It does that to the newbies. You'll recover."

Before he knew it, his glass was refilled and Suil's was, but with a different pitcher. Feral lifted his mug to his nose and smelled the juice. It smelled different now that he could smell it again. Feral looked about until he found one individual watching him closely. He was clear on the other side of the room at this long table. He looked back at the glass and gasped. Boshy was knocked onto her side, away from the cup. Amelia furrowed her brow at the clone. He rather glared at her and she drew back a little bit.

"What's the matter? Have I done anything wrong?"

"Someone's spiked our drinks! Suil, drop it!"

Suil lowered his glass. He ran it under his nose. "It smells fine to me, clone. I've had this juice before.

"No," Feral declared and stood. They should have left before the food was served. "They can't be trusted!" He stumbled back a little.

"Feral? What are you talking about? Did someone give him rum? Who?!"

"They're galactic criminals. He's wanted for over a million credits! The wolf man's just his sidekick!"

"What?!" Amelia snarled. She now glared at Feral.

Feral looked away for a moment. "You don't understand! This is a misunderstanding!"

"You lied to me, deliberately! I welcome you here and I was a fool to think finding you here was intentional!" Amelia raved. "What the hell have you done to be so valuable?"

"I haven't done anything!" Feral roared. "I'm innocent! You've been lied to! The bounty is a lie! It's a fucking lie!" Feral's dinner plate was flung across the room where it shattered and his cup and Suil's cup were thrust to the floor where they broke as well.

"Yeah, I think one of your men did taint his drink. He's never this ferocious. Look, we'll leave and be out of your hair. The men that are coming for us are willing to hurt people to get to him."

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere." Amelia drew her gun on the wolf man.

After a few heated gasps Feral collapsed and lay motionless on the floor. The wolf man stood with a snarl.

"You should have listened to your friend here and left earlier. I could use 1 million credits to fund my resistance. Get him up and put the binders back on him."

"Listen to me, human, these men are not to be negotiated with."

"I'll decide that for myself. I can't trust galactic scum like you anyways. Walk! Get his pet and put her someplace else. She shouldn't be with someone so ill natured."

Boshy hissed as a fellow comrade stooped to detain her. She shot between his legs and flew up on the table, toppling drinks.

"No! Liam, stop! Don't shoot!" Amelia yelled.

The rugger flew off the table with a yelp, taking a drink with her. She struck the wall and then the floor. Amelia glared at Suil.

"Stay. Liam," She growled. She stormed over to him and seized his gun from his hand. "What in the hell are you doing?! That was callous! Learn to be kind!"

"He's scum! Just like the Washers! He doesn't deserve to have anything!"

"I didn't teach you that! Lose this philosophy or I'll lose you! Get out of my sight and if you set up a deal with any outside eyes again, I'll make sure you never see the light of day! Take the wolf man with the fugitive!"

Suil went quietly. He stooped to pick up the animal, but the woman shoved him aside. Suil growled at her, but was forced to keep moving. She spoke to the animal, checking it's life signs.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. Damn him." Amelia headed away to her medical chambers.

Feral and the wolf man were transported to a new location near the mouth of an entry way. Liam kicked Feral, but it was ineffective for his armor protected him, generously. The man was propped against the wall on his rump and the wolf man was made to sit next to him. Three men watched them. A good ten minutes passed and the clone began to come to, muttering things to himself.

"I told you we should have left! I told you!" Was his slur.

Suil growled in comprehension. "I am sorry. I should have listened."

Feral smiled some, but it left. "Yeah, you should have. Nobody listens to what I want. Nobody." Feral huffed, morosely. "Where's Boshy?"

Suil drew back his ears. He looked to Feral, partially.

"Did they take her? Suil?"

"She might be dead, clone."

"Why? What the fuck happened?!"

"Feral, be calm. That damn bastard, Liam, shot her when she was trying to follow you."

"Why? Why would he do that? What did she do to be shot at?"

"Nothing. He's just an ass hole."

Amelia dabbed at the cauterized wound along the animal's right side. The rugger shrieked all the while in pain. The woman shushed her and spoke to her. "I'm so sorry, baby. Shhh."

"Suil, she's in pain!" The clone cried.

"Get a hold of yourself! Don't listen to it!"

"You ignore it!" the clone snapped. "The bastard should have killed her dead! Now she's suffering. I can't stand this!"

"Yeah, well grow a pair! Deal with this clone! This is going to be nasty from here on out!"

"She's too loud. She always was. It's a bitch when she's right near your ear. Like a damn bird with no manners!"

Liam strolled up to the two companions. He knelt before Feral and smacked his cheek. Feral met his gaze with his glowing green eyes. Liam had went to speak, but hesitated.

"Hear that? I hope you're pissed, because I'm going to be rich after tonight, hot-shot!"

Feral looked away. His bangs fell over his face. Liam grabbed his jaw.

"Look at me, scum! You don't deserve the fancy armor you're wearing! You probably killed someone and stole it! You're dead! Amelia seemed to like you until now. I don't even know what she saw in you, acting all shy and that bullshit."

Feral sighed, heavily. "What the hell is wrong with you? Leave me alone. You're even more ignorant up close." The clone's head twisted away from the butt of Liam's rifle.

"I'm gonna go make sure your little rat is all right. You're not fit to take care of such a thing anyways!"

The clone flew forward and head butted the man. He kicked Liam into the opposing wall with both booted feet. The surrounding men made a surprised fuss. Liam slid down the wall in a daze. Feral tore up on his feet, eyes afire and face screwed into a raving mess. The binders were broke after a short while of groaning from Feral. He shot forward and took the man by his throat.

"Feral! Stand down!" Suil yelled.

Feral glared into the man's eyes. "You're not worth anybody's time if you're cruel to an animal! That leads to people, eventually! Leave me the hell alone or I'll make sure to shove your balls right through your damn skull!" Feral dropped the man and punched him eagerly, before Amelia's men wrenched him away. Feral shoved them away and they fell amongst themselves. He stood panting before the doors. He stumbled back and allowed himself to fall back where he had been before, next to Suil. Here he said nothing.

He glanced up, once, to see Amelia walking up. He looked away. He hated to let people down. The thing was he had done no such thing. Nobody seemed to believe him. He was a victim of sorts and he received the blame. She blamed him for something he didn't do at all. All at the word of that little bastard that had to be drug away because he was lost in next month!

"I don't appreciate men who can't just be civil." Amelia stopped before the two. "Answer me. What did you do that developed a bounty of a million credits?"

Feral grunted. The bounty was ridiculous, insane, unreasonable, and impossible. "I didn't do anything," he whispered.

Amelia knelt before the two. Suil drew back his ears at the woman.

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Somebody is setting me up. I don't know why or how, but they are!" Feral snapped.

Amelia nodded in satisfaction on that note. "Very well, but how do you expect me to trust your word?"

"I don't know. Just…leave me be. You probably don't. There's nothing I can do to prove my innocence. You don't even know what the bounty says I've done! You listened to one of your men who didn't even run it by you first!"

Amelia sighed. "He's always been like this. I didn't think he would be so underhanded as to purposely keep tabs on bounties. We don't do that, but I can't take any chances. You're one hell of a fighter. I've never seen any man in such a draw."

"Where's Boshy?"

Amelia reached out and touched the now tender spot under the clone's left eye. Feral knocked her hand away and warded any more attempts off with a cautionary glare. Amelia was beginning to wonder who the bounty was from.

"You don't like people touching you."

"No," Feral said simply. "So, stop it."

"My apologies. I'm just used to giving medical attention to my men and women. Boshy is…follow me."

Feral looked at Suil and the wolf man shoved him. Feral stood and followed after the woman. The gloved hand caressed the little face with orange eyes, half-way open.

"Aeeirr…"

"Yeah, poor baby girl. Shhh…" Feral parted the furs on the animal's side. He still marveled at how furry she was. It was a shame; her fur had been singed or burned off by the wound. Feral sighed, shakily. "Why would that bastard do this? I don't understand. Just to…to spite me? Is he insane?!"

Amelia wandered over beside him. "I'll force him to resign after this. He'll be held on the ship in the brig from now on. He's gone too far this time. Not so much that he shot an animal, but his hatred and treatment of people. That's not my vision for this people. I can stitch the wound within an hour and patch her up pretty tight. Do you know how to take care of a wound?"

Feral smiled at the thought. "Yeah. I had some stubborn…brothers who insisted on getting shot." He chuckled a little. "I'm telling the truth, whether you believe me or not. I don't care. I know I haven't done anything. I tried to do what was right and…it went awry on me. I don't know why."

"If you can promise me you can sit and wait for your next fate, I'll give Boshy back to you."

Feral looked at her. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you?"

"I was wrong. I was upset you would lie to me. I was angry at myself for being so open-armed with strangers. So, it wasn't you as much as it was me with myself."

Feral studied the woman, wondering about her interest in him. Gees, he hoped she didn't have some type of an infatuation with him. He didn't know what to do about that!

"It's…all right. This is bad. The caliber was outrageous for such a small body." Feral changed the subject. Emotions weren't a good thing, at this time, to talk about.

"He's always been that way. She might not make it, Feral."

"Let me do it."

Amelia stared at the man. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's my responsibility. I want to be here for her. I've failed too many people lately."

Amelia fulfilled the clone's request and she watched him work, gun at the ready. She watched him be patient and stern, yet gentle with the animal, writhing in pain, under his hands. He'd curse at her and apologize for any roughness and pain he might have caused the small animal in amongst his stitching. He was pretty damn good at it. How many brothers did he have that insisted to get shot, exactly? Even with his gloves on, he was detailed in his stitching manner. He had to learn to work around what he wore. There was no other choice. Just like what she experienced in the field.

Boshy squalled all the while, but was obedient and lay still for the man. Feral retrieved the bacta bandages from his satchel. Amelia lowered her gun after a bit. He wasn't going to do anything. Hell, by his body language, he figured he was screwed anyways. There was nothing she could do about it, though. She didn't want to be apprehended by a bounty hunter. With that many credits it had to be a team of men that were after him. Some of her attacks were on facilities and peoples that were connected to some of the bounty hunter's mainstream sources. Although, her own bounty for her entire faction would probably be up in that range, possibly, but that was for a whole group of people. This was just one man.

Feral had placed the bacta patch on top of Boshy's wound. Boshy went limp in relief when the cool substance oozed into her wound. Feral stroked her head with a grin.

"Yeah, feels good, don't it, girl? Always does in these cases." Feral lifted the rugger by her under arms and wrapped her middle with the medical cloth. He made sure her fur fell over the bandaging and trimmed a bit of it with a knife nearby. He lowered Boshy onto the table and stroked her head and neck. Her nostrils quivered and her ears pricked in a healthier manner. "I think she'll be okay, for now. I just have to get back to my base and get the proper equipment to make sure she lives. She's a close companion. I would be very sad if she died, especially over something as unreasonable as this."


	22. Chapter 22

The clone cupped his hand under the rugger and lifted her into his arm. He turned to Amelia, awaiting her consent to leave back to his spot. She waved him out. She waved her men away so Feral could sit next to Suil.

"No, I don't want him in cuffs. There's no point. He's strong as a guarala stallion. He could break them again. No…I said no, soldier!" Amelia shouted. She left and Feral watched her leave. He wondered who the insistent individual was.

"General! They're here!"

Feral exploded upright and panted. A wave shuddered through him. "No. That can't be. Why?"

"Up, boys." Amelia returned and helped the wolf man to stand. The doors to the tunnel opened outward.

Feral went ahead in a mad dash. Boshy was clutched under his arm.

"Feral! Don't make me shoot you!"

Feral balked once he cleared the hill. Now that it was so, he really didn't want it be. The familiar force beckoned him closer. Feral started, but stopped himself. No. It would never be the same.

"…General…"

He stood there, looking heroic, proud, and expectant. His shins, elbows, arms and midsection were reinforced with fragments of clone armor. His blue tunic draped down to his knees and a white sash was taught around his waist. The flared and short, graying blonde hair danced in the slight wind. Amelia herded the two misfits over to the man.

"I actually was beginning to trust you again, Feral."

Feral turned to her and the jedi lifted his head with a pleased smile.

"What have I lied to you about? I told you everything!"

"Are you the pretty lady responsible for catching these two? My thanks, young lady. Here's the card to exchange the credits into your account." The man's hand reached out beside Feral.

Feral sidled away. He didn't want the man anywhere near him, but yet, here he was. "Amelia, what do you think I lied about?"

"You've braced yourself against the republic of all things?!"

Feral looked to Suil in confusion. The wolf man drew back his ears. He didn't know what else to say.

"No-I-I fight FOR the republic! I'm not against it!"

"Thank you, Jedi, for the payment. Good-bye Feral." Amelia turned away, once more disappointed in the man.

Feral huffed in frustration. He glared at the general. The man smirked at him.

"I hate you, you doubled faced son of a bitch!"

"It's good to see you too, Feral. Come with me, lest you want to be tranquilized or paralyzed."

The door to the silver, bird-shaped ship descended. Feral glanced about in apprehensiveness. "They're here, aren't they general? My own brothers you sent after me. You lied! You told them lies! Nothing like that happened!"

The general craned his neck beyond Feral. After he was satisfied with the environment, Feral was wrenched into the air and crushed slightly with the force. Feral screamed, brokenly. Boshy was dropped in the process. Feral hovered, rigid in pain.

"You had a bad habit of not listening." The man tossed the clone up into the ship.

Feral rag dolled into an enclosed room. A new force wrenched him up by his poncho.

"Hey, brother!" Reaper etched into sight and Feral could see the hands clutching him now.

"Get your damned hands off of me!"

"That's no way to talk to a team mate. Looky at what I got for yah."

Feral's eyes widened at a glowing blue collar his brother retrieved from his belt. He kicked as hard as he could, but despite his sheer strength, the brother's suit had power enhancements that overpowered his man power. Feral hit the wall and the collar was shoved into his neck. The clone cried out. He was tossed across the room where he just lay, propped against the wall. Was this it? He couldn't move anything below his shoulders, no matter how hard he tried to move.

Ka'nine strolled up the ramp and it closed. "Your friend is in another cell on this ship. Jearec! Reaper, drive us into the atmosphere while I talk to Feral."

Jearec appeared from the cockpit, his helmet off. Feral snarled in anger.

"Well-well. You're not very good at running, brother."

"Oh, he is, he's just not in the right place to actually get away," The general explained, pacing over to Feral.

"Stay away from me!" Feral spat. "I don't want to see your damn face!"

"Feral, I'm a little hurt you'd say that to the man that practically raised you from a vat."

"Shut the hell up!" Feral's head whipped around. Eventually, he rested and his chest rose and fell. "I wish I never put my trust in you! Why did you leave me?"

"Oh, this bit again," Jearec whined. "General, he's quite the story teller."

"It's the truth, dumbass! Look around! They don't tell you the truth. He's lying to you!"

"It's your word against his. You're just a misfit Arc grunt who's confused, eh?" Jearec balanced himself on an extension out of the wall.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything, Feral. I just wanted make sure you weren't going to hurt anybody else. I forgive you. I just want to understand why you tried to assassinate me."

Feral sighed in misery. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything of the sort! If you're going to spiel this shit, I'm not talking anymore. Where's Boshy?"

The general chortled. Boshy floated out from behind him, in the force.

"Give her to me!" Feral pleaded. He had broken out in a sweat. The collar was doing something else besides paralyzing him. He was actually making himself sick by getting so heated about this situation. The collar aggrandized the bodily stress.

"Feral, just…breathe. You're working yourself up again."

Boshy squirmed and cooed. The general pulled her to his arms and he examined her. Feral swallowed forcefully.

"It seems you've had a little mishap down there." The jedi gestured at the creature's bandaging. "Care to share?"

"No thanks to you…she thinks I've lied to her about this .They found out I had a bounty. One of her damned people turned me in."

"Feral, I don't understand why you're so bitter with me. What did I do wrong?"

"Don't pull this "Cute" shit with me!" Feral raved.

"You've been mingling with the pirates." The general paced and indirectly used the force to calm the clone. It had very little effect, but the man calmed down, slightly. The general stroked the rugger that quivered in his arm.

Feral swallowed. "They found me."

Jearec scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Feral ignored him. He was too damn dumb to realize the truth behind their purpose.

"You've been altered, Feral. You're eyes glow. It's rather off-putting. Care to share what happened to those good-natured brown eyes you used to have?"

"I'm not good-natured now?"

"You're glaring at me to kill. It's not the least bit inviting."

Feral chuckled. "Forgive me, General, if I'm pissed off about being left to die when I clearly asked you to help me!"

"You look good. Word is you have some interesting enhancements under your skin. Like immense strength."

"Your dogs told you that. They had me for a short time."

Jearec scoffed. General Ka'nine offered the soft animal to Feral through the force. She hovered before him, trying to leap to him, but she never could get free of the force. The glowing green eyes of the clone cut the general to the quick. The general pulled the rugger back to him.

"See? I'm trying to give you a chance to explain yourself, Feral. You're not cooperating. That's not like you. I told the committee you've lost your mind for some reason."

"Stop teasing the animal! You're pissing me off! You never told me I was an ARC trooper. Why? Why did you put me in with standard troopers?"

"The Kaminoans have made mistakes, Feral."

"Oh," Feral laughed, "so, I was a mistake?"

"You were not. You're placement was."

"Whatever." Feral's chest heaved with a calming sigh and he was still.

"General, he's so stuck; he's only in the way."

"Jearec, hold your tongue," the general spat.

Jearec shrugged and complied.

"I want to know how you were altered. What technology do the pirates possess? It's a danger to the republic. I don't want to think you are, but since you've willingly altered your body, you're a danger."

"Just shut up. Leave me alone. I haven't done anything _willingly_ since I died in the damn grass beside that dumb clanker."

"Why were you on this planet?" Ka'nine returned the injured animal to Feral and placed her in his lap.

Feral's countenance became peaceful.

"He cares about her," Ka'nine said. "She's a trigger for his temperament, partially. The other trigger is being told what to do. You are an ARC trooper."

"You had to have known. Why did you just play along? You wanted to place me with them. All the trails, the partial missions, the training sessions. You all but placed me with Jango Fett himself!"

The general moved away and turned his back on the clone. The paralysis was unbearable. Feral wanted to move to relieve himself of the ache he was feeling. At least, Boshy was in his lap. She had settled there and was dozing, resting her body.

"If you're going to keep torturing me, let me go!"

The general turned to the clone. "Why should I let an attempted murderer on the loose? You're coming back with me for the court."

"No! Let me go. I'm innocent!"

"Keep whining, pansy. Face your trails like a true Fett."

"Shut up, Jearec," Feral growled.

"That's real mature, Feral," Jearec retorted.

"Both of you keep your mouths shut. Tranq him and shut him up. There's no working with him when he's like this."

"General! Don't walk away from me again!" Feral raved. "I could barely speak to you that day! I know you can sure as hell hear me now! Have I served my purpose for you?!"

Jearec drew his pistol and swiftly switched out the magazine on it. The dart hit Feral in the neck and the clone winced. His eyes drew shut after a short while and he gave into the chemicals now bombarding his system.

"Toss him, Jearec. I'm done with him."

"Sir, we're practically in space, give or take a few thousand feet and what about the trial?!"

"Do it or I'll decommission you as well, soldier! Don't start this with me!"

Jearec perked up and nodded. "Yes, sir."

The ring was removed from the lifeless man's neck. Boshy quickly found her way into the clone's satchel and secured herself in it with some difficulty. Something horrible was happening. Feral was unresponsive to her licks and nuzzles. Feral was drug to the ramp of the ship. It lowered and a very transparent blue atmosphere, rounded off, offered the ship some buoyancy. The green land below whirled with clouds. Jearec tossed Feral into the atmosphere. He watched the body of his brother fall back to the planet's surface. Good riddance.

"General, he's gone." Jearec joined Reaper in the cockpit. He placed a hand to his ear. "Leave the damn pirates alone. We're done here."

"Did you get him?" Came the reply in his ear.

"Yes, but he's a lost cause. Too damn stubborn to be a real soldier."

"Yes, sir."

"What the hell was his deal with this story?" Jearec stood beside his general.

The jedi master sighed. He folded his arms over one another. "It's a damn shame. I really liked him. He had a lot of potential. Somewhere laterally he became a little bit too free-willed. Worse than you. He wanted to stay where he was."

"That makes no sense."

"Well, he grew up with the brothers in his squad and he wanted to stay there."

"Understandable, I guess, but damn, sir, how in the hell did they screw up such a thing like that?"

"I don't know. Nobody will answer that question for me. He always was different than the others." General Ka'nine rubbed the back of his graying blonde hair. "Land and release the pirate. He can deliver a message for me to the pirate Lord."

"Yes, sir." Jearec dipped his head and switched places with Reaper.


	23. Chapter 23

The nightmare returned for the clone. The cold air rushed into his armor. The man was cold, losing blood in various areas of his body, and the jedi was walking away from him. Boshy shrieked in her enclosure, hoping the clone would awaken and do something about this situation. The entire gravity of the satchel felt wrong. There was danger.

Rache went about the ship, having healed herself enough to enable limping. Syth monitored her. For the first time in years, he was by her side, really discerning what she did. Her tendencies were not just sympathetic. She was a healer. She was saving the lives of these men. She was honoring her position as a healer, even if the men treated her badly. Even the pirate lord himself.

The woman struggled to stand upright. A conditioned arm wrapped around her middle, gently, and she pawed the air as it lifted her.

"You need to rest."

"No, I have to treat these men. Are there anymore?"

"Rache, please, I don't want you to hurt yourself further."

The healer smirked a little. "Since when do you care?"

"Now. I was a fool for acting like a cruel bastard before. I'm sorry I didn't let you treat the clone as you saw fit. He made it, but…he suffered."

"Syth, I told you that."

"I know. Rest, please. You did teach our congregation on general health upkeep."

"You're right. Help me get to my bed chambers."

"No, you'll stay in my chambers. The doors are fixed and none of these fools will dare bother you in there."

"You're scaring me, you know."

"You're not one to be afraid."

Much to the wolf man's surprise, the bounty hunters loaned him a speeder. Something was being schemed to release him without a scratch. Syth would have his arse for losing the clone.

"Feral! Feral, do you read me?! Feral! Dammit." The wind whipped through his black fur. The grass licked at his ankles. It was rather tall, actually. If his sense of direction was correct, he was heading back to his ship and he could avoid the camping ground of the Nexus Plague. They would have his hide if they saw him free. The poor clone couldn't seem to stand up for himself enough. His personality was friendly, and accepting. If he could lash his way out of a situation, he chose not to.

Suil glanced at his left gauntlet. A button was pressed and a holographic map sparked to life. His hackles raised. "What?!" He stopped the vehicle.

"No! I want to see him! I'm fine! I'll heal! If you piss me off, I will blast you in your injured arm!"

"Rache." Feral's green eyes lulled open. The headache shot through his skull like fire and the blurriness subsided. He heard his breaths enter and exit the breathing mask on his face. The ceiling was riddled with ducts, beams and pipes. He went to move and gasped. Every last inch of his body ached like the dickens, but he could move to some degree. He gasped again.

"I'll be damned!"

"Suil? Where is Rache? I heard…her." Feral noisily grunted, trying to sit up. He cried out in pain when the wolf man shoved him back down on the cold table.

"You stay down. You might have…broken something. I can't believe this. You're actually alive. You were hardly breathing when I found you! You've been limp as a worm for three days!"

"Is he speaking? Feral?"

The warm hands cupped his face after the breathing mask was removed and he saw her face for what it was, without the hood. He lifted his hands and rubbed hers. "Rache? Are you all right? You're really…furry…like a bunny."

The woman looked up and laughed. She looked back down at the man. "I'm a little shaken, but I'm okay."

"A little?!" Suil exclaimed. "You lie, woman! You need to get back in bed and rest. That's the nastiest wound I've seen in all of my years as a pirate. Worse than his back at the bar."

"Shut up, Suil, I don't want him to worry!" Rache smiled warmly at the clone.

Feral studied her. Her countenance was comparable to that of a rabbit of some sorts. She had very long drooping ears like a flop-eared bunny and her fur was white as snow. Her eyes were a beautiful silver and her nose was not humanized. She had an excess of fur draping against her left temple, giving the appearance of bangs. Feral's eyes lulled about once more and Rache's voice replayed in his mind. He snapped back in to real time. "What? Why, what happened to you? What did they do?!"

"Those men. They're not like you, Feral. They're not republic at all. They ambushed us, took Syth and me hostage and one named Jearec shot me for no reason. We didn't give him what he wanted. That doesn't sound like any republic I've ever known."

Feral's hand clenched tight around Rache's in fury. "None of them are any good. It's not entirely their fault, but all the same, they are accountable. Ka'nine has lied to them about me. Also, they like this edge they're on. Playing mean, but they are the good guys. They told me what they did. It's…dishonorable."

Rache shushed the clone and his eyes pacified closed.

"I don't feel right. I feel sick."

"You have a bad concussion, but you're alive. On the bright note, your armor and your unconsciousness saved your life. You hit the ground evenly."

Feral winced. "I hit the ground?"

The breathing mask was reapplied by Rache's hand.

"They tossed you out of the ship," Suil revealed.

The green-haired man sighed. "That son of a bitch. I want him. I want to see him again and I'll settle this once and for all! I just wish he would stop!"

"No, you're going to rest. We're going to stay on the move. I'll leave you in here for a few hours and then you can go to your new bed." Rache reached over him.

"No…no!"

"Suil, set the machine to release the gas."

Feral struggled. "I told you not to unclothe me!"

"Feral, you're fine. Relax." Rache placed her hand on the man's forehead.

Warmth flooded his mind and his headache vanished. He looked about in a blurry fog. The voices slurred together and Feral rested, then.

"What do you mean his new bed? He didn't come back with the item," Suil whispered.

"He knows that. Syth's been played by this contact, he says. The contact just wanted to see Feral this whole time or a contact of the contact. There was no item. Syth doesn't hold Feral accountable for this mission. He's had a change of heart. Why didn't you get out of there?" Rache limped to Suil's side of the metal bed and covered Feral with a wooly blanket.

"He wanted to. I…wanted to stay," the wolf man growled. "He was right. I just ignored him."

"What did the hunters want you to tell Syth?"

"It's best you don't know."

The healer hunched her shoulders and limped away to her bedding chambers. Suil watched her.

"Rache, do you want me to watch the clone?"

"Yes, please. I don't know how the crew will treat him if they find out he's the cause of this. The crew will be resentful."

Suil patted Feral's thigh. The man was clothed in his tunic and trousers, once more. He was finally part of the crew, but would the crew accept him?

"Lord, where is his bed?" Suil watched the pirate Lord cover up the healer in her resting place.

Syth turned to his right hand man. "Beside yours. Keep an eye on him. The men are pissed. They're pissed at me, him, and maybe you. I give you permission to maim anyone who tries to harm the clone." Syth strolled out Rache's quarters and looked over the sleeping man. "From space, you say?"

"Damn near it, my lord."

"So his body is as strong as it should be. I'm in awe. I realize how much of a puppet this man is, now. Do you think he'd believe me if I told him I wouldn't treat him like that anymore?"

"I don't know, my lord. You can tell him when he's conscious again. Personally, I think, if you do apologize, he will forgive you. The jedi that betrayed him was on that ship. They want Rache's technology."

"Well, hell will freeze over before they get it. In that case, this is…worse than I could have foreseen."

Suil's ears became lopsided in suspicion. What was the man talking about? "Who's the contact, my lord?"

"Why would it matter to you?"

"There was no item."

"I don't know. The damn communication is shot. Someone is working to fix it. That bastard shot my narglatch statue! He shot the radio and the blue flag I had hanging on the west wall." Syth thrust his hands about all the while. "Rache was dying. There was no way in hell she should have survived this, Suil. Only because of her force abilities did she live and the clone as well. This is far beyond him, now. This goes deeper. I just don't know how much. Rache is in danger as much as the clone." Syth ran both hands through his flared hair with great distress.

Feral was transported to his new quarters. The wolf man warned the men that occupied the room as well with hisses and snarls. The recovering man was lowered into his bed by the wolf man and recovered with his own blankets. Finally, the clone could feel at home, for once.

The pirate Lord wafted in. His men made a way for him and dipped their heads to him. Syth came about and gave them all his attention.

"If I find out this man has been injured or bullied in any way, I'll make sure you suffer worse than he has, got it?!"

"Yes, sir!"

A few more hours passed. Suil was becoming worried that the man hadn't awakened on his own yet. Rache showed up, nearly limping herself into exhaustion, to reach the sleeping quarters where Feral resided. Suil caught her and placed her on his own bed. Any further traveling was forbidden.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I will!" Suil snarled. "You're killing yourself! Just be at peace! What's the matter?" The being folded his great arms. His yellow eyes persecuted the woman.

"Suil, don't look at me like that. You and Syth are scared to death right now. It's…unusual. Boshy is missing. I don't know what happened to her. I had her stable and now she's missing!"

"Well," Suil waded over to the clone. "Let's check him. She's like a damn parasite to him."

The covers were moved away. The front of the clone was occupied by a lump of sorts under his tunic. Suil looked over his shoulder.

"You think that might be her?"

"How in the hell did she get out? She's injured." Rache moved the shisto out of the way.

Feral's tunic was lifted. Rache smiled and reached in amongst the clothing to pet the creature. Boshy trilled, awakening from her warm slumber.

"You little green shit! You sneaky little bastard!"

"I thought she was too." Suil chuckled.

"What are you doing?! Dammit, stop touching me!"

Rache's hand was shoved away and Feral rolled onto his side. The pained squeal jolted him awake. Rache slapped his head and shoved him back on his back.

"I'm not touching you, I'm petting Boshy! You're hurting her, dimwit!"

Boshy was pulled from the clone's tunic and stroked by the healer. Feral grunted.

"How long was I out?"

"Quite a while."

"Several hours? It feels like days. Is she all right?"

Suil scoffed. "It was three, actually."

"She had a little operation on her little selfs," Rache spoke, kissing the animals head. "Fixed her up. You did a very nice job bandaging her wound. For some reason everybody likes high caliber anymore. I should be dead and she should be, but we're not." Rache handed the bandaged rugger to Feral, carefully.

Boshy stiffly crawled about on his front, inspecting him. A pink tongue licked the man's face and a caramel hand came up to rub the animal's shoulders. The animal winced in pain all the while.

"Aiieer…"

"Yes, baby girl. I'm starving."

"You can't have food just yet."

"Why not?"

"You still feel like you could vomit?"

"Yes. I could fall over, too."

"No food for you. Ahh…" Rache grasped her side under her cloak.

"How bad is it?" Feral sat more upright.

"It's…all right."

"I want to see."

"No. It's not good to look at. Syth could faint at what he thought of it. I'm too tired to go back to the bay and I hurt."

"Sleep in my bed then." Suil gestured to his bed.

"I'm tired of being shifted to everyone's bed. This is really awkward. What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Feral sat up. His face screwed up with the unpleasant stiffness he had, but it mellowed out and he was at ease. He wiped his face and grasped his head with a hand. "Ah, that hurts." He looked at his hand. "Dammit that…hurts like hell."

"Stop messing with your head." Rache got comfortable on the shistavanen's bed and mummified herself under her cloak. It was broad enough to encompass her. Her hood was on, hiding her bunny-like ears. The comment from the clone had adored her. She watched him with her silver eyes, drifting into a slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

"Rache?" Feral tossed his covers off of his legs and placed them on the cold floor. "Is she all right?"

"She's in pain and she's tired. She'll be fine. What did they ask you?"

Feral replaced himself in the bed. "He's playing this like he's the victim. Not much more to say. I didn't get anything out of him and he got nothing out of me. When I see Jearec again, I'll make sure he can't mouth back."

"You won't see them again, Feral. We're getting the hell away from this place. We've been in hyperspace for hours, now."

"I wish I was free. I could find that turncoat on my own and confront him, but my brothers are probably with him at all times. Why the hell would he throw me off a ship?"

"Why did he leave you?" The wolfman's ears drew back.

"I don't know. Earlier he wanted to give me a chance to come back with him, it seemed. Since I told him to screw off he decided to cut off the conversation all together. I pissed him off. Wouldn't be the first time. I'm beyond pissed now. I'm done with this."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Don't say anything, then."

The rugger trilled at the clone.

"I think she's asleep. Could you bring Boshy some fruits? She's not sick, I don't think."

Suil growled and moved away.

"Dozer has been training for months for this event, Lodge."

"Do you have a rider?"

Syth put weight on one foot. The radio had been fixed and the man was at ease, now. He could get back to business. "No. I can't leave the ship in this instance. Not this year."

"You need to find someone that can handle that monster."

"He's just animated and high-spirited. He's no monster. Rache can handle him, even. If she's really pissed, she's the monster to every male on this ship."

"Our gladiator event is first before the race. That entry you placed, do you still want to have him up in the line up?"

Syth hesitated. "N-no. Take his name out. I've changed my mind. I'm in a bit of a bind now. Just put Dozer in there. If he's injured it won't be as big of a financial strain."

"Are you running again?"

Syth nibbled on a fingernail, absent mindedly. "Yes." He clenched his fist and moved it away from his mouth. What in the world was the matter with him now? He was a mess. It all started after Rache had been shot. He could have lost her. Then what would he have done? Now the word was out. His technology was desired and these people were willing to take the very one that knew everything about it for their own agenda. He'd have to be very careful now. "I'll contact you later, Lodge, I'm going to go check on someone."

"Take care. I recommend a decision, though. That damn beast does have one hell of a heart pumping in his chest. You could win this whole thing."

"Feral."

The clone sat bolt upright. The pirate lord stood in the door way of the bunking room.

"Yes, sir? I-I don't have what you wanted from me. I failed the mission, sir."

The oriental man walked over, drawing his attention to the sleeping healer. "It's all right. There was no item. It was a trap for you. I wanted to apologize for my inhospitality. Forgive me for treating you in such a manner. Rache tried to tell me otherwise. I am truly sorry for what you've went through up until this point. I was very wrong…and foolish."

Feral looked elsewhere. This was a pure surprise for him. Everybody was acting strange after this ordeal. Rache was right to complain. "I accept that, sir." Very good. He could...he could be at peace now. It should be easy sailing from now on. No more trials that made no sense. His body could rest and so could his mind.

The pirate lord moved the healer's robes away and lifted her tunic to check on her wound. Feral's eye caught his hands and he saw, first hand, the severity of the injury. Rache whimpered and writhed in pain when the air hit the wound. Her stomach and side rose and fell and so did the wound.

"Daaamn. My brothers did this?!"

"One of them, yes. The one named Jearec. He will not be overlooked," the pirate lord growled.

The caramel man hung his head and ran a hand through his hair. It traveled down his face. His desire was to confront monsters. Monsters that had no regard for innocents. He was not here to protect from them. He wasn't there…he wasn't there. Feral turned away and occupied himself with Boshy. The animal was consuming her third quarter-sized berry under the bed covers. "That's something you would see on the battlefield where I come from. A brother would die before you could get him help. It seemed like everything would cave around you no matter how hard you tried to keep everyone alive."

Syth re-wrapped the gaping wound and he replaced the healer's clothing. He placed a consoling hand on the woman's shoulder.

Rache kicked the pirate lord away in her sleep and curled into a ball, groaning in suffering.

"You can't touch the woman the least bit. She knows it, eventually. Get plenty of rest, Feral. We won't be stopping for a while."

"Yes, sir." Feral watched the man depart.

Jearec lowered his glass of sweet wine, glaring across the room at the black twi'lek slave. She had been dancing for her master for a good while now. She was stunningly elegant and beautiful. Not like the average twi'lek slave, she was more than they. Reaper watched Jearec.

"Brother, don't even. I've seen her fling a man into space before. Just let it go. You're the worst of us with this gallivanting shit."

"Shut it, Reaper."

Grim chuckled. Reaper punched him in his armored shoulder and the two brothers said no more.

"Go for the felacat. She's more affectionately natured. That twi'lek doesn't even want her master touching her half the time if she doesn't want to be. Like a wet nexu. Never seen anything like her in any enslavement.

The round room, carved with bronze statues and towering bronze columns, echoed with impatient and feral snarls.

"What in the hell was that?" Jearec lowered his glass and raised a suspicious eyebrow. His hand crept for his pistol at his waist.

Grim chortled. "It's the felacat. You guys didn't know?"

"What the hell is wrong with her then?" Jearec relaxed a little. He glanced around.

"Look!" Reaper shouted.

The doors to the massive suite retracted. A werefeline padded in on all fours. She arose on her hind legs and snarled at all in the room. Her great reddish-orange mane that shot down her back from the top of her forehead bristled profusely and her sabers prodded the air with a spiteful hiss. She towered a grand total of 13 feet from head to toe.

Jearec shuttered. "How in the world does that man have such a creature?"

"Apparently, it can be done," Reaper muttered.

The transformed felacat threw herself to the floor, lashing her rather long tail. It was excruciatingly fluffy. It draped with long fur, like the rest of her body. Her green eyes flashed and she turned to the slaver sitting in his honored throne. The black twi'lek concluded her dance sequence and smiled at the beast as the great cat walked over. A deep purring became audible and the very handsome slaver stood from his seat and went to the beast.

"Get a load of this! That's down right unseemly. He treats her like a pet!" Grim wailed.

Jearec snorted. "Grim, they are "pets". For this slaver, he's one of THOSE guys. There are some women slavers I care not to mention that do horrific things to male specimens." Jearec took a swig of his wine, observing the slaver hug the neck of the great feline that seemed to be upset. He got up, eventually and made his way to the slaver.

"Elon."

The black twi'lek's head twisted to Jearec as he walked over. Her dark eyes cut him to the quick and he stopped right where he was. She frowned at him and he took pleasure in her figure. Her yellow slave attire fit her pitch complexion perfectly.

"Go away, male," she spat. She flowed down the steps on the throne and whisked by the clone. "Let go of me!" She snarled.

Jearec reined her back to him and nuzzled her face. She huffed under his arms, squirming all the while.

"You're quite the sight. You do know your job, don't you?"

"It's not with you. Let me go!"

An armored hand grabbed the back of her neck and the woman froze as if dead. Jearec smiled and kissed her shoulders. "That's better. I'd hate to engage the shock. Such a beautiful creature shouldn't befall such an agony."

Elon made no objectionable noise when her master paced over. The felacat hissed at the clone. Jearec released the twi'lek and whipped around. The werecat now loomed over him. His very being quivered inside from the guttural growl that disemboweled him, straight from the cat's body.

"Saurline, sit down, please." The brown-headed slaver brought the black twi'lek about and she was placed beside him. "She pleases your eyes, soldier."

"Who doesn't she please?"

"Amen to that. A word to the wise Just let her be tonight. She's not in the best of will for any "cuddling". Not even from me."

"You just let her get away with refusing to do her services?"

"She's very obedient and loyal when I ask for her protection. She's been granted this luxury. So has my Saurline."

The werebeast breathed onto the back of the slaver's neck and she nuzzled him. She purred all the while. Jearec folded his arms. He hadn't even heard the great beast pad over behind the slaver in the first place. In fact, she didn't really make any noise coming in, either.

"Understood, sir. Lorne, is it?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"General Ka'nine wanted to speak with you tonight, but he's running late for some reason."

"The jedi?" Lorne released the black twi'lek upon her request.

The beautiful black twi'lek fled back to the throne. Here she pulled a vibro ax out from behind it and stood at attention. Jearec was distracted once more. Lorne smirked.

"She's my body guard. Saur is as well. They both fight in the arenas. They're galactic gladiator champions, several times over."

"No shit?!" Jearec smiled a little.

"Stay with me, friend. What is up with the jedi?"

"He wanted to ask you about the twi'lek, but more so, he wanted to offer you an investment he has. It would ultimately involve your…bodyguards."

Lorne reached up over his left shoulder and cupped his arm under the neck and chin of the felacat. She purred all the while and nestled his head. Her head was far bigger than his. Jearec was intimidated by her and the black twi'lek. They were painfully confident and rebellious. They refused contact or comfort when it came to what they were there for, other than protecting the man. How in the hell the slaver came across female slave warriors was anyone's guess. Female warriors that seemed to find amusement in the fearful hesitation of the men they entertained.

"I'll wait on him. It better be good. A lot of people have come to me of late with "investments". They're not all that good, actually. I'll give him a chance. I care about my girls very much."

"I understand, Lorne. What if I paid for an hour or so with the twi'lek?"

Lorne sighed and paced back over to the ebony woman. "It's dangerous, soldier. I've nearly been blown through a window by her so…if you want, but I've got plenty of money as it is. Like I said, she won't let you."

"Master, please don't speak any more about it. He should know by now I'm not in the mood."

The great felacat paced over to the ebony woman and nuzzled her.

"Saur, keep an eye on his group. They seem like real pigs, if given the chance."

The fluffy tail lashed and a grunt echoed in the room. Later that evening, Ka'nine finally showed up in formal wear. Jearec went to him with a smirk.

"General, you should see her. She's breathtaking."

"So I've heard, Jearec," the man replied, adjusting the cream-colored sash around his waist. "Where's that slaving bastard?"

"In his resting lounge, sir."

"Your men?"

"They're enjoying themselves with some of Lorne's more cooperative slaves."

"Take me to him."

"Yes, sir."

The calf-long lekku slithered as the air pressure changed. ELon glanced over her toned shoulder to see a new face and the clone she despised so much enter the resting lounge. "Master. He's here. Whoever he is." Elon strolled by the handsome slaver, slapping the side of his face.

The slaver had dozed off for a strange reason he couldn't recall. He wasn't tired. It happened whenever the twi'lek was close. He was at peace with her, he supposed. Lorne grabbed her hand. "Elon, keep your hands to yourself. I don't want any of your games. Not now."

The woman pulled her hand away and glared at the general. She could feel him. She didn't know why, but she could. He acknowledged her presence in the room. The twi'lek hovered close to the slaver.

"Don't feel threatened. You are quite a beautiful young woman."

"Who said I was threatened?" The twi'lek inquired casually.

"You mask your uncertainty well, young one. I'm impressed." Ka'nine plopped down with a hefty grunt in a lounging chair. He observed the rest of the slaver's rented room through the windows that faced the main courtyard of the building. "You paid some money for this, Lorne."

Lorne ran a hand down his face and sniffed. "Well, it's a chance for me to get away. The girls won a gladiator fight and usually the public gets a little demanding. The girls don't like the attention. It doesn't go well."

Jearec stood behind the general, matching the occupation of the twi'lek.

"What did you want to converse with me about, general?"

"I have found a little operation that augments select individuals."

"Enhancements? General, my girls don't need any such thing."

"Lorne, don't be so modest. They could be so much more and you know it. They could take on a horde of fighters at once."

Lorne grinned. "General, they already can without the blink of an eye."

"Very well, then." Ka'Nine folded his legs over one another in a masculine manner. "How about an entire army?"

"Now that's different." The slaver leaned back and folded his legs over one another. "Elon nearly wiped out my entire crew when I first found her. She really is a warrior princess. I was quite ecstatic when I had found her. My ship had a rough landing and I needed some supplies fast. She was living on an estate. Acres and acres of land her family owned."

"Please tell me you asked for her."

"Should I have too?"

Jearec noticed the twi'lek avert her eyes. She moved away and drew her sights to the outer formations of the building. He noticed she was hugging herself. She hadn't done such an insecure thing before. Something was bothering her just now. Was it the general?

"Well, you are one of the most well-known slavers to date. It's…a shame you stole her away from her only family."

"She has family here now, general. Saur and she are like sisters. Inseparable. They don't even do well when they're separated. All hell breaks loose. Augmenting them seems risky. I don't like shitty outcomes."

"I guarantee they'd be flawless when they were fully recovered. Bone matter reinforcements, put together like new as if nothing had ever been done. Your girls could be shot, stabbed, ran through with a lightsaber, perhaps."

The twi'leks dark head cocked over her shoulder slightly.

"Elon, you're mighty quiet. Is something the matter?"

"There's nothing wrong, master. You told me not to interfere."

Lorne furrowed his brow. Yes, he did, but it was hard to believe she actually honored his word with no backtalk or retaliation whatsoever. "General, your presence seems to be bothering her."

The twi'lek huffed and paced about the small, general area. No, it wasn't the damn…general. Well…it was, but she didn't want any one of the men to know that. If he uttered one word to her, that general, she'd pay him hell. If they could both sense each other, he knew what she was.

"It's all right. She's not used to someone like me being this close in her personal space. Lorne, just consider, will you? This is a very massive breakthrough. I'm so damn close to sealing the deal with this establishment."

"Who are they?"

"I can't say. I'm still working out a deal with them. They're a little shy."

"I'll keep in touch." Lorne stood and straightened his purple tunic. "Jearec, you seemed to take an interest in Saur."

"Yes, sir. She's rather unapproachable."

Lorne chuckled. "Well, don't be a coward, soldier. I'll show her to you. She's just protective."


	25. Chapter 25

The slaver lured the soldier outside and the doors to the lounge room closed. Elon turned to leave, but balked. The general was still there. She thought he had left. His presence had disappeared. Now, it was back. He had hidden it from her.

"What do you want, male?!" she spat. 

Ka'nine stood. "Be at ease. I mean no harm."

"That's what all of you men say."

"I can sense you. I know you can sense me. You're a force sensitive, but you don't want your master to know," the jedi softly spoke. He stood and patrolled with his arms down at his sides. "You're very powerful."

"I have no choice, but to be. What is it to you?"

"I know you've done some rather devilish things with your abilities. Lorne's told me your fury. You managed to launch him into space once, didn't you? With no hands."

Elon just glared at the man, her vibro ax planted beside her, ready to be activated if the man got too close or he said something she didn't like. He was pretty damn close, now.

"You know I'm right. Who taught you what you know?"

"You're treading ground that doesn't belong to you, jedi," the woman growled.

"Have you thought about becoming one?"

"What?!"

"Yes, I could save you from this enslavement your people are destined to. We've had twi'lek jedi before. You'd be no different. No more serving customers. No more dancing to please your master. No more forced encounters. No more arena battles and near death experiences. You wouldn't have to hide your true self from the man you hate. Don't think I can't sense it in your heart."

"You know nothing about how I feel."

"I do. I know how to read other people, even the slaver. He's worried about you."

"Not ME. He's worried about me not FOR me. Get it right, general. If you say anything to him, I am not afraid to slay you."

Ka'nine nodded and paused. He was about twelve feet away from the woman now. She was somewhat hooked by his words, but all the same she was ready to bolt or fight back. "My right hand man is interested in you. Why do you refuse to please him?"

"If you are a jedi, why would you be so supportive of freeing me, yet ask me such a foolish question. Do you hate bondage or not?!"

"I do hate it. I do."

"You couldn't get me to leave here. I don't want to be a jedi. Go lull someone else with your romantic tales. I'm going to be here for a long time if I don't get free on my own."

"You don't want to leave your…sister, is it?"

Elon's bosom heaved with a sigh. "No. There are others on here that should be freed too. I don't like to be singled out when there are more that need the help just as much. Leave or I will do it for you."

General Ka'nine drew up his hands and backed away. "As you wish. You should think about the augmentation."

"I don't want anything done to my body. Saur doesn't need it either. It's not necessary. We're fierce warriors and Lorne is proud of us. Leave me, now."

Ka'nine dipped his head to the woman. He backed away and departed. Elon hugged herself once more feeling very unsure. Being a jedi would mean freedom of this hell hole to some extent, but she would still be subject to the religion and the beliefs. She just wanted to go home and everything be the way it was and practice her own religion she had grown up with. It would never be so. Why she kept making it resolute in her mind, she didn't know. Her family might have moved on by now. Her grandmother was most likely dead by now. Maybe. The woman had made a vow to live for over a hundred years. Elon liked to think that she had. It kept her going. Her mother and father weren't near death yet.

"Sir, will he take it?"

"He should. The twi'lek is dangerous. Extremely. The damn bastard doesn't know what she is." Ka'nine perched himself on a stool at a counter top.

Jearec looked about for the deadly woman. "How come she hasn't killed him yet?"

"She's waiting."

Jearec snorted. "For what?! What the hell?! Just kill the son of a bitch and get free."

"You didn't seem to oppose the lifestyle a second ago from what you told me."

"I don't. She does. I just don't understand why she's waiting."

"There are others she wants free. She's a leader. A motherly-figure to the other females. She's waiting for the right time when they can all be freed at once. Otherwise, yes, she could kill the man at any time."

"I still don't get why not now. Either way, he's dead and they're all free."

"No, soldier, each slave, except for her and the cat is co-owned with another trader to some extent. If he dies, they get shipped out to their other owner and he fully owns them. The twi'lek is highly researched. She's very smart and very alert. She knows it would be suicide to kill the man now. She would be pursued. She couldn't keep track of all of these doomed souls if her life depended on it. They'd die in their escape. She doesn't want that."

"So she suffers all the while longer?"

Ka'nine nodded. Jearec scoffed and caught sight of the twi'lek walking out of the resting lounge. She found the slaver and circled the great cat on the floor, observing the man. She settled next to Lorne and curled her legs to her body, caressing the slaver's flared brown hair.

"Oh, now she wants to be loved on?"

"Just let it go Jearec. You're as bad as Jango himself."

"Yeah? I'm nothing like the man."

"You seemed to have inherited his lust for women."

"What about the damn cull?"

"Easy. He is your brother."

"Yeah, WAS. You had me chuck him, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Ka'nine!"

The jedi turned to the slaver who had escaped the playful hands of his bodyguards.

"I'll be attending the annual race, as usual this year."

"Good luck," the general replied with a smile.

The twi'lek glanced at him and looked away. It would be a good idea for her to be augmented. The clone was dangerous after he had been. The twi'lek was even now. If she was augmented she could be brought to her knees the same way the clone had with the fail-safe design.

"General, you cannot tell me you wouldn't like her under your command."

"She's very strong willed like Feral was. She wouldn't be any different for me than the slaver. She may cooperate and at other times she may go her own way. It's hard to say. Perhaps, soldier, when she's resting you could have a go."

"I don't think she sleeps, general. Ever."

Ka'nine laughed and patted the armored shoulder of his right hand man.

"I'm not saying it anymore. If any one of you touches me again, I'll tear your damn arm out of its socket."

"Rache, we're only trying to help."

"I'm alright, Feral. I'm alright. I've healed myself enough to walk around. I just need to rest more and work on healing myself later. For now, there's you. How do you feel?"

The clone shied away from the woman's hand to his head. "Rache, it's all I can do to stay conscious."

"Then you need my help." Rache's hand seized the clone's head and the man fell back on his bunk. The force warmed his face and mind and he rested.

Suil covered Feral back up. "I'm going to see what Syth is up too."

The pirate lord shouted, angrily at the beast that hissed at him in refusal. "Dozer! Damn you! How long has he been like this?" The pirate lord's hands hopelessly went limp to his sides. "This is unacceptable, Warren."

"My lord, he's just upset with the racket earlier." The scruffy red-headed human pirate nervously rubbed his hands together.

"He could hear it in his stall?"

"Apparently. He's no cooperating."

"He's just worried. He can see I'm all right. Son of a bitch. Rache isn't going to like coming down here." Syth turned away.

Suil snarled as he entered the room. The Dozer snarled back, huffing a bit before he realized there was no threat. He paced about in his massive stall. His tail lashed at the chrome walls.

"Hell, he hasn't even eaten!" The redhead whined.

"He needs too. Feed him even more. He'll burn calories like a fire to dry vegetation. I need him energized for the damn race." Syth was swift on his departure.

"My lord," Suil stopped him with a forearm. "You can't do this."

"Suil?"

"It's too dangerous to stop with the clone."

"Suil," Syth got in his face for privacy, "I have a contact that will speak with me if win the race. I need this win!"

"Then who is going to do it?! You?!" Suil inquired.

Syth trekked away. The doors to the Dozer's bay hissed closed and the man was gone. Suil observed the male narglatch. The pirate lord didn't know who would do the honors of reining the beast on the track. Nobody had the gall or the expertise, nor the will of the creature to obey. Syth had the creature's attention, but not anybody else. Maybe, the healer, but she was in no condition to go down to a planet and jockey the terrible beast to win a race.

"I'm so…tired." Rache shifted to face the bunk wall. She made displeased noises all the while, lying with labored breathing for a long while after once she had succeeded.

Feral sat with one leg in the air and one leg hanging off the bed. Something had to be done. Something. Anything. He could hijack a transport ship, but the pirates were on high alert, now. Even though he had an understanding with them, he was still a piece of…of…property. To more than one person, at this point, in a manner of speaking. How in the hell that had happened, he didn't know. He didn't see it coming. The republic was one, Syth second, and the slaver the third.

Feral watched Rache. She preferred to sleep curled in a ball, it seemed. Probably to conserve warmth. He had done the same thing. She groaned and shuddered.

This was his entire fault. He should have been more aggressive with the wolf-man to leave while they had the chance. If so, Rache would be all right and he wouldn't have been thrown from space and left to die. That still didn't make sense. Pay in republic currency to have him brought to justice, just to dispose of him.

"He knew I was alive, still…but…he left me there. The ships left!" Feral fell back on the bed and buried his face in his hands, cackling grimly. "This makes no DAMN sense!" The clone kicked himself bolt upright again in frustration. He rubbed his temples. He just wanted this to come to a conclusion. It had been far too long. No, he could go longer. Yeah, in fact, he could use more time to plot a proper escape. The shistavanen, though. He would be on his case. He would know. He couldn't seem to hide anything from the predatory humanoid.

"Boshy?" Feral whistled softly. "Bosh! Baby Boshy, girl!" He looked about, grimacing in pain all the while. "Dammit, Boshy! Where are you?!" The effort was lengthy, but Feral managed to bear his own weight and stand. A hand cupped itself over his mouth immediately. He fell into the neighboring bunk bed post at the foot of the bed. He swallowed hard and moaned. "I do NOT feel good. This is…worse than the damn drugs the slaver had me under." He checked on Rache, covering her entirely with Suil's blanket and staggered to the door way.

Feral rested. The world spun about and he heard a hiss a bit after. He met the other wall in the hallway, facing the doorway he had just twirled through. He felt sicker than ever, now. He forgot the door would actually open if he stood in front of it. He was used to his bunker doors back at the base. It would take them longer to open.

"Boshy!" Feral whimpered. He stood ungracefully, pawing at the wall. "C'mere girl!" The hallway lulled about, echoing with afterimages of the interior. Nothing seemed to be stable. The clone turned left. The hallway became especially unbearable and blurry and then cleared somewhat. Had he actually turned at all? "I think I just went in a circle. I'll make sure that bastard pays for this!"

"Clone?"

The watery noise drew him about. The hallway shook violently and he saw the clawed and furry feet of a black mass of sorts.

"Oh noh oo beh bou."

Feral winced. "Whah?"

"Oh no oo beh bout! Geh heah!"

"Don't feel good!"

"I know that! Are you deaf?!" The wolf man raved and limped with the clone back to his bunk. "You're not supposed to be out. Rache would have a fit. Let me guess, you're hungry?"

"Wha'd you say?" Feral slurred.

"If you cover me in ANY bile, I swear to the stars I'll lay you out and you won't know what happened to you. I don't need something nasty like that in my fur!"

The world lulled about once more. An ill groan crawled from the gut of the green-haired man and he writhed. Blankets covered him once more. Why him? Why did he still care why him? He didn't know anymore. Nothing was anything at the moment. He was sick. That was all he knew. Boshy was gone. Where did she go? He didn't know. No, he didn't know.

"You have such a beautiful voice, love. To think, I have it all to myself, my control."

Her hands ran down his chest and soon he felt very ill. The clone jolted with a cry. "Leave me alone!" The blankets were wrestled to the floor.

"Feral!" The wolf-man growled. "What is wrong with you, now?"

The man hit the floor and his hands felt about the edge of the bed. "She's touching me."

"She really screwed you up. This is one hell of a time to have a post trauma occurrence. Get back in the bed, now."

"Let go of me, now!" Feral shouted.

Suil fell into his own bed, narrowly missing the healer. The wolf man shot up with a snarl when the healer kicked at him for disturbing her.

"Woman! You best stop that!"

"What the hell are you trying to do? Damage me further?!"

"No! It's Feral! He's not acting right! He thinks that-that slaver is on top of him. Where did he go?!"

"Just hold still, you can't get away. I won't let you!" She cackled at him. She mocked his pained cries. "Rest now!"

"No! I won't! Stop it!" Feral screamed. He ran, looking for a way to escape. It was hard considering he was so ill he could barely stand.

The right hand pet, hulking and rife with biological enhancements by the slaver herself apprehended him. The wrestle was a struggle for life itself. He didn't want pain. No strange pains or anything else that didn't make sense nor felt right. Bull was stronger than he and he was restrained in bindings once more. Darkness wafted in.


	26. Chapter 26

"Feral…Feral?"

The caramel man sparked awake. He found himself pacing away from the now familiar individuals that were surrounding the cold chrome chair he had been in.

"Holy Hell. You're a spry son of a bitch."

"Yes, he can be very fast. You should be faster. Like that," Rache teased.

The shistavanen rolled his yellow eyes with a sigh.

Feral stopped where he was, bewildered. "Suil?" The clone circled in puzzlement. He turned back to the healer and the wolf man. "Why am I in here? Was I out again? Was I asleep in that?" How the crap was he where he was now? He was walking a second ago and they were staring in surprise at him.

"You were having some type of post trauma stress. I can't figure out what or why it was happening, though."

"I don't know how I got over here like this, but I don't need to go into great detail about what that monster did to me."

Rache paced over to him and guided him back over to Suil to stand. Here, she examined the clone to make sure he was all right. It was fascinating. He was a beautiful work of engineering in many ways. To some it was a more twisted beauty. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do about it. Do you still have nausea from a concussion?"

"How should I know? No, my head doesn't feel like I've shoved it into a durasteel plate. I feel fine, now."

"Please, don't make me put you in restraints again. You better not do this shit from now on. I'll find the woman myself!" The wolf man grumbled.

Rache glared at the wolf man. "Keep your fur clean! What is wrong with you? Be considerate! You know as well as I do this is something you can't help!" She hissed.

The pointed ears drew back on the shistavanen. "I'm just…nervous is all. I don't know why."

"That's the first time I've ever heard that coming from you, wolf man." Feral relaxed and grinned a little. So, the wolf man did get scared. One couldn't be true flesh and blood if one did not have some type of fear. If anything, it made him more relatable at this point as a flesh and blood being, even if he wasn't the same species. Having him say it out loud was a first, as well.

Suil frowned and looked away. "We all have good reason to be."

Feral reached out. A rough pat was administered to comfort the wolf-man. "You're worried."

The yellow eyes merely glared at him, offended by the gesture. The brow ridge of the shistavanen cocked slightly.

"Touch me again, clone, and we'll see how worried I really am!"

"Don't feel bad. There's nothing wrong with being afraid." Feral smirked and reached out again.

Suil knocked his hand away with a snarl. The green-haired man giggled.

"Easy, lovebirds. Try to help him out if he has flashbacks, Suil, please. This is…a very terrible, sad thing."

Suil drew back his ears, detecting the rue in the woman's voice. "I'm sorry, Rache. I will. It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is partially. I need to go talk to Syth." Rache departed and left the two new brothers to converse and do as they pleased.

"Feral?"

The clone looked at the wolfman in alarm. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. I'm a member of the crew. I don't know what to do."

Suil laughed. "Welcome, brother! You can do anything you like! Just don't start any fights. I know you're better than that and don't let anyone push you around, either, or I'll kick your ass myself!"

A crooked grin spread across the man's face. He felt somewhat unworthy. He hadn't brought back what the pirate lord wanted. He had never failed someone in charge before. It felt strange not to be disciplined in some manner or suspended.

"Clone, what now? You look rather displeased about something."

"I don't know where I belong, Suil. I'm part of a pirate crew, now, for goodness sakes!"

"Don't piss me off with your questions! Relax and be in the present for once! There is safety in numbers. You're well cared for, now. You can also take care of yourself. I mean, you did survive a fall from space, practically. You should be dead. Come on." Suil moved away.

"I should be dead. I wouldn't have had a bounty had I been dead," Feral muttered to himself. "Boshy?" The man circled on his way after the wolfman.

"She's in your bed, clone!"

"I have a name!" Feral shouted. He caught up with the wolfman.

"I'll call you what I want, when I want, as I please, when I please. I all but decide when you piss, boy."

"Is that so? Care to settle who the boss of whom is?"

"Feral," Suil said, whirling around with a toothy grin, "don't test me."

"You're my brother, now. I can damn well tease you when I please, how I please, when I want, how I want. Sound familiar?"

"You're a little shit like your rat."

"You're never going to give her credit are you?"

"I don't have a nice history with "Pets" about her size. They either end up dead or they disappear."

Feral scoffed. He walked side by side with the wolfman down the hall. "What did you do with them? Eat them?"

Suil looked at the man. "No, I fed them to Dozer."

Feral frowned. "Don't even. If you do anything with my property I swear, you will wish you were dead."

"I know you would. I've never seen someone take such care with any creature. No man on this ship truly cares about his stupid animals. I've discouraged any such ideas from the crew."

"All by yourself?"

Suil smiled. "Yes, actually. They won't like that I'm letting you pass so keep an eye on her. There's things far worse than Dozer."

"Do you at least make sure the animals don't suffer?"

"Yes? I have some humane mannerisms. I kill them quickly before their next fate. The dumbasses would feed them alive if they got the idea! Please, tell me you're not one of those whiney-ass people that worship creatures."

"I'm not. I just have a heart, I guess. I'm not a mindless killing machine like some people are." Feral glanced at Syth's bed chamber doors. They were partially open as he and the wolfman passed. Inclining his new hypersensitive ears, he listened in for the hell of it.

"Syth, don't do this!" Rache hissed.

"I've told you before that Zuc Ka'nine is a renowned member of the narglatch association. He'll be handing the damn trophy to the winner, himself! There's no other way, Rachel! I need this win! Dozer has a track record to upkeep! Who's the only other being on this ship that's put that monster in his place?!"

"Me."

The anthro woman and Syth looked at the door way. Feral stood with his arms at his sides. Suil shuffled in behind him.

"He's too quiet. I didn't catch him in time, my lord. I apologize. He still has A LOT to learn." Suil shoved the clone with his shoulder. He moved before Feral to take any reprimand the lord had to offer. He was responsible for the kid.

"What is the jedi doing?" Feral inquired, soberly.

"He's in possession of the trophy. He's the guest of honor on Tatooine this year. He's handing off the biggest damn trophy and purse known in this sport! This could set me up good for years!"

"I'll do it. I'll race Dozer."

"I didn't say you could," Syth reminded the clone.

Feral remained seemingly calm. Rache studied his face. He was definitely galvanized for some reason.

"Syth, let him, he can do it. There is no one else. You shouldn't do it. We can't lose you. Not now," Rachel suggested.

"You're right. Very well. After all, I've put you through so much. I want my share to be worth it."

Feral cocked his head to the side ever so slightly at the man's comment. His green eyes narrowed. "Your "share"?"

"My contact. The last mission was a dud. This is a chance to prove your worth, Feral. I would strongly recommend keeping your ear augmentations to yourself, however."

Feral saluted the pirate lord. "Sir." He swiftly departed. "Rache!"

Rache unsurely looked to each remaining man in the room. Suil looked suspicious. He was quick to follow after Feral. Something was up, then. She followed Suil.

"What the hell is going on?! I have a right to know!" Rache snarled.

"Dammit, woman, you're biting my ankles! Back off!"

"Feral!"

The clone paused. Rache gained on him. Feral watched the brown cloak's wide circumference fan out behind the woman that now bore herself before him.

"You've contrived something."

Feral merely smiled. "What are you talking about?" He soon frowned. "How do you know?"

"You're all ready to go gallivanting into a sport you know nothing about, with a beast that could turn on you at any time AND, you had the gall to interrupt a private discussion where you weren't invited?! Why?" She hissed.

"I need a disguise."

Rache grunted. "What? What are you talking about? Just go as is!"

Feral placed his hands on Rache's shoulders. He gripped them sternly. "I'm not coming back."

"I don't understand. You can't just leave!"

"What the hell, Feral?!"

Suil pounced the man, revolving him with a clawed hand. "You're not getting out of this! Syth won't have it."

Feral shoved Suil away. "Dammit, I want answers! I want to know WHY!" The man spoke through bared teeth. "He thinks I'm dead." Feral approached Suil. "If I show up and win the race, Syth wins his purse, his damn trophy and I get face to face contact with Ka'nine!"

"They'll be with him! Are you daft?! They will kill you!" Suil exclaimed.

"Apparently, I'm still alive!"

"Who are you talking about, Feral?"

"The man that set me up!" Feral glanced over his shoulder at Rache. "He's the one that left me to die." Feral could see, smell, and hear the caustic fight his brothers had had. He could taste his own blood again. He turned away from Suil.

"I won't let you do this!"

"Suil, they want Rache's technology. Ka'nine knows of it, but he doesn't know _who_ the creator is behind it. If I leave, he'll have no reason to come back to you."

"You're going to let infamous pirates go? That's really betraying your place, Feral," was Rache's demure utterance.

"Not necessarily. I can lie and say I escaped. Of course, he'll wonder how I found him, but I won't quench his curiosity until he clenches mine. I don't want you hurt again, Rache." Feral turned to her.

"I appreciate that Feral, but this isn't that simple. The race is deadly. This is the deadliest track in the galaxy for this sport. People die in these races. I can't begin to tell you the stories! You have to free climb treacherous rock formations to reach flags. You could be torn from your mount and killed. Other players will attack each other to make sure they can gain the next spot. This is a combative sport!"

"Syth will boil me alive and feed me to the damn beast you want to ride, if he finds out I even allowed this!"

"So, that means you'll let me get away with it?" The clone adopted a crooked smile at the wolfman.

"No, actually." The wolfman's being shuttered with his heaviest sigh, yet. "I'll _help_ you get away with it."


	27. Chapter 27

Once more, the man was present before the beast that had nearly killed him. Feral had dressed himself in his armor for his new training sessions. Dozer knew exactly who he was. The animal never ceased to watch his every move while he stood outside of his stall. He huffed and puffed at him, pacing about.

"How in the hell am I supposed to ride him?" Feral folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow at Rache.

"Feral, you wanted to do this. What do you expect? You can't do this alone. Dozer is surging with hormones. He's a male, which means he's highly defiant, belligerent, and he's not afraid to maul, maim, or tear you a new one, got it?

Feral took a breath. He nodded. "What's going to happen? I need some type of riding gear."

Rache nodded. "We have that. First things first. You're going to learn how to put it on."

The arms of the man dropped. "Wh-what?"

"Clone, what are you afraid of? You put this bastard in his place the last time." Suil roughly smacked Feral on his back.

"I know and he hasn't forgotten it. He keeps glaring at me."

"He does that to everyone," Suil dismissed with the wave of a clawed hand.

"No, I-I don't think so," Feral muttered.

"C'mon, Feral. Don't be afraid. I'm here. I can offer some persuasion to him."

"Like what? What can you do?" Feral stepped forward. He balked when Dozer falsely started at the doors of his stall.

"Keep coming, Feral," Rache encouraged.

"Easy for you to say! He wants at me!"

"Yes, and you're going to give yourself to him."

"I don't like what you're implying."

"You'll live," Rache said to the man. "You have thus far. Keep that in mind. He can't hurt you as bad, now."

The door to the stall retracted. Dozer snorted and Feral froze. The muscles of the animal contracted and Feral could not evade its great body fast enough.

"I told you!" Feral shrieked after he had struck the cold chrome. He dug his gloved hands into the flesh of the beast's massive jowls. "His breath is…interesting!" Feral kicked at the monster's under belly to curb his focus.

Dozer roared in frustration. How dare this man hold him at bay, AGAIN! He pressed a paw into the man's abdomen and Feral rasped.

"Rache!" Feral whined.

"Feral, you're doing well so far. Show him who is in control."

"Yeah, clone, you're boring me!" Suil said. He casually lounged back in a wooden chair a ways away.

Feral pulled the animal's massive head down to his chest. Dozer braced himself when the man wrapped his legs around his throat and mane. Feral yelled and the animal flipped onto his side.

"Give me the reins!" Feral secured one conditioned arm around the beast's throat which circumference, far exceeded the length of his arm, and his other hand left it at bay to paw the air for when the device was handed to him. When he felt it he clenched his hand.

Dozer snorted. He jerked in pain when the cold bit struck his front teeth. Feral growled.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't struggle, it wouldn't hurt!"

The Dozer righted himself when the clone wrenched his neck to the side. The bit locked in the corners of the parted jaws and Dozer snapped to his feet. Feral yanked the narglatch about, rolling his wrists to restrict the animal's neck movement with less slack.

Suil exclaimed in a pleased manner, clapping and cheering at the man that hung on for dear life. The great head dipped and massive paws, rife with claws, raked for the clone's hands. Feral evaded the claws, wrapping his legs around the animal's throat. Here, he cut off the air supply.

"Dozer!" Feral snarled.

"C'mon, Feral!" Suil shouted. He giggled all the while.

"This isn't funny, shisto!"

Dozer reared in the air. Once more, great paws sought to tear the clone from his neck .The scream of pain escaped Feral when the beast threw itself onto its backside.

Rache grasped her temples in nervousness. She groaned away the pain in her side from the worry knot of discomfort that formed in her stomach.

Dozer's jaw cocked open when he tried to take to his feet.

"Pull me up you son of a bitch!"

Dozer stumbled. He snarled in agony, jaw and neck segregated from its proper alignment. Rache smiled with relief. She rubbed her side under her cloak. She had since then bandaged the great hole in her side. She had to let it cool for the first few days it had happened or else it would have continued to burn through her flesh if she had bandaged it.

Dozer continued to defy the clone's hand.

"Do it!" Feral snarled back, locking the reins to the most taught restriction he could muster.

The narglatch moaned. His feet pawed the air. His body soon flailed clear down to his thick rudder for a tail.

"C'mon!" The man dared, huffing through his teeth.

The life force left the monster under him and Feral panted. His arms relaxed. Dozer sparked to life. His great body heaved to the heavens and so did Feral's. Both males experienced the sharp impact back to the hard chrome floor. Dozer vocalized the sheering pain. Feral kept his noises silent. He couldn't allow any room for pain at the moment.

Rache stepped forward. "Impressive, Feral."

"Up!" The clone balefully revolved the creature's neck away from the floor to pique his interest in obeying him. Dozer exploded to his feet, panting. His chest heaved. Feral allowed the creature to hang his head in a humbled manner.

Feral leaned into the creature's spiky-like mane. He too panted. "Shut up Suil!"

Suil was laughing with glee. He stood from the chair and approached the victorious brother. "I'm not laughing at you, boy. That was one hell of a fight! I've never seen anyone have such a bite! Not as nasty as Dozer's!"

Feral's body heaved. He looked at Rachel. "How was that?"

Rache smiled. "That was beautiful. I couldn't have done it better myself. You're one of the better handlers I've seen for this animal. Just what is needed in a race. He's going to get nasty. It's up to you to keep him sane. There will be other male narglatch's there and possibly females that might be in heat. Don't let him have what he wants. Can you handle that?"

Feral looked rather disgusted for a moment. "Yeah…Yeah," He panted, "I think I can manage that. Right boy?" Feral roughly patted Dozer's neck.

The beast shuttered sideways with an intolerant growl. The gloved hand wrenched the animal's head up into the armored leg. Feral dipped down to the animal's eye.

"Don't start this again. Learn me!" Feral allowed the animal to pull his head away.

Dozer pawed at his neck a little bit. The clone whined with uncertainty when the great paw got near his left leg.

"We still have to do the damn saddle! Can I take a break?"

"Nope!" Rache chirped. "I actually want to see how long you can go. This will be interesting."

"I don't know if I should be upset with that or encouraged."

"I'm telling you, Feral, you need to be ready for this. If you want contact with your general, you have to make sure you're going to win. This race is…its life and death for the contestants. Syth has almost died because of this damn sport."

"Riiiiggght." Feral experimented with the reins.

Dozer perked up and circled to his left with a grunt. He fully circled, chasing his tail for a bit before he was asked to go to his right. He obeyed without a fight. Once Feral allowed him to rest again, he played with the bit in his mouth to find a comfortable settling for his tongue.

"Suil, go get the saddle!"

"This will be interesting," the wolfman crooned.

"Something bad is going to happen," Feral muttered. He watched the wolfman retrieve the rather small equipment from a shelving unit. "That?! That's not so bad."

"Suil, you're forgetting the breast collar and Feral, don't be so negative. You can do this, I know you can. I just want you to be ready to handle what comes your way. I don't know everything you've been through, but I do know you want the truth and this is really traumatizing."

Feral scoffed. "I'm not "traumatized" per say, I just-everything I've known is screwed to hell and I don't know which way is up. I know that I'm down and someone is making sure I stay down."

"Hopefully, you find the truth. Just promise me you won't die before you do. I don't want to be captured."

Feral felt a pang of pity on Rache at that moment. Her voice sounded rather scared. "Don't worry," he chortled to distract himself, "I will make sure you aren't. If you are, I promise I'll do everything I can to save you even if it means dying in the process."

"I believe you," she said. "Okay, Feral, dismount."

The man obeyed and Suil tossed him the saddle. Dozer's rather longish ears drew back and he lifted his head. He turned his head to watch this man. The man was not one to mess with. He meant business. Dozer looked away when Feral's green eyes cut him to the quick.

"I'm watching you." Feral applied the simple saddle. He carefully bent over to secure the belt around the animal's girth. Dozer was a great beast. His chest was expansive and his gut shallow. He was built for running and running fast. Feral contemplated the placement of the saddle. The animal's sheath was not a great body part to be carelessly pinched. Dozer would definitely have him for lunch if Feral caused him discomfort.

Dozer watched Feral once more, sidestepping with the hefty jerks of the belt around his chest. Good, the man was wiser than he appeared. Dozer merely grunted, tossing his head. He looked away and huffed to himself. Feral investigated the underside of the animal before he stood upright.

"He's a biggin'."

"Yes, he is," Rache confirmed. "He's an alpha male. They tend to be bigger than the usual males. Syth was out of his mind when he had him captured, but what do you expect, men like big toys. I don't know why. Well done, Feral. Now, you will ride him through an obstacle course so you and he can bond, further."

Feral heftily patted the narglatch's flank. Dozer found the man taking his reins and he followed him. He inhaled the man's scent and memorized it while following behind him.

Rache accompanied him. Suil watched the rear end of the animal, armed with a stun staff, just in case the best retaliated.

"You know a lot about animals. At least, your way around them. Why did you seem so unsure before?"

Feral rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew you wouldn't help me if something happened. I wasn't ready…yet."

Rache grinned. "We were going to help you, just not right away."

"Exactly," Feral confirmed. "You can't hide that from me."

"We can try." Rache grinned even more.

"He's a natural," Syth spoke. He observed Feral directing the beast in and out of poles surging with electrical currents, up and over hurtles, and even under flamethrowers.

Rache stood next to him. "He's as good as you."

"No, he's better than me. He's stronger and he has a drive that far exceeds mine."

"Praise him. He needs it. I think he feels like he's failed you."

"What makes you say that?" The oriental man looked at his companion.

"It's just his nature. He's feeling discouraged. Encourage him. He needs it for this race if he wants to live."

"How is your wound?"

The woman made contact with the bandaging at the mention of it. "It's…better. I'll be very sore for a long while. There was a lot of damage. Nothing I can't heal completely, however. I'll skin that bastard myself. My fur won't grow back for a time, either. That pisses me off!"

A soft chuckle came from the pirate lord. "You'll be fine. I'm glad you're as strong as you are."

"Good boy, Feral!" Suil declared. He sauntered up to the huffing beast and his new jockey.

Feral played with the animal's fleshly spikes. "He's from Orto Plutonia, isn't he? He's born to be ridden."

Dozer shook his head to discourage anymore tampering with his mane. Feral proceeded to find a sweet spot on the animal.

"How'd you know? You know more than you let on about this kind of thing."

"I've done some extensive research on particular animals in the past when I had free time. I never had to use it, before now. It will come in handy. They don't play nice, do they?"

Suil shook his head.

Feral smirked. "I did always want to know what it was like to play dirty."

"Only do as much "dirty" as is needed for the deed."

"Rache." Feral smiled at her. "Sir." Feral sat up straight to the presence of the pirate lord.

"You're drenched with sweat," Syth commented. His grin was a pleased one, however.

The green-haired man nodded. "I'm-ugh- nervous and it is rather hot in here anymore."

"Don't let that animal know you're nervous. It makes him nervous. I'm beyond impressed. Your republic breeding does not betray you one bit. I trust you with this win. That was extraordinary work, taming Dozer."

"Wait, you saw?"Feral scrubbed the Dozer's mane and the beast groaned in delight as the man solved a nasty itch he had been having.

"I do have security cameras in there. Just in case Dozer decides to maul someone."

Feral nodded. Before he could stop himself he smiled, having been approved of the pirate lord. "Ah. I think I'll shower. I'm beat." He ran a hand in his hair and hung his head. 

"You've been at it for several hours."

"Yeah," Feral said to the wolfman, "I want to make sure I have this down. I've never done this before. I have to make it believable."

"Very well. Get rest, we arrive tomorrow night. Suil, you'll be his second handler. Rache, you'll keep in contact with him throughout the race?"

"I will," Rache agreed. "I have the most experience with coaching you through your mishaps." She cocked an eyebrow at the Pirate Lord and he smirked at her. "Hurry, Feral, let's get him to bed so he can think about his place."

Feral reined the animal after Suil and Rache. He could do this. He had to. He just had to. This was his chance. He was scared, regardless of what anyone told him how to be, but he had no other way to do this. This was perfect. Ka'nine was doing his usual spoiling and Feral could enter the area without worry. He , Rache, and Suil would have to be careful, though. Ka'nine and his dogs knew what they all looked like. They would have to be very privy.


	28. Chapter 28

Feral rustled his wet green hair with a white towel, standing before his bed in his insulated pants. "Suil, I don't want you to mingle with any women, all right? We can't screw this up."

"Clone, you don't tell me what to do!"

Feral turned to his brother. "You said you would help me. Help me by staying low, please."

"I will. Just keep the ordering to a minimum. This is something I have experience with. I don't mingle with women anyways!"

"Yeah, I know. Just don't let them talk you into it. Women are…dangerous creatures. Exactly how many days does this race last?"

"At the most, three."

"Whoa-what?!"

"Do you want to do this or not?!" Suil growled. 

Feral's green eyes became aglow in alarm. "Y-yes. I do. I wish it was just a day. Why so long?"

"The stragglers and the injured have to be weeded out. The course and challenges are just that many and that long."

Feral sifted through his bed sheets. "All right, I'm getting a little pissed of not finding her by now!"

A sharp whistle jolted the wolfman.

"Could you knock that off?! Damn! You'll wake the whole ship and I will not back you up when the crew decides to hurt you!"

"No! Not until I find her. Where are the others?" Feral faced Suil.

"Still hanging out in the washrooms, I believe. Why?"

"Who has red hair on this ship?"

Suil drew back his ears. "Well, Bruke does."

The bed sheets snapped from the sharp thrust and Feral tore out of the bunkroom.

"Oh, shit." Suil straightened out the bed sheets and looked them over. A very fine red hair clung to the white sheets. "Clone!" Suil barked. The man probably had tunnel vision, now. There was no stopping him. He was highly outnumbered, though and the washroom was not the place to be ganged up upon by other people. "Feral!"

The heat reached the clone upon his approach. He entered the hot chrome washroom. Stalls upon stalls for personal showers plagued him on either side. With his peripherals, he could easily glide past a stall, without being bothered by nudity, only focusing on the hair of the man basking in the pelting water.

"Bruke! You're in the showers! where are you?!"

Other crew members peered out from their stalls, curiously.

"This is going to be good!"

"You got that right!"

"You're alone, soldier!"

"So are you, Bruke. I want to talk to you," Feral shouted above the gushing waters. He stopped at the last stalls, waiting before the open area where nothing sprinklers lined the ceilings. The water pressure was so great; a mist blinded anyone from seeing to the other end of the open enclosure.

"You can hear me above this hellish racket? Interesting. What else can you do with your magical enhancements?"

"I'm not here to talk about me. You've been in my bed. Where is my pet?!"

"Look, kid, just go back to your room, get in your bed and be good. You've got a long while to prove you belong here."

The clone growled. "Asshole, I mean it, where is my pet? What are you doing in there all by yourself?"

"I like my space, boy. You should mind yours as well!"

Feral snapped his fingers a few times. He could feel the eyes of the crew digging into him from behind, but he ignored them. He listened for a moment.

"Watch out, Bruke! He's coming in for you!" A fellow pirate yelled.

The sprinklers pelted his conditioned upper body. Yeah, he was going to be soaked. Rache wasn't going to be pleased that he had soaked his clothing, either. Well, she was far less a problem than this fool that was doing who knew what to his baby girl. He was waiting for him, most likely. He wanted this confrontation. He was surprised Barrett wasn't instigating this, all though, he just might have had something to do with it. Too damn scared to do it himself.

The towel snapped and Feral stumbled back into the hulking form of Bruke who was camouflaged by the raging waters from above. Feral clawed at the towel around his throat.

"I don't like your tone, boy! I'm trying to enjoy my shower!"

The caramel-skinned man rolled the body of the man over his shoulder. Bruke howled in pain when he hit the wet floor. Feral blinked away the drenching waters and caught his breath. He made sure not to slip on the various drain holes that riddled the floor. Bruke struggled to get on his feet again. His shoulder-length red hair now covered his face as he slipped about. He was clothed in a towel. Feral kicked Bruke in the face and held him down with a foot. The towel was ripped from his form and a foot kicked the exposed flesh between the brute's legs a few times.

A squeal betrayed the formerly "tough" man on the floor. Feral wiped his face clean of the hot water. The drenched towel struck Bruke's lower body. Bruke cried out, once more. Feral left him there, then. He dove at the floor, skittering to the farthest wall.

"Boshy?!" His fingers pulled at an isolated drain where the excess water went. The grated cover flew across the floor. It rang in distress where it vanished in the mist. One caramel hand shoved itself down into the drain, frantically searching for its prized treasure. A gargled noise made the hand contract upon its contact. The conditioned arm pulled the hand from the drain and along with it came the soaked body of a dark green creature. Feral delicately unstuck the creature, due to her thick wool, from the rounded hole where she pulled limply from it. The clone groaned with anxiety. "Boshy! That bastard!" Feral cradled the animal. He stood and hurried out, ignoring Bruke who was cowering over in one of the single shower stalls. He'd finish the moron later. Right now, Boshy could possibly be dead or suffering and he wouldn't have it.

"Feral?! You're wet! What are you doing?" Rache gasped. "What happened to her? She's saturated! You didn't take her to the showers with you!"

"No! One of my beloved "brothers" decided to drown her!"

Rache took the limp animal from the man's arm. "Just stay calm, Feral. I'll make sure she's okay."

"I don't…want to sleep without her."

Rache couldn't help, but break a smile at the clone's comment. "Why not? You've slept without her before, haven't you?"

The limp body of the rugger sprawled onto the metal counter. Rache retrieved a strange hose from a box in the wall. She changed its head into a very narrow tube which was slightly thicker than a sewing needle. It was coaxed down the animal's throat.

"What are you doing?" Feral wiped the streaming water from his face.

"It's all right, Feral. You're worse than she is with you."

"I have good reason to be."

"She's fine; I'm just going to encourage her to cough up the water from her lungs."

The hose seized and so did the body of Feral's companion. The clone's reaction was quite similar when a vacuum whirred to life from the box the hose originated from. Boshy's body convulsed and Rache removed the hose from her air way. The cat-sized animal wheezed and hacked until water spewed from her little mouth.

Fingers scraped the man's skull in relief and concern for his fellow sidekick.

"There you are! Poor thing! I'm sorry, love! Yes, it's all right." Rache pressed on the hacking animal to encourage her weak body to instinctively contract so it could rid itself of any foreign fluids that still clogged her system.

The animals little coughs were rather adorable. Feral made his way into the healer's space to let the animal know of his presence.

"Boshy. Hey, missy, look at me." The assuring hands of the clone stroked the wet neck and head of the rugger as she huffed and puffed for air. "Listen to me; you're fine, all right? Got it?"

"Aier-ck!" The animal rid itself of more water before it rested, sides heaving. She trembled somewhat.

Rache allowed Feral to get before the creature. "Her bandaging was removed." Rache hissed. "I cannot believe men can't keep their hands to themselves! It's hardwired to the core, I swear! Her wound has healed on its own, however. Her fur will grow back over the remaining healing flesh. It should be like new."

"Rache, did you do anything extra to Boshy?"

` "Why do you ask?" The woman shouted from another room.

"Just curious, I guess. You did say you operated on her."

"I did make a few enhancements to her ribcage matter." Rache returned with a green towel. She moved Feral out of the way and propped the animal onto its feet. She scrubbed Boshy down, rather roughly until her wool flared profusely.

Boshy fell back on her haunches and gagged a bit to herself. Huffing and puffing supervened. Her usually wide and orange eyes were partially closed. Feral didn't like it when they weren't open wide. That meant something was wrong. Of course, in this instance, she would get better, but it was not comforting to know his best girl was down. She had to be ready for the race. She had better be. There would be no dragging of feet. He wouldn't have it. Boshy flailed in alarm when the horrible noise showered her with heat from a strange device Rache waved back and forth over her.

Feral comforted the animal in his arms and Rache continued the recovery from there. After a short bit, the animal was quite fluffy again. Feral remained drenched to the bone.

"You're not cold?" Rache inquired, cleaning up the mess from the animal.

"No, I'm not. I feel fine. I did soak my pants. I know you're not going to be pleased about that."

"You're right. Next time, strip naked if you're going into the showers. Don't drench your clothes. I do enough laundry on this ship as is. Strip and I'll give you a new pair." Rache went to fetch another pair of trousers for the man.

Feral stood in his white short undergarments, awaiting Rache's return. He held Boshy in one hand all the while, speaking to her. Soft vibrations erupted into the clone's arm, interrupted by an occasional snort or huff. It would then resume, this soft rumbling noise emitted from the creature's throat.

Rache came to Feral, tossing his trousers to him. "Leave me. Get sleep. Keep an eye on her and make sure she can breathe. She needs rest as well. Is she going with you?"

Feral pulled his trousers on. Ah, it felt good to be dry, now. "Of course. She goes with me everywhere. Besides my gun, she's the only other weapon I have. Like I said, I don't sleep well without her."

"All right. Just go get some rest."

"I guess I am pretty tired. Thanks." Feral returned to his bunk and collapsed in amongst his bed covers. Boshy was cradled to his bare chest while he slept on his side, away from the prying eyes of anyone else that shared the bunk room with him.

His own bed. It was like home, almost. Close enough, he thought. He could sleep in the presence of other men like him instead of being isolated or experimented on like some animal. Sure, they didn't like him here. They were probably jealous. He didn't care. He would prove his worth and get the hell out of this place. The pirates would be happy and he could find answers. He was scared for many reasons. He felt a qualm about this fear he had not really pondered on before. He had accepted death once. He didn't want to die without finding out what he wanted to know. What did he do to that man? What? The man idolized him! The general all, but treated him like his own son! Feral did think it was odd the man favored him over his other brothers, but he didn't ask too many questions and his brothers still loved him.

That was another thing. Would his brothers accept him back if he could prove his innocence? Would they shun him for the rest of his days until the war ended because he was different? A knot formed in his stomach. The thought of his brothers being foolish enough to accept lies from an individual that had no right to boast about what he knew made him sick. It was so saddening it made him sick as well. He wasn't a traitor. He wasn't evil. He was faithful, even when those above him weren't. He knew nothing else. The fact that his brothers knew him since they were younglings, yet they would suddenly turn on him made no sense! The jedi only knew so much about the men that served under them. In fact, there were things Feral shared with his brothers that he didn't let any of the jedi know about. They had to have something to cling to make their existence worth it. They had nothing else.

"Clone?" Suil returned to the room. "Did you find her?"

Feral's brow furrowed. He had almost faded entirely. "Yeah," he slurred.

"Care to share where?"

"Shower drain."

"Shit," Suil sighed. "They tried to drown her, then. Everybody is calming down. I haven't seen Burke, though."

"I'll be waiting for him," Feral disclosed.

Suil chuckled. "I'm sure you will." The wolfman made himself comfortable on top of his bed sheets and rested his eyes.

"Elon, I bought her to protect you."

"Lorne, you're an asshole."

"Excuse me?" The handsome slaver stood from his throne-like perch, shoving the women that plagued him away. "What was that?"

Elon glared at him from where she stood. "You're mean to her. Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. Everything you do matters!"

"Don't make me discipline you in front of everyone here. The owner of this place was nice enough to let the more wealthy people dock their ships at this space port for the races. Don't make me hurt you."

Elon turned her head away when the mandolorian's hand tenderly ran down her face.

"Go get her and show her off. People will find it fascinating that you can control a Vonskyr that doesn't have a docked tail. What did you name her, again?"

"Cruce, master Lorne." Elon left him with a huff. She stormed away. The other men in the lounge whistled after the heated black beauty. The twi'lek thrust her hand over her head while passing three men in wooden chairs that were watching a dancer.

Each man found himself on the floor and his chair across the room. The yellow twi'lek on the stage stopped in shock. How could they all suddenly flail like that? There was nothing to cause it! It was true that the black twi'lek had some sort of macabre abilities that she could execute on those she found distasteful.


	29. Chapter 29

Elon entered the room that Lorne had rented out. The doors hissed closed. Whoever the "owner" was, he was quite wealthy. The room they had was just as fancy as the ship. The décor was cultural to the desert planet. The building was constructed out of clay. The best clay that money could find, that is. It was pleasant. This time, Elon nor Saurline had to sleep near the slaver. They had their own bed quarters. Elon and Saurline would get up during the night to check on him, for that was their duty, but no, they didn't have to practically bed with the man, which they had each done before.

"Cruce, baby!" Elon cooed.

A grunt replied from the woman's bedding enclosure. Elon broke through the door way and grinned.

"Cru-Cru, what are you doing on my bed? Are you watching Saurline sleep? C'mere, we're going for a walk."

The felacat shifted under the covers with a groan. "Elon?!" She was erect in an instant, chest heaving.

"Sis, it's all right. It's all right," the twi'lek assured the felacat. "You should probably get up now. You've slept a little too long this time." Elon left the room and retrieved the animal's hand-made collar near her vibro-axe next to the door.

Cruce, a streamline, but muscular canine-like creature with long pointed ears, black, sleek pelt, glowing yellow eyes, and a lion-like tail tipped with voluminous black fur, strolled over to the black twi'lek. The two shared the same black skin. Elon knelt and applied the fancy collar. Accented with gold lace and gems, the collar was a crafted piece by the twi'lek herself. The slaver had purchased the animal to protect Elon if there were more men than he cared for present while she was. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, but in case she defied him, the animal could guard her while she was in isolation and make sure she didn't escape. The slaver would decide what he wanted to do with the woman, then. It was usually something unmentionable.

Elon had befriended the animal, however. Lorne hadn't expected this to happen. If Elon wasn't present and she left the animal behind, the slaver was quite abusive to it. Elon had recently found fairly fresh nicks and scars on the animal's sleek hide. They were easy to see with the very short hair the creature grew. Did the man think she wouldn't notice? Whether or not he did or not, she wouldn't allow it to keep happening.

"Cruce!" Elon fell back and the creature gave her affectionate kisses with a pink tongue.

Saur waded out of the bedroom on the balls of her clawed feet. Her blue attire complimented her red hair that was now in a high-set ponytail, tied with a large blue ribbon. Her thick and floofy tail thrashed about. "How many are there?" Her breech cloth snapped straight, after the woman wiped it clean of any fur from the black beast.

"More than we usually care for. You might have to scare away the stupid women that work at this place to get to Lorne."

"Are you kidding?" Saur whined. She paced over to the twi'lek. "I don't want to see him for as long as this race lasts! Is he going to let us run loose? I really hope nothing comes up. I'll be beyond pissed."

"I don't know. I would think so. He wants me to bring Cruce to show her off. He's embraced the bond we have. I know he doesn't like this."

"It's only a matter of time before he does something and stops it, Elon."

"Yeah-yeah, it won't work. I can control her, somewhat with my abilities. I'm still training her and myself to become more as one. I want to be able to control her completely if I take a notion to."

"Just don't let him know about it."

Elon smiled and stood. She attached the linked chain to the creature's collar. C'mon, Saur. I want to see what it's like outside. I know someone said it gets really cold at night on Tatooine."

"Hard to believe since it's a desert planet!" Suar followed Elon out of the room.

Cruce excitedly pulled at her leash, fleshy norstils flaring to gather as much information as possible about this place. 

"Cruce! Cool it!"

The vornskyr glanced over her toned shoulder at her master and smacked her jaws. The chain loosened a bit, then and the animal adopted a more regal carriage. Elon and the felacat emerged into the lounge area. It was quite expansive. Their particular area was the favorite of the women and the dancers. As if the mandolorian slaver needed any more women clawing at his tainted flesh.

"Look at this, men! There she is. Don't they look gorgeous?" Lorne lazily slumped in his massive chair, one leg draping over the arm while the other hung down to the floor.

Cruce fell back to pace with Elon. The two black dames kept their heads high.

"How is that even possible? You can't "walk" a Vornskyr."

Lorne chuckled and watched his three girls gain on him. "She can."

"Master," Elon spoke, pausing before the man. She glared at the three women that were constantly touching him and massaging him. "May Saur and I go outside?"

Lorne shifted. His head lifted from his hand. "Why? Why don't you stay inside?"

"You know we wouldn't run off." 

"I trust you, just not anyone else here."

Elon giggled. "Master, please, can we not take care of ourselves?"

Lorne cocked an eyebrow. "Yes. Don't start any trouble with anyone and don't let them start trouble with you. I want you back in here as soon as possible. The jedi would like to speak with you again, Elon, and Saur, as well, this time."

Elon frowned. "I don't want to talk to him." She turned away with the four-legged beast.

"You will or you will suffer!" Lorne's voice arose. "Don't test me, now, Elon. This is not the time."

Elon glanced over her shoulder and her calf-long lekku slithered. "Very well…master."

"What does he want with me, Lorne?" Saur inquired.

Lorne smiled at his fuzzy prize. "I'm not sure. He admires both of your skill and he wants to offer you something."

Saur drew back her ears and turned away. "I don't know this jedi," she whispered to Elon.

"I do. He's not good news. He's underhanded and sneaky. I don't like what he brings. His henchmen are annoying as hell as well. Persistent, they are, for attention."

"Well-well, there they are. That bastard is here," Jearec said. He paced about with his gun cradled in his hands. He had a birds-eye-view of the entire camp ground. It was riddled with pens for the narglatch males, females, and their riders. Some of the more skilled riders were out in the open, sleeping against their mounts.

"The twi'lek has a pet," Grim spoke. He paced over to Jearec. "Why do you always get the interesting points to watch?"

"I'm just that good."

Grim scoffed. "Yeah, right. Is that the felacat?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, she's a dame. Gorgeous as hell when she's not huffing and puffing to rip your nads through your skull with her tusks."

"I agree, but I still want the twi'lek."

"Give it up!" Grim whined. He shoved Jearec and paced away. "She doesn't want you anyways."

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" Jearec shouted. "General, they're taking a walk right now," the trooper spoke into his left forearm.

"Don't make yourselves known. The twi'lek gets upset when people get too close."

"How do you know?"

"She wouldn't let me within 20 feet of her."

"You didn't interest her at all?" Jearec shifted his position to spy on the two women better.

"She's resolute. She's got the right attitude, but it's a shame it's already preset."

"Why can't her master just make her?"

"He's too fond of her to just force her into something like this."

Jearec ended the conversation with a shake of his head.

Elon and Suar re-entered the grand hotel. "He's here."

"I wish I could sense him like you do."

"It's not as fun as it seems, Saurline. Let's go find him."

Elon let the beast lead the way. The animal had the ability to sense force signatures of force sensitives. Elon had discovered this when the animal was able to find her without fail when she was either isolated or in a remote location with no ability for scent detection.

General Ka'nine paced in his private lounge. Reaper and Jearec entered the room. Jearec smiled charmingly.

"General, you look good. The purple jedi robes look good with your platinum blonde hair."

"Thank you, Jearec. Come in, ladies." The general faced the doorway. Sure enough if the girls weren't standing in it.

"How does he do that?" Reaper hissed as he walked by Jearec.

"Shh! He's a jedi! Don't ask questions!"

"General," Elon spoke. She entered the room, bracing herself against the four legged animal that sought to further investigate the signature she had been following.

"You've got some skill controlling a creature so feral. I'm impressed. Looks like she'd like have me as a meal."

"What makes you say that?" Elon curiously asked.

"Vornskyrs can sense their primary prey through the force. Creatures that usually glide in the trees on their home planet. They have a particular force signature, but the animals think anything with a force signature is prey. It's radical that she isn't turning on you at this moment."

"Hmm…I think she doesn't know you very well is all. What is it you wanted to discuss with us? I don't have all night."

Jearec clicked his tongue. "Testy, aren't we?"

Saurline glared at him "We're not talking to you, scum!"

"Excuse me?" Jearec faced the woman.

She smirked at him with her canines and the clone trooper silenced himself. He didn't want to be on her hit list. He had a good idea that these girls, out of spite, would cause trouble. He didn't know what they could do, and he didn't want to find out, either.

"I have a task that I want done."

"Have you talked with Lorne about this?" Elon adjusted the chain around her wrist to a tighter setting.

"He's very open about this request, actually. Just hear me out." Ka'nine paced. He put out a hand to influence the black beast to sit.

The animal was indifferent to the gesture.

"You're controlling her."

Elon merely watched Ka'nine.

"I'm giving you an assignment. It will be for the republic."

"Why not get one of your loyal dogs to do it?" Elon sardonically responded.

Ka'nine sighed. "You're very temperamental. I specifically came to you two. You are capable of more than they are, in this instance."

"You're asking slaves of an ill-natured slaver to help…the republic?" Saurline shifted her weight to one foot.

Ka'nine smiled at her. "It's off the record."

"Feral." Suil nudged the clone with a hand while he changed his tunic.

The green-haired man grunted in displeasure.

"Don't get pissy with me! Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten in days!"

"I feel fine, Suil. I want to sleep. I'm so comfortable."

"With your rat, you mean? How do you know if she's pissed the bed?"

"She knows where to go. Leave me alone!" The caramel man lifted his head, retrieving his pillow. It was squarely smashed on top of his head to drown out any noise.

Suil giggled. "I think your hearing is too developed for a pillow filter. Just get your ass out of bed. We all have work to do around here. Since you're a member, you have to participate now or you don't eat. Best get to the mess hall for breakfast, now. Hurry."

The pillow slapped the man's thigh and he sighed. He was so comfortable right now, he could sleep on for a few more hours. He didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed. What did he have to do that was so important? All he saw of the men were walking about or lounging in the mess hall.

Carefully, Feral sat up. He nudged the fluffy mass against his gut. "Bosh. Hey, wake-up."

Suil rolled his eyes. "Just pick her up, clone! Never heard any being talk to his animal like you do."

A green eye glared over the shoulder of the man and Suil shook his head. Feral tossed his covers away from him. Boshy had curled into a tight ball. She stretched with a deep groan. Feral popped out of bed and stretched. He retrieved his tunic and shoved his hands and head inside of it. Good. Boshy was healthy. She had been huffing and puffing throughout the night, but that was to be expected. He just hoped she didn't get sick from nearly drowning.

Suil heard the man click his tongue and Boshy trilled. He glanced over his shoulder to see the animal flicking her long tail while she balanced on the man's shoulder.

The mess hall was lively this morning. Talk of the events that happened last night was fresh. Feral kept an eye out for Bruke. He still had the urge to kick, hit, or injure the man in some way for being a bully and a gutless wonder. He didn't see Bruke. Thank goodness. It was better he didn't lay eyes on the man for a while.

Cream-colored batter cakes struck the clone's plate and he followed Suil to find a place to sit. They sat away from the rest of the crew. A hand, armed with a fork, hovered over the four great batter cakes on the clone's plate. He made a keen observation of the crew watching him and the shistavanen before he dug in.

"Where'd he find her?"

"In the showers." 

"He hid it in the drain."

"And it's still alive?!"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mess with the son of a bitch."

"Do you want to make friends with him then?"

"Not really."

Feral rolled his green eyes, chewing the delicious batter cakes. "Why do you care for me?" He asked with a mouthful.

Suil's pointed ears drew back and he frowned. Feral grunted at the wolf-man's expression.

"Did I not answer you this before?"

"Again."

Suil growled and shoved his mouth full of a whole battercake. "Because, I didn't have a choice. You are my responsibility. There, I said it."

"You said I was worth keeping alive, earlier." Feral grinned.

"I know I did. Just eat your damn breakfast!"

"These are really good. Never had anything like this back at the base. You guys are well off, here."

"I could have told you that!"

"I didn't know," Feral said, swallowing, "I've been locked in a cell and denied food for extensive periods at a time. I don't know why, but I'm not starving like I used to be. This is filling, but I could have gone without it."

Suil growled in thought. He watched Feral feed Boshy a small bite of a batter cake dipped in a syrup-like substance. "Other enhancements must be activating, now. Syth had you pretty thoroughly redesigned."

"Aeeir? Aeeir." Boshy licked the fork. She looked at Feral expectantly, nostrils quivering.

"You like this stuff like I do, huh?" Feral fulfilled her request with a much heftier bite offering this time. "It doesn't make sense why he was so hell bent on making sure I functioned properly. I hope I never have to go through anything like that again." Feral raked his hand through his bangs and patted Boshy with a hand.

"What do you plan to do when you meet him?" Suil took a swig of his glass of water.

"I don't know, yet. I'll have the whole race to think about it."

"I know killing isn't in your nature."

Feral's head fell to the side. "Well, no, I want him to talk, first."

"Oh, so you do intend to cause some type of damage."

"_Some_," Feral emphasized. "All that I've been through is because of him." Feral stared off at the windows that lined the mess hall deck. "But only if he brings harm to me or anyone else, first."

"He would think you were weak."

"I' m not weak!" The clone spat. He scratched his head. He hadn't meant to snap at the shistavanen like he had. He now realized he had developed some insecurity while he was upon the pirate ship. "Sorry."

"S'all right." Suil drank the rest of his water. "Then prove to him you're not."

Feral's shoulders sank. "How?" He broke a hopeless smile. "There is no way to show this bastard that I'm not weak without doing something I'll regret or that would betray my general nature. I'm not a pirate like you. No offense."

"None taken. I know what I am. I won't deny it. I've done some things I don't care to share with you."

"I won't ask about them. You wouldn't tell me if I did." Feral looked way, taking another bite of the batter cakes.

"Rache has some new clothes for you and a jockey name. I hate saying this, but your rat will play a part in your disguise as well."

Feral's face became piqued. "Really, now?"

Suil frowned. "Yeah."


	30. Chapter 30

Rache stood in her bathing room, tying her long ears together to form a pony-tail. The ears, once secured together, draped down past her shoulders.

"Rache? Where are you? I-"

Feral appeared in one of the mirrors in her doorway and froze. The anthro woman smirked at him in the mirror. She placed her hands on her hips. "Well? What? Finish your sentence!"

Feral hesitated and looked rather guilty. "I-I-just wanted to ask you what the next step was. Um, I'll wait out here."

The anthro woman circled with a frown. "Feral! What is wrong?!"

"Where is your cloak? You-you…you're coming with me?!"

Rache emerged into the medic bay. Suil gave a wolf-whistle at his crew mate. Feral rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The anthro woman, now clothed in sensual slave attire, swaggered up to the wolfman. She pursed her lips at him and shoved his face to the side. "Suil, calm yourself."

"I don't like this."

Rache moved over to Feral. "Look at me!"

The green eyes opened and alertly assessed the silver eyes of the woman.

"You will like it, this is our cover. Lest, you want to be killed on the spot. I know you probably don't like to see me dressed like this, but try to get over it."

Suil chuckled lightly. "Rache, you could cut the lad some slack. I really don't think he approves."

"I…don't," the clone muttered, looking away.

Rache huffed. "Fine! Fine. What do you want me to wear?"

Suil circled the anthro woman. He took her tail and let it trail through his hand a bit before she whirled and struck him in the arm for it. "You've recently been injured. We don't want you out of this. We need you. Dress in something more protective. Syth might have some training gear for you to adapt to this slave attire you have."

"I want to seem like I'm not a threat."

"Like a servant?"

"Sure."

"I don't like the slave idea."

"Good," the woman stated. "Now, I can dress in something more practical for fighting." She disappeared in her changing room, once more.

Feral glanced at Suil. "What?"

"I was testing you!" She shouted.

"Why?!"

"I needed to see where your mental state was."

Feral frowned. He folded his arms and glared at the wall. "My mental state is fine!"

"Don't get snippy, Ak'ida Arku."

"Who?" A green eyebrow cocked inquisitively. After a bit they leveled out. "Oh," feral stated, "that's me." He smirked. "I like it. Where's it from?"

Rache still safely clothed herself out of sight of the two males. "I don't know," she said. "I just made it up off of the top of my head. You're really going to love what I have for your disguise. It's brilliant and very original."

"What about Boshy?" Feral inquired.

Rache giggled. "Don't get mad at me, but she'll be getting a makeover."

Feral scratched his head in dread.

"In the meantime, boys, saddle the Dozer. He needs some attention before his debut."

The main road way had been blocked off and cleared on the desert planet. Musicians had been hired to add a powerful atmosphere to the arrival of all the participants in the race. The locals gathered on the sidelines to watch the massive parade of marching narglatch and their riders.

"Elon, the view is better from over there!" Saur whined, lithely following after her sister on the rooftops.

The black twi'lek sighed. Saurline had been whining her tail off since Lorne gave them permission to leave the hotel. She didn't agree with what they had to do. It wasn't something they would do, even if they wanted to spite someone. It was wrong. Very wrong. If they didn't do it, they would be punished. Elon did not want nor need that. She was always taught there was a choice in a tight situation. However, with how the slaver had branded his property in every way shape and form, the two women couldn't just run away or never return. He could easily find them. In fact, other slavers on the planet could find them and return them to their rightful owners for a reward fee.

"Saurline, stop it, now," Elon growled. "You're irritating me. I don't like this either." Elon stood alertly on the edge of a clothing store. "This is perfect. The entire street is open and I can see the barrens from here."

Saurline glared at Elon from her left. "Then why are we doing it? Why are you agreeing to this?"

"I'm afraid the jedi will tell Lorne that I'm-I'm…like him. I have magical abilities. If he does tell Lorne, my freedom is gone. I'll never get away from him. He'll have me chained to where I can't even relieve myself without assistance. Now, hush. We're predators. Find the biggest and most arrogant rider and mount you can see and make note of where he goes. We're going to be here for a long while."

The music boomed and the locals clapped. Screaming, whistling, shouting, and booing clashed with the music. An uproar of the growling, breathing, and groaning narglatch could be heard from the mouth of Mos Eisely.

Elon watched a camera driod whizz by, to catch the first of the pride. "They'll be storming to the race track for the announcements and roster calling. We'll follow them there, sis."

Suarline folded her arms. Her tail thrashed about. "If you say so."

"The first wave of riders has just now entered the city! We have some rugged-looking wastelanders here. Some actually live out in the unknown, beyond the city. Some have docked elsewhere in the city and have joined the parade. We're looking at some tough, nasty, angry, and dirty players for this race this year!" An android on the sidelines spoke in a microphone device. "XZ12, how does it look up there?"

The round ball hovering a ways above the mouth of the main street chirped to itself, dashing back and forth.

"For those of you watching and finding your seats at the arena or you're watching this feed elsewhere in the depth of space, this is it. The annual Narglatch Race. The most treacherous race that has ever been conceived by the masterminds of breeding and racing. The guest of honor is Ka'nine, who will be handing the trophy, purse, and breeding rights off to the winner of the race. There's also a side contest, for those still alive and in good health. Those riders will show off their narglatch breeding in the Best Of Show! You get an additional prize if you win that as well."

The pride of raffish riders and their narglatch strolled into the street. Males and females growled at one another. Riders either rode on their mounts or lead them by their reins, snouts secured in a muzzle. Each rider had his or her own air about their carriage. Some of them howled, roared, and obnoxiously made a scene, standing in the stirrups, absorbing the boos and cheers from their fans and others were more tasteful about their entrance. Some didn't react at all. All the while, the street was showered with confetti and home-made welcoming decorations that people tossed before their favorite riders.

"A majority of these assholes are most likely going to be drama queens," Elon sighed. She sat down, modestly, so her breech cloth would cover her completely where it needed to. "They'll all cheat, most likely."

"What if we find a guy that doesn't cheat?" Saurline asked. She sat beside her sister, folding her long legs to her body. She fanned herself a bit. "It's hot."

"I know, but you'll live. I don't know. I highly doubt we'll find one. There is no such thing," Elon whispered to herself.

"Oh! Look who it is! She's come from the last race and boy is she brimming with a fiery vengeance! Maistro beat Adria in the last race. She came in second and boy, she was not a pleased lady. She's beautiful and usually, the men are all over her." The android chuckled. "I don't know how she does that. This time, by the look of it, she's on a mission and she means business. Watch out, boys, she's dangerous and I mean that literally! When Adria isn't racing, she's prowling the bars and outskirts of the sector to collect bounties. So, if you've been a naughty boy, stay away from this gall. She'll discipline you with some cuffs and a drop off at the nearest authority you can think of!"

"Oh, yeah, CAT45?" A female twi'lek with gray skin sauntered over. "X, give the audience a closer look at our beautiful lady Adria, will you?" The twi'lek, dressed in festive, but sensual clothing, placed her arm one the android's shoulder, hanging off of him, more or less with a microphone-like device protruding from her left ear cone.

Syth pointed to the screen massive screen in his throne room so his men could see. "That's the bitch that tried to sabotage Gunther's narglatch."

The camera panned in and regained its focus. Riding on a female narglatch that was uniquely a violet complexion, was a red-skinned female. Her shoulder-length black hair was parted at the side where it hung over her face sultrily. She blew kisses to her adoring fans and tossed her head about every once in a while to replace her long locks. She wore a brown cloak which engulfed the rump of her mount. Her attire was very high quality and clean-cut. An ivory-colored tunic enclosed with a girdle of belts spider-webbed cross-ways over her chest, walled her bosom. Ivory leather pants that were swallowed by brown boots, accented with gold embossed designs braced themselves in the stirrups. Multiple knives, guns, and strange devices were secured to both legs in sheaths all their own.

"She's bedding there," Syth spoke. He rubbed his chin all the while.

Barrette stood beside his captain. "What makes you say that, my lord?"

"See her cloak? See that mass under it behind her? That's bedding she has there. She sleeps with her narglatch. Some of the riders have trained their mounts to be hostile to anyone, but them. She makes sure she can catch anyone in the act of trying to steal or harm her mount."

"Who's riding dozer for you?" Barrett inquired.

"A trusted ally," Syth disclosed.

Barrett nodded. Most likely the pirate lord had hired someone he knew to rein the creature. They were skilled, then, because no one except a few could get the animal to cooperate enough to survive a race.

"Oh no." Elon planted her face in her palm.

Saurline pricked her ears. "You saw her too?"

"Yeah, just now. She's a zeltron. Lorne will be all over her. She's wealthy and she knows how to trick men."

"He doesn't care about wealth. He by far succeeds her."

"Yes, but he likes women only a lot. If they're wealthy, we get treated like scat, despite the fact we're established warriors and we protect the man for a living. Since she's getting a lot of attention, she's someone to keep an eye on. Her ride looks well pampered, too. Most of these individuals are scum. It makes this job easier."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," the gray-skinned twi'lek began, "Let's go over who is sponsoring the race and the big names, shall we?"

"Ugh, yes!" The android chirped. "Ka'nine, of course. Strangely enough, he is the commander for some of the best bounty hunter soldiers in the galaxy. The most powerful as well. I've heard he's hired Jango Fett himself to train his men, personally."

The gray twi'lek chuckled. "You don't say? I know exactly who you're talking about. Jearec is one of them. He's my favorite of the group. He's rather arrogant, but persistent when he wants something. A good trait to have as a bounty hunter. Ka'nine chose his soldiers well. Let's move onto some of the famous slavers with us today. Slots is coming to visit us, shortly, once her ship arrives. They're having a big banquet in the square for all of the riders tonight. Most likely some exchanges of…merchandise will be made, if you know what I mean." The twi'lek tilted her head to the side when the camera panned to her.

The camera shifted to the android.

"Lorne Lestraud is also here. A very well known slaver. He's also brought his gladiator body guards, Elon and Saurline. Elon is a black twi'lek with one hell of a temper and a nasty weapon she claimed as her own from her very first opponent many years ago. What a tale!"

"Saurline is his...felacat, is it?"

"Yes! That is correct. Lorne says she is far more docile than the twi'lek. She likes to make physical contact as well. Her fur coat is soft and rather wooly to the touch. However, when she transforms due to stress or his command, she's one hellish beast, so watch out!"

"I hear they are very good dancers," the twi'lek commented.

The camera panned back out to the parade to scan for an interesting topic.

"Yes, and if a winning bet is achieved by Ka'nine, Lorne, or any other infamous-I mean-FAMOUS guest, this year, the girls will perform for the top five racers that remain."

"I believe that performance will be private, correct?"

"Affirmative," The android concluded. "The folks are getting pumped for the race! Look at that crowd! My, the little ones are quite the sight."

The camera scanned the top of the parading mass, slowly.

A hush fell over the crowd for a moment.

"Vox, look at this!" The android hissed.

"What?" She snapped.

The entire mass of peoples were pointing, unsure of what reaction to have.

Vox gasped. "It seems, folks, we have a stranger in our midst. A newcomer. The people of the city are now skeptical on what to think of this-this-who is he? Damn! I've never seen a narglatch like that! Is that a narglatch?" She whispered to the android.

"I believe it is. I've not seen one with a mane of spikes."

"A strange sight, indeed, my fellow viewers. Pan in! Dammit, pan in so they can see, you little piece of-"

The camera zipped away, and hovered in a space before this phenomenon. The other riders began to glance over their shoulders. Adria paused her mount off to the side and circled the female narglatch to face the person responsible for confusing her beloved fans.

He walked at a confident pace. He was set and resolute.

"We have a rider we've never seen before. He's wearing a snarling mask of a narglatch. In fact, it looks just like his narglatch. If you look closely you can see the great mane of spikes flaring off the top of his head. He has two other companions with him, also wearing the same narglatch masks. They're both armed with artillery. Nice guns, too. His narglatch is huge! I've not seen one as big as this one. Folks, we just might have some serious competition entering this race right now. Even Adria is astutely interested in this individual," Vox quickly spewed.

The camera panned over the zeltron and surveyed her for a bit. She blew a kiss to the camera and cantered away, sealing the gap what had been created by her pause. Now that she was gone the camera panned back to the swaggering riding team.

"We need a name for this guy," The android hissed.

Vox's lips twisted in thought. "Let's wait until he does something…interesting. We don't know what the hell he runs by. Morals or pure instinct." She smirked to herself.

The narglatch humanoid paused and roared at the audience. The mask seemed to be an actual fleshed out head. The jaws parted to reveal a set of teeth and a tongue that receded into darkness. The eyes of the mask glowed an eerie green, outlined with black. Clawed gloves splayed at the sides of this being. The claws were identical to the claws on the paws of a real narglatch. A sharp cock of his head, accompanied by the snarl took the bystanders by surprise.

The heavily armored narglatch, decorated in a beautiful headdress, pacing freely behind him reared with a great roar. He threw himself to the ground and bowed his head to his rider. The crowd whooped at this impressive display of control. The individual didn't even have his mount reined at this time. The beast walked and obeyed on its own.

The two companions paused, plasma rifles cradled in their arms . They were outfitted in a burgundy breechcloth, black trousers, black boots, silver pauldrons, silver clawed gauntlets, silver shin guards, and a chest of silver armor. Their leader was the exact same, except more elaborate. His armor plating sported intricate embossed designs that glinted in the bright sunlight.

Elon immediately stood. He was it. He was the one. "Suarline, I've found him. Heh, I couldn't have a more beautiful thing to report to the general."

Vox climbed up onto a nearby cart to get a better view for herself. This man was wealthy and successful by the look of it, at least, from where he came from. She wanted to know more.

"This is incredible, folks, this is the best handling I've EVER seen. This team is uniformed and one unit! They are NOT to be messed with. Their leader is wearing some very intimidating gear. Just look at that headdress," the android stated.

"It's actually a full head, I believe. I don't know what it's made out of, but there is a humanoid in there, by the look of it. Maybe, we'll get to see his face at some point during the race," Vox crooned. "Look at how he walks. He carries himself quite differently than most of the riders I've seen. I can't really…he's not just here to race. He's got something else in his step. Those green eyes say a lot about him. I'd keep my distance though, he doesn't look too inviting. For all we know he's pissed as hell about something," the twi'lek concluded. "C'mon, you two, that's a rap, we need to meet up at the arena to film the roster calls. Let's go!" Vox clapped her hands and the android and the camera accompanied her walk, filming their perspective of the parade that was still in session.

Ka'nine stood before his holographic screen. This newcomer was unique as the reporters had stated. Very interesting.

"Ahh! General, what does this guy have that has you so awestruck?! You look like you've seen a girl you can't get over!"

"Jearec," Ka'nine said softly. He turned to him. "I enjoy this sport. I like to see extraordinary skill, talent, and potential."

Jearec stared at the man for a moment, his arms crossed. He cocked an orange eye brow. "You want to recruit the rider that's standing last?"

"Why not? They can easily be trained to be a bounty hunter or an informant for my needs. Keep an eye on this one for me. The girls have probably found him. I'd like to hear what they think should be done."

"Yeah, well they don't like this at all. The cat is pissed all get out. I could hear her through the halls this morning. She wouldn't shut up!"

"They don't really do things this…bad," Ka'nine said casually. He paced away and the arc trooper followed him. "Where are your men?"

"Goofing off, most likely."

"Don't piss any women off, understand? Leave the damn twi'lek and the cat alone also."

Jearec groaned to himself. "Fine!"

"Go on and join your men. I don't need you at the moment. I have to go to the roster call anyways."

"Yessir!"


	31. Chapter 31

Vox stood in the stands to the east that the riders faced, looking at the dusty track that was the expansive meeting floor for all the riders. Since it was the actual track starting line, they could all spread about and have their own space. The mysterious narglatch rider couldn't be missed. His attire glinted quite generously in the sunlight. She watched him with a grin. Oh, it made her fingers itch, so! She had to know his face. What did he look like? Was he sexy? Hideous because of a freak accident? Just flat out ugly with no assisted mishaps? The green eyes were quite appealing in their dark enclosures.

"Put him on my screen. I want to know what he's looking at," Vox whispered into her mic. A hologram appeared before her and she zoomed in.

The rider stood beside his mount, roughly patting his nose. The narglatch had his eyes closed, enjoying the crude treatment from his rider. It was rather endearing. As scary as this man was, he had a nurturing side to some extent. Interesting…very interesting.

The camera panned to his two companions. One had retrieved a cloak and was wearing the hood. The other remained standing with his arms folded across his chest. The other was a female due to the shape of her armor. Body guards or servants, most likely. He was prepared, whoever he was. As primitive-looking as they appeared, they sported the necessary equipment at their waists, and packs attached to the mount, to perform accurate communications during the race.

"Damn, they've done this before," Vox muttered. She had the camera, once more, pan into the eyes of the narglatch "king" as she was identifying in her mind. They assertively glared when his head tilted back. Vox followed his gaze. Her screen diminished and she got back to business.

"Folks, it's time for roll call!" Vox waded over to General Ka'nine and kissed him on the cheek as he stepped onto the massive stone podium.

"Thank you for keeping my true title off of the media," the jedi said in a low tone.

Vox winked at him.

The podium was a great moon crescent of rock that the winners of the race held, whatever it be, stood on to be crowned champion as well as receive their prize. Before Ka'nine was a great and broad stairway that came from far below for the mounts to climb with their riders.

Ka'nine paced about after shaking hands with various sponsors who were also viewing their crop. He finally stood with his hands to his sides.

"It's nice of you to come! From far or near, it is well that you're all here. Some of you are rather crude, while others are more elegant. Regardless, you all have your preferred methods of racing. Most of you will die," Ka'nine said flatly. "Most of you will lose and most of you have something to fight for." His eyes specifically drew to the snarling narglatch that returned his interested gaze. "Only one will win!" Ka'nine paced. "If you do, you will get to shake my hand and stand beside me to bask in the glory of the media, fame, and you have the breeding rights I will gift you with. You can then get additional gross income for studding services. You can't tell me you don't like those odds. Oh, a big shiny trophy to take up space as well. I know most of you will play dirty. It's not a surprise. But I'll be damned if anyone doesn't start anything tonight at the banquet. The rules," Ka'nine said in a very stern tone. "No bickering, fighting, or bullying of other riders. The race won't start until tomorrow. Only on the race track may you combat. I don't care what it is. Just not off the premises or in public setting. If I catch anyone fighting their narglatch, you'll personally be escorted by my most trusted men and placed in a secured facility until the end of the race. Trust me, you don't want that. I know the worst authorities you don't like. With that said, I hope you all find what you are looking for and I hope you all enjoy yourselves, while you can. Some more than others. Be weary of those in front of you, but beware of those behind you."

The mass of riders roared with glee. Ka'nine dipped his head and disappeared from sight. Vox followed him.

"General, I'm very interested to know what you think of-"

"Don't worry," he said and paused on the spiral stairs.

Vox nearly ran over him in her haste. "I assume you're watching him."

"As are you. We're not the only ones that want to know who in the hell he is. If you can reveal who he is before the end of the race, I'll have a very hefty award for you."

"You know I can't refuse a deal, general," Vox teased.

"Roll call will proceed!" A driod announced.

"First off! Ak'ida Arku!" Before the congregation of riders a giant hologram of Ak'ida appeared.

The masked being rotated about in the air. The riders murmured to themselves and tried to steal looks around to find the masked rider.

"We do not have information on where he is from at this time! Next! Bambino Guttlespit, from the high mountains of planet Pasture!"

The narglatch humanoid turned his head to his companions. "This will be fun," the humanoid growled with a husky voice.

The female companion sighed. "Just keep your wits about you, Feral," she replied in a voice that wasn't as rough as the man before her. "Do not get off topic, here. Keep your head straight and worry about the race, THEN the general."

The mane of the humanoid narglatch bristled when he faced forward, again. The green eyes flashed in their enclosures. "Not long, now, Ka'nine."

"C'mon, clone, we need to check into our bedding chambers. Syth's money bought you quite the wealthy enclosure," the male companion spoke.

"Come, Dozer," Feral snarled.

The beast snarled back, rather playfully and followed his jockey. Strange, how this man knew him so well in such a short amount of time. Not only that, he knew his itchy places and the best places to rub or pet him. It was quite pleasant. He would be worth his time and honor when he would be racing.

"They're talking about me." The narglatch humanoid glanced about.

"Yeah, they will do that. Be on the lookout. We are getting some uncanny interest," the female companion stated. Her jaws parted and she growled.

"Rachel, I'll watch Dozer. You keep an eye on the clone." The male companion scrounged around in one of the many saddle bags that plagued the narglatch.

Dozer grumbled to himself all the while. The male companion smacked his left haunch upon the vocalizing. The narglatch snarled in distaste.

"Dozer! Knock it off!" Feral barked.

The narglatch huffed to himself. Once Dozer was left under the watch of Suil, Rache and Feral traveled down the extravagant hallway, with purple carpet and deep green walls, to their paid room.

"Why can't I do intel on the bastard?!"

"Feral," Rache hissed, "You're getting obsessive about this all of a sudden! What is your problem? Relax! If I saw right, he's interested in you anyways. Do you want to further his attention? Do you REALLY want that?"

Feral growled and he paused before his room. Rache opened the door and the two entered. Feral assessed the room. He removed his head and sighed in relief. The closing of the door was comforting to the man.

"I'm sorry. This is a bit overwhelming. Putting on a character and thwarting off interested women has me drained."

"Buuuut, you like it," Rache serenaded. She removed her head and placed it on the bed with Feral's.

Feral chuckled. "Yeah. Except the women." He looked the head over a bit in thought. "You have her?" Feral looked over his shoulder.

Rachel smiled at him and Boshy shoved herself out of the purse Rache had been carrying her in. The pure white rugger shook herself fluffy and proceeded to groom her face and belly.

"Good girl, Boshers. Little shit. I've never had to try to keep her contained so badly before. She acts like it's the end of the world," the anthro woman sighed.

"She gets worried about what's going on and she's not used to being handled by someone else. I'm usually pretty territorial with my belongings. Is it all right if she cleans her fur?" Feral paced about the room.

Rache quickly picked up the animal and nuzzled her. "Yes, the dye is fully dried and won't come up from a mere tongue bath. She'll have to be washed with soap AND water to get the dye to come out."

The animal was dropped on the bed where she looked about in slight confusion. Before long she went back to grooming herself, exploring once she was satisfied.

The bed was covered in sheets that were purple like the carpet. With everything so dark, the whole room was dark without the extreme lighting on the walls.

"This place is nice. Real nice. So, do I have anyone to worry about? Besides the 12 women that were stalking me on the way here?" Feral ran a hand down his face and scratched his head. He winced and glanced at his hands. "Damn claws." He quickly removed them and consoled his pain.

"The one I'd really watch out for is Adria. Every race I've ever been to she's been there. Getting men so drunk they pass out or even die and they forfeit from the race. She's red-skinned, black hair and deceptive. Are you really thirsty or hungry like normal?"

Feral sat on the bed. "No, actually. Why?" He looked at Rache. "Is something wrong with me?"

Rache sighed. Her long fluffy tail twitched. "No, it's just what is right with you. It's what Syth ordered me to have altered. This way, you don't have to eat or drink as often as a normal life form and you can avoid being drugged. Your body is also more enduring to temperatures. That outfit you're wearing. You should be in a heat coma right now."

Feral looked about and looked back at the woman. "I feel fine."

"Good. The mask reacts with your mood. I even programmed the ears to move according to how you feel." Rache handled his mask to make sure everything was in order.

"Holy shit, Rache, you've really got elaborate with these things."

Rache looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "With good reason. Besides, Syth has lots of money and I get to make lots of fun toys."

"Like me, huh?" Feral stood and lifted a blind to see outside into the massive courtyard where the dinner would take place. "Damn, we're bedding where the dinner is at?" The clone gave a shaky sigh.

"Keep your cool. You're not a toy!" Rache walked past him, smacking his chest with a hand.

"Sure does feel like it."

"Well, I hope you find out what the hell's going on. For all of us. I didn't save you for nothing. You were strictly ordered by Syth. It's weird. Like he had this planned out before this all happened. His augmentations for you were oddly specific."

"How long have you felt this way?" The clone looked at the anthro woman.

"Since after I brought you back to the ship. After your operations you were placed in the tank and Syth wanted you out immediately. I could have castrated the man for being such an asshole."

Feral nodded. Yeah, he could have too, on more than one occasion.

"Get your head back in the game with a nap. It will be a few hours before the dinner starts. Make sure you're well rested. I'm going to have a look around to see what rumors have spread about since we got here."

Feral watched the woman leave the room. His chest heaved with a sigh. Well, this was it. Not one of his easier-to-execute plans of all things. He had to keep his cool. He didn't realize how heated he would get if he so much as thought about the man he had trusted for as long as he could remember. He wanted to know what the man was up too. He needed to know how corrupt the man was. He needed to let go of the love and care he had to the man by knowing what the man's true intentions were. He was sad he was betrayed by someone he had come to trust like a father-figure.

Feral's hands caressed the bed sheets for a moment before he lifted a leg and scooted onto the bed itself. He stared at the ceiling until a white mass obstructed his vision.

"Ah! Boshy! What are you doing?"

The rugger trilled inquiringly at him, balancing on his chest. Her snout investigated his breaths for a moment before she moved down to the left shoulder of her master. Here she roughly nuzzled and rubbed against him until she circled about, locking her slender, but fluffy body in a ball, wedged between his shoulder and neck. Her warm being comforted the man and he too was at peace enough to sleep for a while.

"General." Elon walked into the private lounge of the jedi. She ignored the hazel eyes of the bounty hunters in the room.

Reaper leaned over to Grim who was cleaning his gun in an oversized chair. "She can't stand this!" He snickered.

"She must be white as snow on the inside. She should get her hands dirty. She might like it. I do, anyways."

"Silence, boys, or I'll make you leave," Ka'nine commented. "Did you find someone of interest?"

Elon looked away and was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Well? Who, milady?"

"Ak'ida Arku. He's the Narglatch "King" as everyone is calling him now. I've been to the drinking garden to catch wind of the conversations. He's quite the sight." Elon placed both hands on her hips to compose her discomfort.

"I believe I know of whom you speak. Besides the bounty hunter, I think I'll solely focus on him. I have several other sources that are going to gather intel about him. I'd like you to do the same. When _you_ think the time is right, I want you to bring him to his knees."

Elon glared at the man for a moment or two. She dropped her hands and walked away. "As you wish, jedi."

"General, seriously, I can't take this. Why don't you do it yourself? I've never seen such hesitation. She's going to screw it up. I can see it on her face," Grim whined.

Ka'nine's usual charm left his face. "Grim, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it. This has nothing to do with you. You want to know why I didn't choose any of you for this?! None of you know how to stop! You go too far! You kill too fast and too recklessly. If I tell you to leave something or someone alive, you maim them or kill them beyond reasoning! Stop, whining!"

Grim nodded and went back to cleaning his weapon. "Yessir."

Elon quickly traversed the hall. A hand seized her arm and she whirled about to strike them. Her fist was caught. She found herself against the wall.

"Lorne, leave me alone!"

"You're upset." He allowed the woman some breathing room and stood back. "Find your sister. I can't seem to find her anywhere and nobody knows where she's gone. Whatever has you vexed, fix it. I need you in your right mind."

"Why?"

Lorne grinned a little. "I'm going to see Slots and Mookie. Slots arrived just a few minutes ago. They'll be in the suites on the other side of the garden."

Elon rolled her eyes. Her jaw was seized by the tense hands of the slaver. The black beauty glared at him.

"I mean it, relax." Lorne patted her face before he left her alone.

The twi'lek wiped her face in exasperation where the man had touched her. She hurried away. What was with the men around this place and their touching? She had enough trouble being groped when she was trying to pass people to get to another location.

"Putana, you best get away from me!"

The raffish riders exclaimed in delight to the feistiness of the narglatch servant. A circle had formed around the red-skinned bounty hunter and her prey.

"So, is he your lover? Hm? I asked you a simple question. Where are you from? That's all I want to know."

"I completely understand. What about 'No', do you not get?! We're not lovers. Just because you go about sexing every man you come into contact with, doesn't mean everyone else is the whore that you are!"

The surrounding men cackled to themselves, tilting back their heads to take a few more swigs before silencing themselves once more.

Rache stood her ground, arms folded across her chest. Her ears were drawn back and flat. Her fluffy tail thrashed about.

"You're a pissed little firecracker, aren't you? I'll find out what I want to know, then, on my own."

"Good luck. Oh, and keep your hands to yourself, zeltron. If you so much as _look_ at him, I'll be there to shoot a hole in your ass so big, a starship can sail through it. Understand? Now, move, scum!" Rache turned around.

Multiple riders either fell over or skittered aside when the woman shoved them. Adria smirked to herself, watching the aggressive female walk away.

"She's protective of him. Just means he's got something to hide." She threw back her head and took a swig of her beverage in a bottle. She thrust her hand in the air and cheered. The riders around her did the same.

"Welcome to the galaxy's biggest race of the year! I'm your host, Vox! Also known as Voxy!" The gray-skinned twi'lek smiled at the round ball hovering before her. She turned sideways. With a sweeping gesture with one hand, the camera obeyed her wish and circled the garden. "We're here tonight, under the great moons to observe the riders at their most relaxed levels. We're going to be asking many questions from the more infamous riders. We've picked out our favorites from around the galaxy and you guessed it, its confession time!" Vox slapped a few hands of curious riders that were lined at the bar in stools. She passed them, giggling a little when they brushed against her hindquarters on purpose. "Seriously, gents, knock it off, I'm trying to do my job, here. Ah!" Vox paused at one rider in particular. "Actually, since you like me so much, I believe you might need to say some things. What is your name?" Vox leaned on the end of the bar and batted her eyes.

The turquoise dug chuckled to himself. With his feet he took the twi'lek's hands and kissed them. "Milday, it is an honor to see someone as beautiful as yourself with me tonight." He chuckled once more. "I am Mizo. That is all you need to know, my love." He kissed her hands again and smirked.

"Mizo, what do you do?"

"Keep following me, woman and I'll scalp your fair hide!" The voice could not be missed.

Vox glanced up. "Oh! Sorry, Mizo, I need to go." She brushed passed the dug who tipped his glass to her departure. "You have been dubbed as the Narglatch King. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Leave me the hell alone. Move!" The Narglatch King shoved Vox out of the way. Feral had better things to do than chitchat.

"Oh, someone is testy. Let's follow him and see where he goes, shall we?" She glanced at the camera before she safely pursued the spiky-maned humanoid from afar.

"Stop!" The female companion to the King stepped in between Vox and the King as he made himself comfortable at a secluded section of the bar. "You're getting a little close where you're not wanted. Stand down or I will cause some pain!" The mane bristled upon her back.

Vox smiled, somewhat offended. "Look, I have a job to do here. Fortunately, the King, here, is one of the newcomers to the race. I'd like to ask him a few questions. Wouldn't you like to be on the media feed? Hm?"

"I'm not going to say it again, putana!"

Vox huffed. "Well, sometimes, folks, we can't always get what we want. Let's go to Mando Lorian." Vox turned away with a scowl. "See, it's a play on Mandalorian, get it? Anyways, let's meet this hearty fellow."

The female companion placed a hand on the King's shoulder. "Well, you've got a title. It's your responsibility to keep it up."

"I've…seen her before."

"Who? Vox?"

The king growled softly to himself. "Yes. She was a member of the nexus plague. They knew her and she was at the tavern bar when I was first shot with Suil. We were at the Rutting Bantha and she was outside, dancing. She tried to touch me and I got away from her, thank the stars." The king hissed and looked away.

"She's pretty seasoned. She's a dancer, a sleezy street walker, and she's a news caster, at least, at these kinds of races. They hire her because the men like to watch her on screen. It brings in good ratings."

Feral allowed himself to fall back and lounge, crossing his leg over the other in a masculine manner. His long claws drummed the top of the long couch in the corner. Rache stood watch, arms folded. She would have loved her gun, but she didn't want to instinctively shoot someone. She had yet to train herself to not use it if it was actually in her hands.


	32. Chapter 32

Lorne lustfully watched the haunches of the two famous slavers before him. He followed them to their personal lounge room. "Slots, what is it you've lost, again? You keep going on and on about it." "Walk, dammit!" Lorne's boot found the crotch of the red dug that kept falling behind his master, nearly passing out from her handle about his leash.

The dug's smaller lower body wilted to the agonizing pain to his gonads and he gagged, all the more, struggling to shorten his leash so he could stay out of the way of the male slaver. He knew the man disliked him all too well for a reason he couldn't place. He learnedly walked on all fours. His forearms were surging with power and developed muscle, despite his race's very petite stature. His dwarfish hind legs, which also doubled as natural hands, pushed him along.

Lorne detested the creature. He couldn't comprehend why Mookie would enslave such a…whatever he was. All though, she was a female slaver and she handled the opposite sex quite cruelly, as did he. Regardless, this pest was just a waste of space. She adored the creature, however, constantly holding him and comforting him when he was spooked or afraid. Just as much, she was disciplining him by smacking, kicking, or just being careless . The creature was too unsure to figure out how to keep up with her when she would move so he wouldn't be choked.

The worst of all, she dressed him according to her liking or occasion. He was dressed quite handsome, tonight in red robes just his size. A diaper-like bottom to his costume enclosed his lower body. Notwithstanding his tiny lower body, he had been conditioned with one of Slot's "enlarging" concoctions, no doubt. There was no hiding it. A hood draped down the dug's back that the slaver would cover his head with for weird reasons, Lorne didn't care to know.

"A pirate loaned me a payment so he could pass. He was…so beautiful, I could have cried. Very powerful and surging with a high-spirit. He was exceptionally reactive in the chambers." Slots glanced over her shoulder and smirked.

Lorne rolled his eyes. "You and your slaves, Slots."

"What? You're no better, mister slaver."

Mookie, a rare red-skinned twi'lek, glanced down to check on the scurrying dug she held so dear. Her attire was a vibrant turquoise dress with billowing drapery that raked the floor at times. "Lutech, baby, keep up, what's wrong with you?"

The dug managed to get next to her and she reached down, scooping him up. He was quite large for being carried. He weighed nothing to the slaver, because she fed him sparingly. She couldn't risk him getting too healthy. He was built, naturally, and he had the potential to fight back. He was quite strong when healthy, despite his size.

"My girls should join us, shortly. The general is on his way as well," Lorne said, relieved the dug had been removed from his presence. "Mookie, isn't he a little bit big to be carried?"

"He weighs practically nothing. Still, he's very strong. Why do you care? Don't think I didn't hear you complaining back there."

Lorne scoffed. "Well, he doesn't know how to pick up his feet…hands…anyways, I think you should invest in another 'pet'."

"Lorne, I don't try to steer your life with your bodyguards, do I?" Mookie's long lekku flickered in slight annoyance.

"No, you don't Moo-Moo."

"He's sucking up to you," Slots said in a soft voice.

Mookie looked at her partner in crime. "I know. That's a good boy Lutech! Hey, stop squirming, we're almost there."

The largish ears of the dug drew back and a raspy growl left his great chest cavity. Mookie merely cooed at him and kissed his cheek. Lutech glanced over the woman's arm, curiously. Lorne scowled at the creature and the being quickly turned back around, the whites of his gold eyes flashing.

"He's rather testy all of a sudden, isn't he?" Slots commented. She entered their private lounge room first and stood off by herself to adjust her draping earrings and her flowing red dress.

"All right! Here!" Mookie dropped the dug and undid his leash. " Go do something!"

Lutech immediately got to work, checking the perimeter and inhaling the scents of the other occupants in the room. He had to make sure his master was safe, as much as he didn't like her at times, she was nice to him. More than anyone else had been. He drew up on his muscular forearms and paced about, using his dwarfish hind hand-paws to pick up used drinking glasses and discarded under garments from unknown peoples.

"Lutech!" Mookie cried. She rushed over and smacked the creature, who rasped in surprise when she swept him up in her haste. "That's disgusting! Don't smell those things! Don't do that! Behave!"

Lutech was tossed to the floor again and he looked about in confusion. He watched mookie settle herself in among the male slaver's underarm. Slots paced by the dug and joined on the other side of the slaver doing the same thing. A hackle of displeasure raised and the sharp canines of the dug flashed in the light. The man was a jerk. He didn't like him at all. Why was he so mean to him? For no reason!

"When does the show start, love?" Slots kissed Lorne's check with a smug smirk.

"30 minutes. That leaves us plenty of time to get reacquainted, ladies." Lorne returned the kiss to slots and then mookie. "Where did you get the little red devil from, again?"

"I'm shocked you're asking, Lorne." Mookie glared up at him.

Lorne merely shrugged. The ladies liked to talk about their lives. He knew that and he wanted them to be happy to some extent with him.

"Master."

Lorne glanced up. "Elon, you made it. Make yourself at home. Where's the cat?"

"She's resting."

"At this hour? She's crazy active at night. Always wants attention."

The black beauty sighed to herself, getting comfortable on the right side of the couch. Impressed murmuring drew her attention to the female slavers that were practically groping the man.

"She's grown quite a bit! You've done well! She's very shapely," Slots hissed.

Mookie pursed her lips and looked away. "I've seen better."

"Mookie!" Lorne scolded the woman with a teasing of lips against her ear. "Are you jealous? My God, I didn't think either one of you could be such a thing. You have everything! It's all right, Moo. You're far more established than she is, anyways."

Elon tuned them out and assessed the room. Everything was quiet and any other peoples had their own clicks in the corners of the room. Good. Nobody would be bothering her or her master, except the two monsters sandwiching him with their enhanced cleavage. How could the red twi'lek be jealous?! Of what? She had nothing compare to the woman, except her pride, self-respect and dignity. She knew who she was, despite the ill and perverted nature of her captor. She retained her true self. It was all she had these days.

"I'm fine, Lorne," Mookie disclosed. "Lutech was a slave." The woman shifted.

Elon laid eyes on the curious dug. He was currently on a vacant table, sampling the left over alcoholic beverages that had been left behind. He had a familiar strategy she could relate too. He wasn't necessarily being curious. He was looking for scraps of food. The woman wasn't feeding him enough. Elon's bosom rose and fell with an angry sigh.

"He was raised as a slave with his last establishment. He grew up in a mine. He was one of their best workers. I thought he was precious. I was passing through, trading, marketing, and looking for new toys, if you know what I mean. I bought him and here he is."

"Why does he act like an animal?" Lorne asked, watching the dug greedily disembowel some type of solid food before he dashed away to avoid detection from Mookie.

"I don't know. He was raised to think he was as such, I suppose."

Elon couldn't just stand and watch the creature wonder. If he got too curious or desperate, a not so forgiving VIP guest would most likely punish him. No one had known she left. She was stealthy about her tail. The red dug wondered into a cackling circle of trandoshans. Most likely here for the race of a lifetime, they all feasted on drumsticks from some exotic creature.

"No, you fool!" Elon hissed to herself. She picked up her pace.

Nostrils flaring at the wonderful smell of cooked meat, Lutech made his way to the epicenter. Offended growls deafened the red dug and he shied in fear.

"Hey! Look there! Ain't you pwetty, sweetheart? Give us a show!"

Elon frowned at the trandoshans, her weight on one foot. She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I'm not even your type. C'mere."

Elon stooped and lead the dug out by a forearm. She heard him rasp rather noisily in desperation, in the direction they had come from. She released the dug and he turned to watch the trandoshan party, steady on all four limbs. His small being quivered with a miserable groan. The twi'lek felt for the creature.

"Can you talk? Why don't you say something?" Elon stooped and the dug shied away from her.

"Because he can't! Leave him alone!"

"What's wrong with him, then?" Elon glanced up and to her dread, Mookie glared down at her, both hands on her wide hips.

"He got too animated with his shock collar. Damaged his vocal chords enough; he can't utter speech or any kind of noise for that matter. He makes a nice guinea pig in the labs, though. He can't scream in pain during experiments. Maybe, you should avoid becoming like him. Stop asking questions and leave my things alone!"

Elon arose, lithely and Mookie took her leave, in a rather intimidated manner. Elon replaced herself where she was, concocting ideas of how to off all three of the bastards she had to protect.

The dug groaned in despair when Mookie huddled against Lorne with him in her lap. He clawed at her to be free.

"Lutech! Calm down! Now!" Her red hand struck the dug on his cheek and he calmed himself, chest heaving and nostrils flaring.

"Mookie, can you put him on the floor, please?"

"Lorne, grow a pair, all right? He's fine. You're pissing me off!"

Lorne drew up his hands. "All right. Fine. My mistake."

"You're all alone."

The narglatch king glanced to his left. His mane bristled and he sat forward. "What do you want, zeltron?!"

"Easy, love." The red-skinned bounty hunter casually strolled up to him. "You're very exciting up close."

"Leave me, now. I wish to be alone."

The zeltron ignored his request and sat a few feet away from him. "You have kind eyes. Hard to believe you're the talk of the event, right now. Most of the men here are cheaters. Sons of a bitches to their core. Not you, though. What are you really here for?"

"Are you still talking, harridan?!" The narglatch humanoid glared over at the woman. "If you don't leave, when my servant does get back, I'll not restrain her from her impulses."

"I'm…sure you won't."

The narglatch reached over his shoulder that faced away from the woman. She leaned forward to see what he was handling. A white fuzzy mass roughly enclosed with a handpaw was pulled into his lap.

"Hard to believe someone so sharply tempered would have a pet."

"I'm assuming all women would say that. If you don't leave me alone, I won't hesitate to make you."

The white animal puffed up, growling at the zeltron. The bounty hunter made a mock face of fear and took her leave. She swaggered away with a chuckle, disappearing into the drunken masses by the time Rachel re-appeared with drinks.

Rache nearly dropped them in a hissing fit. The narglatch caught the drinks and sat them properly on the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He inquired.

"She was here! I told her not to bother you! Where is she? I can smell her fruity stench!" Rache yelled. Her fur toned to a dark grey in the low light.

"Rachel!" The narglatch shot up and grabbed the anthro's arm. "Relax, please. Don't cause any trouble. There's just three of us and…well…more of them. Actually, it's just us, Suil is tending to Dozer. Sit, now. I don't want trouble. I feel like I'm going to be sick." He sat, then and rubbed his brow with a hand-paw.

"What?! Why?! Feral?" Rache dropped next to him and twisted his head to face hers. She studied his glowing green eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You haven't drank anything from anyone you don't know, have you?"

The narglatch twisted his great head away. "No," he sighed. "I think I'll just rest for the race tomorrow."

"Let's get you back to the room."

"No," the narglatch King commanded. "I need…I need the lavatory."

"You're going to have to hold it down. You'll vomit in your bedding chambers." Rachel cleared the way for the clone, growling and hissing at anyone who didn't skitter aside fast enough.

Feral mustered enough endurance to maintain a healthy gate until he was out of sight of the drinking garden. He wilted to the sandy soil, averted by a slew of dumpsters against the backend of a restaurant.

"I feel weak," he rasped. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I don't know. Get up, now! You don't have time to feel this way. If you vomit in my mask, I will personally flog you!"

Her words were enough for motivation. Feral staggered erect and inelegantly made his way to his assigned room. Rache halted him and removed his head, quickly. Feral fell into the wardrobe and slid to the floor. Rache growled in frustration at the clone. She huffed afterward. She couldn't be upset with him, he wasn't doing this on purpose!

"Feral! Look at me!" She snapped her fingers at the clone. "You're as wet as an otta under a waterfall! Are you still sick?"

Feral wearily looked at Rache. "I don't know. No…I don't know. I just want to lie down." Feral sank to the floor and Rache caught him.

"Dammit, work with me! Pull yourself up and help me get you to the bed!"

Feral obeyed. The journey was awkward, but Rache managed to get the man on his back in the bed. She disrobed the entirety of the costume he was wearing. He lay in dark blue pants, moaning and shifting about on the bed.

"Keep it down!" Rache snarled. She examined his eyes, his pulse, and anything else she could use to diagnose this strange illness that had returned. "There's no existing cause for this!" she cried. "You won't die, but you won't be able to rest for a time, either. I'll have to induce sleep."

Feral's eyes widened. He watched her pace away to the foot of the pink bed in a sea of after images.

i "I'll have to induce sleep."/i Slots' warped voice echoed in his mind.

Feral sat up, pawing for proper balance, despite the fact he was on a flat surface, for the most part. "No! Leave me alone!"

Rache turned to face the clone. She had never seen such a mad fear in his eyes. She hurried back over to him when he was about to fall off the bed in his confusion. "Feral! It's me! It's all right!"

Feral jumped when Rache made contact with his bare-skin.

i "It's all right, sweetie! Be still! Yes!"/i Her fingers slithered across his chest, coaxing him back down.

"No!" Feral shoved Rache into the opposing wall.

Watching the crazed man from the floor now, in a terrible daze, she realized how much strength he did posses with his augmented being. Her whole being ached from the impact. "Feral!"

The clone staggered along the bed, heading for the door. The moment his hand touched it, Bull was restricting him from his backside. Feral fought, stumbling into the dresser to his right and into the wardrobe to his left. He felt the painful prick of the needle in his neck.

Rache wrestled Feral to the floor, using the force to calm his mind and body. The man wafted into a comatose state and Rache laid back into the wardrobe, panting in exhaustion with the sweat-saturated man in her lap.

"I swear to the stars…that woman….needs to die!" Rache gathered her strength and drug the man back into the bed. Here she sat beside him and warmed him with the force to discontinue any symptoms he was having, as well as flash backs.


End file.
